Sex Magic
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Traduction:HPDM7eme année à Poudlard, les élèves doivent choisir leur nouvelles options et Harry va se retrouver dans le cours de Sex Magic bien malgré lui, et devinez qui sera son partenaire? Une année des plus intérressante se profile...M progressif
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sex Magic

Auteur : Velvetblood

Traductrice : Angelina Delacour

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Rating: M progressif

Notes: J'ai voulu traduire cette très bonne fiction pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à lire l'anglais. Ceci étant ma deuxième vraie traduction, et la première d'une fiction à chapitre, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rendre le tout cohérent, c'est pourquoi j'ai adapté quelques mots ou expressions pour une meilleure compréhension du texte. De toute façon, la version originale sera toujours la meilleure selon moi !

Chapitre I :

"L'Arithmancie est un sujet _tellement _fascinant ! » S'enthousiasma Hermione derrière un livre qui cachait présentement la partie supérieure de son corps. « Le professeur Vector nous a promis que cette année nous allions étudier comment les vraies runes, avec l'aide d'une invocation, peuvent fonctionner ensemble sans l'usage d'une baguette pour créer une illusion d'une magie sans baguette… »

Ron gratifia Harry d'un coup d'œil peiné, s'excusant silencieusement pour la lectrice acharnée qu'était sa petite amie. Harry sourit en réponse, secouant la tête de dépit. A chaque fois qu'Hermione se lançait dans une longue tirade à propos du travail scolaire, la totalité du corps étudiant de Griffondor grognait à l'unisson.

« Donc » Ron se racla la gorge bruyamment, interrompant l'interminable discours d'Hermione. « Quelle nouvelle matière as-tu pris cette année, Harry ? »

« Ah oui, Harry, Tu as du choisir un nouveau sujet pour remplacer la Divination, n'est-ce pas?" Hermione déposa son gros livre sur ses genoux et renifla dédaigneusement. « Tu as bien fait d'enfin quitter cette classe ridicule. Sérieusement, si cette femme est un devin, je veux bien être un Scrout à pétard. »

« Eh bien…» dit-il." J'ai posé ma demande pour l'étude des moldus. C'est requis pour devenir Auror, et je me suis dis que je pouvais utiliser un cours simple cette année pour me concentrer sur mes ASPICS. »

Hermione soupira, faisant la moue. Harry savait son discours par cœur. Hermione voulait qu'Harry aille à l'Université mais Harry et Ron souhaitaient tout deux devenir Aurors. Hermione les quitterait l'année prochaine pour fréquenter l'Ecole d'Arithmancie Avancée et d'Etudes des Runes de Grèce. Elle et Ron avaient eu une grande dispute à propos de son déménagement dans un pays si éloigné, mais Ron avait cédé pour lui permettre de poursuivre son talent et ses rêves. 

« Euh…quand commence ton cours d'étude des moldus, Harry ? » Demanda Ron, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami mais Ron avait haussé les épaules d'un air penaud et dévié son regard. Harry, faiblement intrigué par cet étrange comportement, arracha le ruban du rouleau de parchemin contenant son emploi du temps des septième année. Déroulant le papier jauni et craquant, il parcourut la liste des cours familiers ; Potions, Métamorphoses, Enchantements, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un nouveau nom dans la list. Les yeux lui sortirent de la tête derrière ses binocles à monture plastifiée et sa bouche était béante sous le choc.

« Sex Magic! » S'écria–t-il.

Plusieurs personnes dans la salle de Griffondor sursautèrent, cherchant la cause du bruit. Le peu de personnes proches lui donnèrent un regard confus puis retournèrent à leur préoccupations.

« Quoi ? » La voix d'Hermione claqua, clairement incrédule. « Laisse moi voir ça. »

Arrachant le parchemin des longs doigts de Harry, elle parcourut rapidement la page, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« Il doit y avoir une sorte d'erreur… » marmonna Harry, hébété.

Il se tourna vers Ron en quête de soutien. Son meilleur ami, toutefois, était en train de rougir furieusement et d'éviter son regard. Le roux arborait un air couple évident, et Harry sut soudainement qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur.

« Ron… » Menaça-t-il tout bas. 

« Honnêtement, Harry! Ce n'était pas mon idée… » gémit-il, implorant, une lueur pathétiquement embarrassée dans les yeux.

"Ronald Weasley!" S'étrangla Hermione. 

"S'il te plait, crois-moi! C'était l'idée de Fred et George, et je les ai aidés parce que - euh…parce que Harry, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de petite amie et -euh… » 

« Donc tu m'as enrôlé dans le cours de Sex Magic! » S'exclama Harry, clairement stupéfié à la déception de son ami.

« Non » nia Ron chaudement. « Non, tout vient des jumeaux ! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient t'aider à rencontrer des filles ! Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que c'était de ça qu'ils parlaient ! Ces deux là m'ont seulement envoyé un hibou à propos de ce cours un peu avant que je prenne le train ce matin, et il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Harry, tu dois me croire ! »

Harry, encore étourdi par la nouvelle et hocha seulement la tête en réponse. Hermione, toutefois, n'était pas prête à clore le sujet.

« Qu'as-tu fais exactement pour aider ceux qui te servent de frères? » Le questionna-t-elle.

Ron prit son meilleur regard de chiot battu, déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Je leur ai donné une des lettres que Harry m'a écrit cet été. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de sa signature. Je leur ai demandé pourquoi, mais ils m'ont seulement dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient aider Harry à avoir une petite amie. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils iraient si loin, penses-tu ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Les mots 'signature' et 'petite amie' n'ont pas déclenché d'alarme dans ce crane épais qui te sert de tête ? »

« Eh ! » Bouda Ron.

« C'est bon » répliqua rapidement Harry. « Ron, ce n'est rien, vraiment. Juste une autre bonne farce des jumeaux, c'est tout. J'irai voir McGonagall demain et échanger ce cours pour l'Etude des Moldus. Aucun mal n'a été fait. »

Quand Hermione et Ron se regardèrent pour détourner les yeux n'importe où que sur lui, son estomac se serra désagréablement.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet. 

"Eh bien…" commença Hermione, clairement mal à l'aise. « Tu vois Harry, s'ils ont ta signature sur les documents, tu ne peux pas simplement échanger tes cours comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu l'a pas fait toi ! Quand tu as abandonné la Divination, tu as pris l'Arithmancie," se défendit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était différent. Ce cours est purement optionnel. Techniquement, il n'est pas sur la liste principale. Tu as besoin qu'un professeur signe un formulaire qui te permet d'ajouter ou de supprimer des cours. » Lui expliqua la Griffondor, une expression d'excuse sur le visage. 

« Ce qui signifie que tu dois aller au moins au premier cours, » ajouta Ron.

« Bien, j'irai et je demanderais au prof de me permettre de supprimer son cours. Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver le premier jour ? » La voix d'Harry était teintée de désespoir. 

Ses amis essayèrent de l'encourager d'un hochement de tête mais ils ne réussirent pas à être très convaincant, et Harry commença à se sentir carrément anxieux. 

'Sex magic » était un cours ouvert seulement aux septième année, dont les étudiants de moins de 17 ans avaient seulement besoin de l'autorisation d'un parent. Ce cours fut mis en place à Poudlard par Lerner le Lubrique (Lerner the Lecherous 'VO') dans la fin des années 40. Certains avaient spéculé que si Armando Dippet, qui était un faible d'esprit notoire, n'avait pas était Directeur à cette époque, ce cours n'aurait jamais vu le jour dans une école.

Le programme scolaire était focalisé principalement sur la magie créée et maintenue durant le rapport sexuel. Une telle rencontre de deux personnes magiques avec des capacités mêlées, sans mentionner les fluides, pouvait créer une bonne dose d'énergie. Avec assez d'entraînement, cette énergie pouvait être imbriquée et servir pour d'autres choses. Dans les bonnes conditions et avec le bon partenaire, le potentiel de magie créé pouvait être incroyablement puissant.

C'était actuellement un sérieux effort. L'activité impliquée en faisait de la Magie Noire, c'est pourquoi si peu d'élève avaient dépassé leur préjugés sur ce cours malgré l'attrait de son nom.

Harry détourna son regard de ses meilleurs amis pour le perdre dans les flammes qui dansaient vivement dans l'âtre de la salle commune. La chaleur qui en émanait n'était pas suffisante pour faire fondre l'appréhension qui s'était installée comme un bloc de glace dans le creux de son estomac.

Non seulement Harry était puceau, mais il n'avait embrassé qu'une seule fille ! Et cet unique baiser avec Cho avait été embarrassant, pour ne pas dire hautement écœurant. Après cette unique expérience, il n'avait pas été très enclin à rechercher une petite amie. De plus, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au sexe sérieusement. Entre son travail scolaire, le Quidditch, et essayer d'éviter les incessants attentats contre sa vie, il avait été extrêmement occupé ces six dernières années. 

Quand on avait annoncé à la fin de l'année précédente que Voldemort avait disparu une fois de plus, cela avait semblé surnaturel. Au début Harry avait eu un pressentiment ; pour lui, Voldemort était en train de rassembler pouvoirs, forces et légions de serviteurs dévoués dans le but de revenir et d'attaquer au moment où ils s'y attendraient tous le moins. Apres des mois d'attente, Harry était dans un état constant d'énervement. Il s'était levé chaque matin se demandant si ce jour-là serait _le_ jour. 

Il avait espéré que cette année aurait pu lui fournir une distraction banale. Toutefois, maintenant avec un simple baiser comme expérience, il avait été poussé dans une forme hautement puissante et sexuelle de magie. On attendait de lui qu'il pratique une magie basée sur une expérience sexuelle qu'il n'avait _pas_.

Soudainement, Harry se sentit vraiment mal.

A suivre…

Laissez une petite review…sa coûte rien et ça fait très plaisir à la traductrice !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice**: Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, sa m'encourage vraiment et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais dans la mesure du possible !

Le prochain chapitre sera publié vendredi 15 au soir si vous avez été généreux en REVIEW ! niark niark ! ( mode sadique : ON)

Voilà l'adresse où vous pourrez trouver la fic en version originale !

**Velvetblood :** h t t p // velvetblood-fic .livejournal. com / 3779. html

N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre II :**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, puis de nouveau à la porte devant lui. Selon le papier, l'emplacement de la classe de Sex Magic n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié. Soupirant, il rangea le rouleau dans sa poche et pénétra par la porte dans la Salle sur Demande. A l'intérieur, ses pires craintes devinrent réalité pendant un bref moment et il se stoppa en plein milieu de l'entrée. Des peintures du plus mauvais goût gémissaient en se mouvant crûment dans leur cadre. Des objets bizarres et compliqués bordaient les murs, et un de ces murs en particulier semblait plutôt douloureux. Après un moment, cependant, les images crues tourbillonnèrent et se reformèrent en une salle de classe tout à fait ordinaire. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et entendit quelqu'un rire bêtement à côté de lui.

-Nerveux, Harry? Lavande Brown lui sourit, pointant du doigt la large la pièce.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'asseoir à trois sièges de là, à côté de Neville, qui semblait encore plus terrifié que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Ma grand-mère m'a suggéré ce cours, marmonna Neville, tremblant, les yeux écarquillés. Elle dit que c'est le seul moyen pour que je me marrie un jour.

Harry fit la grimace. Parfois la grand-mère de Neville pouvait être une vraie peau de vache. 

Trouvant le courage de regarder les autres élèves autour de lui, Harry vit que la classe était constituée simplement de Griffondors, de Serdaigles et de Serpentards. C'était plutôt logique, les Griffondors était courageux et curieux par nature. Les Serdaigles étaient intéressés par le fait d'apprendre toutes les facettes de la magie possible. Quant aux Serpentards…eh bien, c'était de la _Magie Noire_, après tout.

Son regard se rétrécit quand il tomba sur Draco Malfoy qui était en train de ricaner à propos de quelque chose avec Pansy Parkinson. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux là serait partenaires. La pensée dégouttante qu'il devrait peut-être regarder Malfoy bécoter la face de bouledogue traversa son esprit et il un mouvement de recul. Malfoy leva la tête et sourit largement à Harry.

- Des fouets, Potter ? Demanda-t-il avec malveillance, faisant rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle personne. Harry remercia la distraction et attendit que la salle change, espérant que quelqu'un aurait de pires attentes pour ce cours qu'il n'avait eu, mais la pièce resta la même. Une sorcière portant de longues robes flottantes bleues s'avança au devant de la salle et tourna sa tête vers eux. Harry remarqua qu'elle paraissait plutôt ordinaire, ni extraordinairement quelconque ou belle. Elle avait de longs et légers cheveux marron ondulés qui étaient en arrière et coincés derrières ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient bleus, elle ne portait pas de lunettes et elle avait de légères taches de rousseur sur le haut du nez et des joues. Pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'on pourrait se figurer être une spécialiste dans l'art de …hum…

Cette pensée fut suffisante pour lui secouer les puces, et il leva immédiatement la main. La femme lui sourit.

- S'il vous plait, veuillez garder toutes vos questions pour la fin du cours, dit-elle plaisamment.

- Mais professeur… , commença Harry, mais se fit interrompre d'une chiquenaude du poigné.

- Je suis le professeur Mason, et je vais être votre instructrice pour ce semestre. Je suis sûre que plusieurs d'entre vous sont surpris par la brièveté du nombre de leçons, vu le contenu du programme, mais ce n'est pas une matière qui requière beaucoup d'études. L'usage est unique pour chaque personne et donc les longues discussions de la théorie sur le sujet quand au fait qu'elles puissent être appliquées sur vous ou non sont frivoles. La plupart des cours vont se dérouler en applications pratiques des concepts que vous aurez appris dans les premières sessions.

Harry sentit le poing glacé qui s'était installé dans le haut de son estomac la nuit dernière plonger plus profondément dans ses entrailles à la mention des 'applications pratiques' de la chose. Heureusement, ceux-ci ne commenceraient pas avant au moins une semaine, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour approcher Mme Mason et tout lui dire sur l'énorme erreur qui l'avait emmené dans sa classe.

- Cette salle a été utilisée depuis la mise en place de cette matière à Poudlard il y a plus de 50 ans. Comme nos besoins durant le déroulement de ce cours changent assez souvent, il est plus pratique d'avoir une salle qui puisse s'adapter à eux. Maintenant, s'il n'y a pas de questions…

Harry leva précipitamment dans les airs.

-…Nous allons commencer. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous associer par paires que vous garderez pour le reste du semestre.

Harry poussa un cri rauque:

- Quoi !

- Silence, Mr. Potter, le réprimanda le professeur Mason. Derrière lui, Malfoy ricana. Le partenaire que vous aurez pendant ce cours va vous devenir, pour le moins, extrêmement cher pour le reste de votre vie. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'ils ont rencontré leur futur époux ici, dans cette pièce exactement. La méthode de sélection que nous utilisons choisit les partenaires sur la base d'un certain nombre d'éléments de compatibilité, qui sont autant personnels que sexuels. Je suis sûre que vous connaissez tous cet objet : la Coupe de Feu. La Coupe est un instrument bénéfique suprême dans ce cours, étant à la fois juste et impartial lors de ses jugements, même si vous nourrissez vous même un penchant envers un de vos camarades. Ne soyez pas surpris si vous devenez partenaire avec quelqu'un dont vous ne vous doutiez pas. La Coupe fait parfois des choix choquants ou plutôt intuitifs. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, veuillez s'il vous plait vous asseoir à côté de votre partenaire.

Harry se força à garder une respiration normale. Il n'avait envie d'être partenaire avec personne ! Il voulait juste quitter cette classe franchement terrifiante et ne jamais revenir. Il leva une fois encore sa main mais le professeur Mason avait déjà sorti une coupe en bois craquelée et crachotante qu'elle installa sur son bureau. De petits bouts de papier, noués ensemble par le milieu, commencèrent à voleter hors du récipient et Harry baissa sa main lorsqu'elle se mit à les lire à haute voix.

- Theodore Nott et Padma Patil !

Harry regarda Padma qui se levait de sa chaise avec un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage et Goyle bougea de sa place à côté de Nott pour lui laisser le siège vide.

- Neville Londubat et Lavande Brown, appela le Professeur Mason d'une voix neutre. 

Lavande poussa un cri aigu indigné. Neville baissa une tête rougissante et rassembla ses affaires pour s'asseoir à côté d'une Lavande clairement mécontente. Harry imagina une des autres filles de la classe réagir similairement lorsque leur nom serait appelé ensemble et il sentit ses oreilles brûler. D'autres paires de noms furent appelées, et avec chaque couple qui passait, Harry devenait de plus en plus agité. Il était en train de ronger son troisième ongle lorsqu'il entendit les noms de Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson être appelés. Pivotant sur sa chaise, Harry sourit méchamment à Malfoy, qui semblait avoir été frappé au visage. 

- Michael Corner et Parvati Patil !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, remarquant que la plupart des gens avait été mis ensemble et que soit ils rougissaient timidement à leur partenaire avec de petits sourires sur le visage, soit ils semblaient vraiment mécontents. Enfin il entendit son nom être appelé.- Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !

- _Quoi !_ Les deux garçons bondirent sur leurs pieds, un ton extrêmement incrédule dans la voix.

- S'il vous plait, que l'un de vous deux change de place, dit-elle, nullement troublée par leur réaction.

- Mais c'est _ridicule _! Hurla Malfoy, les yeux affolés. Je refuse! Remettez mon nom dedans !

- M. Malfoy, je crois vous avoir dit de bouger, l'interrompit-elle, désignant des yeux le siège vide de Neville à côté de Harry.

Quelque chose dans sa voix mit fin au caprice de Malfoy. Il déglutit et acquiesça, rassemblant ses livres avec des mouvements hésitants et saccadés avant de s'effondrer dans la chaise à côté de Harry et de filer immédiatement en bout de table. Harry s'assit doucement, fixant ses articulations blanches sur la table, encore sous le choc. 

- Très bien, nous avons fini, déclara Mason après avoir lu les deux derniers noms ; Blaise Zabini et Marietta Edgecombe. Le cours est terminé. Notre première leçon commence vendredi avec le premier chapitre, ' L'art Erotique – Magie Noire ou Magie de l'Obscur ?' Lisez-le attentivement et venez au prochain cours avec vos questions prêtes. Vous pouvez partir. » 

- Professeur ! S'exclamèrent deux voix masculines au milieu du chahut des élèves sortant. Quelques personnes leur lancèrent un coup d'œil amusé et rirent bêtement avec leurs amis alors qu'Harry et Draco se précipitaient devant le professeur Mason.

- Moi d'abord le Balafré ! Draco dépassa Harry et se planta devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en la regardant durement. Je veux changer de partenaire.

- Je suis désolée, cela est impossible » répliqua-t-elle, classant l'affaire. Suivant ?

- Quoi- ? Mais non ! Protesta bruyamment Draco, avant d'être écarter un coup de coude par Harry.

- T'inquiète pas, Malfoy, j'ai une solution pour ça, dit-il au Serpentard, avant de tourner un visage qu'il pensait implorant vers la femme devant lui. Professeur Mason, il y a eu un problème avec mon emploi du temps…

- Merci Merlin! Soupira Malfoy derrière lui.

- Vous voyez, mes amis ont pensé que cela pourrait être amusant de me jouer une farce et ont contrefait ma signature sur le registre de votre classe. J'avais postulé pour l'Etude des Moldus…

- Ce que notre Directrice Adjointe, le professeur MacGonagall, vous a refusé. L'interrompit-elle doucereusement.

- Oui, mais…Attendez. Quoi ?

- Il n'était pas question pour vous de prendre l'Etude des Moldus, ayant vécus parmi eux depuis 17 ans, M. Potter. Le trou dans votre emploi du temps devait être comblé, et j'avais un nombre impair d'élève dans mon cours, donc quand votre formulaire est arrivé par hibou, l'Adjointe du directeur et moi-même furent réjouies de voir deux problèmes résolus avant le début du semestre.

- Mais je n'ai envoyé aucun formulaire ! Ce sont _mes amis_ qui…

- Peu importe, M. Potter, vous appartenez irrémédiablement à cette classe. Passez une bonne journée.

- Attendez ! Cria Harry, se ruant sur elle, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

- C'est ça, attendez ! Cria de même Malfoy, suivant le sillage de Harry.

Le professeur Mason soupira, se retournant pour leur faire face, une expression irritée sur le visage. Les garçons, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a rien à faire pour ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda hautainement Draco.

- Parce que je refuse de révoquer une décision émise par la Coupe de Feu » Elle lui donna un sourire pincé. « Je ne vais pas vous changer de partenaire, M. Malfoy, et je ne vais pas signer votre papier de retrait, M. Potter. Ne chercher pas à discuter plus longuement de ce sujet avec moi ou je vous donnerais un devoir supplémentaire pour le prochain cours. _Ensemble._ Maintenant je crois que le dîner a déjà commencé.

Draco retourna à son siège et rassembla ses livres tout en marmonnant furieusement, "mon père…" sur les lèvres.

Harry sentit le commencement d'une rage, contenue jusque là par le choc de la situation, l'envahir et se tourna vers lui:

- Ton père ne fera rien du tout! Cria-t-il sur le Serpentard. On n'a aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il s'est échappé de Azkaban ! Personne ne sait où il est ! Toi non plus probablement à moins que je me fourre le doigt dans l'œil et tes hiboux ne sont-ils pas _surveillés de près._

- M. Potter ! Gronda Mason par-dessus les obscénités qu'un Draco au visage pale aurait pu lui lancer. Ca suffit. M. Malfoy, le dîner. Maintenant. 

Draco se dirigea vers la porte, envoyant à Harry un regard venimeux sur son passage. 

- M. Potter, j'ai bien peur que vous vous couchiez affamé ce soir. Si je vois votre tête dans la grande salle, vous aurez une retenue. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Harry acquiesça, sa mâchoire crispée de colère. Le professeur partit et il s'affaissa, l'incrédulité et l'horreur s'installant en lui dans le sillage de la précédente demi-heure. Il retourna prendre ses affaires et se souvint avec une soudaine clarté son souhait de distraction pour cette dernière année à Poudlard. Il grogna nerveusement en observant la classe vide. Baiser avec quelqu'un qu'il détestait et plus important encore, un garçon, promettait définitivement d'être distrayant.

Hermione montait l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles de septième année, les bras chargés de livres et la tête d'idées troubles. Harry avait été absent au dîner, ainsi que Lavande et Parvati. S'il n'y avait pas eu Neville, distant et muré dans le silence, elle aurait pu penser que leur cours Sex Magic n'était pas fini. Quand les garçons demandèrent à Neville comment il s'était passé, il les avait ignorés et s'était renfermé sur lui-même comme une huître. 

Poussant la porte avec son pied, Hermione entendit des reniflements assourdis provenir du coin de chambre de Lavande et Parvati. Les deux filles étaient blotties sur le lit de Lavande, Parvati frictionnant doucement le dos de celle-ci. C'était une scène assez familière car Lavande était plutôt le genre de personne délicate qui pleurait souvent. Hermione les ignorait habituellement, mais au vu du comportement étrange de tous les Griffondors qui participaient au cours de Sex Magic, elle décida de se feindre l'intérêt cette fois pour récolter des réponses. 

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Parvati releva la tête, surprise, mais pinça ses lèvres et répondit néanmoins:

- La pauvre Lavande a été mise en partenariat avec Neville dans le cours de Sex Magic.

Lavande laissa échapper un sanglot et s'enfouit dans son duvet, serrant le tissu rouge avec ses doigts. Hermione fit une moue dégouttée. C'était pour _ça _que Neville avait été si bouleversé au dîner.

- Espèce d'idiote, se moqua-t-elle. Il y a des gens pire que Neville sur qui tu aurais pu tomber. C'est un bon camarade, et tu devrais te sentir chanceuse de l'avoir. Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème.

La blonde pleurnicheuse gémit encore plus fort et Parvati lui lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule avant de tenter de faire taire son amie. Elle a raison tu sais, Lavande, tu pourrais être à la place de Harry.

- Harry ? Demanda Hermione, sentant finalement qu'elle arrivait à quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Ouai, grimaça Parvati. Il s'est retrouvé avec Draco Malfoy.

Un « boom » bruyant résonna à travers la chambre alors que les livres d'Hermione s'écrasaient sur le sol.

- Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! S'exclama Hermione, a un Harry stoïque, qui était allongé sur son lit et qui était apparemment assez heureux de fixer le vide. Je me fiche de s'avoir si elle a utilisé la Coupe de Feu pour choisir les noms, tu n'as pas mis le tien dedans.

- Ouais, ça m'a vraiment été très utile la dernière fois. Merci Hermione. (Cf. HP et la coupe de Feu)

- T'es dur là, mon pote, dit Ron de son lit où il était assis en tailleur.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry. 

Hermione soupira :

- C'est pas grave, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela fait d'être celui qui va devoir câliner Malfoy pour le reste du semestre. 

- Tu ne m'aides pas là, grogna Harry. 

- Mon point de vue, c'est que te forcer à faire l'amour quand tu n'en as pas envi s'appelle un _viol,_ continua-t-elle obstinément. Nous irons voir McGonagall et mettrons les choses au clair.

Harry se releva et lui lança un regard de reproche.

- j'ai déjà proposé ça dès le début et tu m'a dit que ça ne marcherait pas.

- Pour être honnête, nous pensions tous les deux que Mason aurait signé le papier, lui confia Ron. Hermione a raison. Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à baiser avec ce con.

- J'ai bien peur qu'Harry ne doive poursuivre son semestre, déclara l'adjointe du directeur, présentement Minerva McGonagall au trio actuellement debout devant son bureau.

- Quoi ? Mais professeur, Hermione la regardait avec incrédulité. Harry n'a jamais donné sa permission pour être inscrit.

- Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas donner son consentement, Miss Granger, mais le consentement a été donné. J'ai moi-même transfiguré la Coupe pour ne permettre à aucun nom des participants réticents de pouvoir entrer dedans. Si M. Potter avait été contre participer à cette classe, le nom n'aurait pas été admis.

- Mais…, Ron se stoppa, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Que se passerait-il si Fred et George n'avaient pas usé de la magie pour mettre le nom de Harry sur ce formulaire? Et s'ils l'avaient juste copié eux même ? La Coupe n'aurait-elle pas pris en compte, leur désir à eux à la place ?

McGonagall cligna un moment des yeux sur lui avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Je suppose que c'est possible, déclara-t-elle pensivement. Je dois analyser le document et déterminer comment la signature de M. Potter y a été transférée. Je vous enverrais chercher dans la matinée. Pendant ce temps là, n'espérez pas un miracle.

A SUIVRE… 

Encore un bon chapitre de traduit! Voilà notre petit Harry casé avec Dray…les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Velvetblood

**Traductrice:** Angelinadelacour

**Rating :** M progressif

**Notre de la traductrice:** Me revoilà de ma semaine de bac effrénée, que je pense avoir pas mal réussie donc ne vous inquiétez pas de ne pas voir de nouveaux chapitre pour cause de déprime aigue post bac!

Voilà le chapitre 3 comme promis! Pour information j'ai commencé la traduction du chapitre 6!

Bonne lecture et on oublie pas les reviews pour encourager la traductrice!!!

**Chapitre 3:**

Le regard que lui adressa McGonagall quand il répondit à son appel le matin suivant n'était pas encourageant. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, son estomac le brûlait par la combinaison de la faim et de l'appréhension. Maintenant, faire face à une directrice au visage fermé, mettait fin à tous ses espoirs.

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles, M. Potter » lui dit-elle d'une voix neutre. « Après avoir étudier minutieusement le formulaire, il est apparu que les jumeaux Weasley ont usé précisément de la méthode de duplication de votre signature que j'avais suspectée. Ils ont fait une copie magique et l'on transfiguré sur un formulaire scolaire. Je les ai contactés par hibou la nuit dernière pour être sûre et j'ai reçu leur réponse juste avant de vous envoyer chercher. Leur lettre a confirmé mes soupçons et contenait notamment une excuse plutôt amusée et tardive. Le point important dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune irrégularité dans votre inscription. C'est bien votre signature. Il n'y a aucune erreur. Je suis désolée. »

« Mais professeur, je ne _veux_ pas être dans cette classe ! » Plaida Harry désespérément.

McGonagall soupira. « Comme la plupart des étudiants après avoir reçu leur partenaire ! Le fait est, que même si vous ne le souhaitez pas maintenant, lorsque la Coupe a donné son jugement sur vous, elle n'a trouvé aucune objection au cours et à son programme. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous, durant votre quatrième année, quand nous avons demandé aux étudiants mineurs ne pas donner leur nom aux élèves plus âgés pour qu'ils les mettent dans la Coupe ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. « Cela aurait été sans effet. La Coupe aurait su si la magie connectée avec la signature appartenait à la personne ou non. Similairement, les Weasleys ont peut-être transféré votre nom sur un papier que vous n'avait pas signé, mais la main qui a écrit la signature reste la votre, Harry. Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas le fait qu'on vous ait inscrit dans votre dos et que vous n'aimez pas votre partenaire, mais vous devez aller devoir aller au-delà de vos préjugés.

Harry avait l'impression que le sol commençait à bouger sous ses pieds et sa tête tourbillonna sur ces derniers mots. McGonagall l'observa et soupira.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner » lui conseilla-t-elle gentiment.

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête, sortant de son bureau et prenant la direction de la Grande Salle avec un détachement d'hébétude. Encore une fois. Se sentant perdu et effrayé, il prit un siège près de Ron et fixa son assiette vide jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour voir Hermione tendant vers lui un bras en travers de la table et un faible sourire de compréhension et d'encouragement. Il lui sourit brièvement en réponse et se tourna vers Ron, seulement pour trouver toute la table des Griffondors qui le regardait impatiemment. Apparemment, les nouvelles avaient vite fait le tour. Détournant les yeux brusquement, il grignota un toast jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de la personne qu'il avait définitivement le moins envi de voir.

Draco Malfoy le fixait aussi, attendant probablement une réponse. Harry secoua la tête. Les pupilles du Serpentard s'écquarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. On aurait dit que le monde tournait à l'envers. Harry savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Le reste de la journée fut horrible. De nombreux amis lui offrirent leur compassion, mais ils échouèrent à briser la mauvaise humeur de Harry et ne réussir qu'à l'irriter encore plus. La seule personne qu'il avait envi de voir était Neville, qui passait la plupart de son temps dans leur chambre, refusant de descendre dans la salle commune de peur de rencontrer Lavande.

Quand Harry réussit enfin à le convaincre de piquer quelques bièrraubeurres à la cuisine et de s'asseoir près du lac après dîner, il fixa misérablement l'étendue d'eau.

« Ca aurait pu être pire, Neville» Lui dit Harry. « Au moins, tu as eu une fille. »

« Ouais » marmonna Neville en retour. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Pour Malfoy, je veux dire. T'as pas eu de chance. »

« Ouais » céda Harry, perdant soudainement de l'intérêt à sa boisson.

« Harry! Neville! »

Un accent irlandais familier provenant de l'autre côté de la cour éclata et les deux garçons assis près du lac tournèrent la tête pour voir Seamus, Dean et Ron qui descendaient la pelouse vers eux. Harry ne savait pas s'il avait envi de leur compagnie, mais c'était le cas de Neville.

« Salut ! » Dit-il au trio.

« Hé, Neville » Sourit Seamus. « T'as eu de la chance de te retrouver avec Lavande au cours de Sex Magic, hein ? J'aurais bien pris cette option mais je ne vais avoir 17 ans que dans trois mois et ma mère n'a pas voulu signer mon autorisation. »

Neville baissa subitement la tête et Harry jeta un regard crispé sur le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs. « Vraiment très subtil, Seamus. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Lavande n'est pas vraiment ravie d'avoir Neville comme partenaire. »L'informa Dean.

« Oh, je suis désolé, Neville, mais vois le bon côté des choses ! Tu pourrais être à la place de Harry ! »

A ces mots, Harry gémit et enterra sa tête entre ses genoux.

« Ouai » marmonna Seamus en grimaçant. « T'as pas de pot, mon gars. »

Les deux jours suivants passèrent beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Harry. Bien trop tôt, il se retrouva devant la Salle sur Demande, maintenant une distance correcte afin que ses pensées sombres ne s'impriment pas d'elles même de l'autre côté de la salle. Quand il entendit des voix venir dans sa direction, il se secoua la tête. Mais où était passé son célèbre courage ? Redressant les épaules, Harry purifia son esprit et entra dans la salle de classe.

Malfoy était déjà là et Harry se dirigea à l'opposé de lui, visant une table dans le fond. Neville attrapa son bras au passage.

« Lis le message» Lui dit-il, désignant l'avant de la classe d'un signe de tête.

Là, flottaient dans les airs, les mots _"Asseyez-vous à côté de votre partenaire."_

Poussant un grand soupir, Harry rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la table de Malfoy et s'assit, gardant les yeux obstinément détournés. Peu après, le professeur Mason fit son entrée.

« Bien. Tout le monde est présent, pas de retardataires. C'est ce que j'aime voir. Bien, le plus important en premier » dit-elle, fermant brièvement les yeux un court instant. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire puis se souvint où il se trouvait et commença à regarder autour de lui les changements opérés par la salle. « Là. Vous vous apercevrez que vous êtes tous assis sur des bancs à la place des chaises individuelles. Je pense que se sera beaucoup plus pratique pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Harry déglutit. Il ne voulait rien savoir, mais alors pas le moins du monde.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais passer en revue le premier chapitre dans le texte. Je vous demanderais d'être attentif et de poser vos questions librement. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de prendre de notes, toutefois pendant que je vous parle, je voudrais que vous teniez la main de votre partenaire. »

A ce moment, plusieurs regards amusés s'échangèrent entre les élèves. Harry cacha farouchement ses mains sous ses cuisses refusant d'accorder un seul regard à Malfoy.

« Allez, allez ! Vous êtes dans la classe Sex Magic. Si vous ne pouvez même pas supporter de tenir la main de quelqu'un, je me demande bien comment vous allez faire pour le _reste_ des leçons ! » Les secoua-t-elle.

Harry entendit les autres se rapprocher ensemble et remua mal à l'aise, s'installant encore plus sur ses mains. Il pouvait sentir qu'on l'observait par derrière et les ignora de manière flagrante. Quand le silence devint insupportable, il leva la tête vers Mason.

« M. Potter, M. Malfoy…nous vous attendons » dit-elle calmement.

Harry examina Malfoy pour découvrir qu'il fixait un point sur le bureau devant lui et que sa mâchoire avait un tic nerveux. Passèrent encore cinq secondes avant que le blond ne pose lentement une main pâle sur le banc entre eux. Sentant ses entrailles se nouer, Harry sortit sa main droite de sous ses cuisses et l'avança doucement vers celle de Malfoy. Lorsque ses doigts rentrèrent au contact avec le dessus de la main du Serpentard, il stoppa tout mouvement

Le professeur Mason soupira. « Je suppose que ça suffira pour le moment. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et entendit Malfoy faire de même. La sensation qu'il avait sous le bout des doigts était étrange et lui donnait envi de l'éloigner.

« Le contrôle de vous-même, de votre partenaire, et de la magie entre vous lors de l'apogée du plaisir sexuel est primordial. Sans contrôle, il n'y a pas de confiance. Sans confiance, vous serez complètement perdus dans cette matière… »

Harry grogna. Ceci mettait Malfoy et lui hors course…

« M. Potter, il me semble que les instructions étaient de _tenir_ la main de M. Malfoy » remarqua sèchement Mason. Grognant intérieurement, Harry enlaça brusquement ses doigts à ceux de Malfoy. La main de l'autre garçon resta molle dans la sienne et lorsque Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il vit que le blond avait les joues rougies. Harry ressentait dans son embarras quelque chose de bizarrement gratifiant, et serra sa main par bonne mesure. Il fut récompenser par une petite exclamation choquée du blond avant que celui-ci ne tourne sa tête vers Harry pour lui lancer un regard accusateur.

« Comme je le disais » poursuivit Mason. « Le contrôle est la clef ! Chaque relation est différente. Dans certaines, un des partenaires aura la majorité du contrôle, dans d'autres le contrôle se partage plus équitablement. Je me doute bien que vous avez déjà entendu les termes de ces comportements avant- dominant et dominé, au dessus ou en dessous, etc. . La chose la plus importante à se rappeler est que ceci ne rend pas une personne plus ou moins égalitaire d'une autre. Les gens sont vraiment, vraiment des créatures différentes. Certains sont plus à l'aise avec des responsabilités que d'autres. Si votre partenaire requiert ou souhaite être dominé ou le contraire, ne soyez pas surpris. Essayez de vous accommoder avec vos capacités, en n'oubliant surtout pas vos propres besoins. »

La main de Padma Patil se leva et Mason lui donna la parole.

« Qu'arriverait-il si les deux voulaient le contrôle ? Ou si le dominant renonce au contrôle? Est-ce que cela ne créerait pas des problèmes? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, évidemment. Toutefois, on considère que la Coupe de Feu sélectionne les partenaires potentiels en fonction de leurs propres désirs à remplir ou non ces rôles. Vous et votre partenaire êtes parfaitement associer par les goûts autant qu'il est possible avec vos camarades de classe présents. »

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Malfoy voudrait à coup sur le contrôler. C'était exactement le genre de personne qu'était Malfoy. Harry réalisa pour la première fois le danger de la situation alors qu'il y était plongé jusqu'au cou. Il allait être entre les mains d'un Mangemort qui aurait le pouvoir de le blesser…

« Une fois vos rôles établis, cela sera plus simple de se concentrer sur le contrôle de votre magie, que sur la situation. Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous forciez à vous maîtriser dans les premiers temps. Nous verrons cela un peu plus tard, lorsque nous aurons déterminé votre compatibilité magique et la portée de vos talents avec votre partenaire. »

« Maintenant, je veux que vous exploriez vos mains mutuellement » annonça-t-elle soudainement. « Je sais que ça paraît très enfantin, mais une grande partie de cours va servir à établir un niveau de réconfort avec votre partenaire. Je veux que vous connaissiez chaque facette de peau de leurs mains et eux des vôtres. Jouez avec vos doigts, parcourez en la longueur, chaque recoin…autorisé vous toutes les folies. Dès que le quart d'heure sera fini, vous pourrez partir. »

Harry était paralysé. Jouer avec _les doigts_ de Malfoy ? Ses joues chauffèrent d'elles même lorsqu'il regarda leurs deux mains jointes. Il entendit Malfoy grogner de dégoût, mais le sentit séparer leur main pour faire courir le bout de son index sur la base du pouce de Harry. Il s'arrêta, semblant satisfait et n'ayant pas envi d'aller plus loin. Harry l'aurait bien laissé faire, mais Mason les fixait. Secouant la tête, Harry fit glisser ses doigts du dessus de la main de Malfoy jusqu'à son poignet, la peau rugueuse de ses doigts éraflant la chair douce.

« Paysan » grogna Draco à propos de la peau calleuse de Harry.

« Snob » répliqua Harry, retournant la main de Malfoy dans la sienne et faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau parfaitement douce. « Tu n'as jamais fait une journée de travail honnête dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy enleva sa main de la prise d'Harry. « Si tu veux dire traîner dans la saleté comme un Weasley, alors non! »

Harry rattrapa la main de Malfoy, le tirant plus près dans une douloureuse étreinte. « Ca se voit. » Lui dit-il, enfonçant un peu ses ongles dans les articulations du Serpentard. Il laissa échapper une faible exclamation outrée et sa main se contracta légèrement. Harry le remarqua mais décida de l'ignorer. L'autre garçon parcourut de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sous les doigts de Harry. Lorsqu'il effleura le creux de sa main, Harry sursauta au picotement qui se répandit dans son bras. Ca ne le chatouillait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas désagréable non plus. Chassant de son esprit la pensée que Malfoy avait pu faire quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir _bien_, Harry commença à frotter son pouce en petit cercle sur la partie intérieure du poignet de Draco. Il remarqua la façon dont Draco battait ses cils bien que celui-ci essayât de se maîtriser, et entoura de sa main entière les os fragiles qui pouvait sentir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Commença Drago pour s'interrompre alors que Harry bougeait sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts encore une fois. Il se racla la gorge et déglutit avant de dire : N'agit pas comme un homo, Potter.

- Je suis seulement les instructions, _Malfoy_. Lui dit Harry, bien qu'il essayât délibérément de troubler l'autre garçon.

- C'est fini. Vous avez tous été merveilleux. Je vous verrais vendredi, et bon appétit, s'exclama le professeur Mason derrière les deux garçons.

Harry et Draco séparèrent leurs mains immédiatement et les essuyèrent sur leur pantalon, tout en s'envoyant des coups d'œil suspicieux avant de rassembler leurs affaires et partir. Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, Harry contracta sa main et la relâcha à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de se débarrasser de la chaleur de Malfoy. Le temps qu'il arrive à la Grande Salle, il n'y était toujours pas parvenu.

_A suivre..._

Que de choses intéressantes dans ce chapitre, premier contact physique entre Harry et Draco!! Le prochain chapitre est une autre étape!! _Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: **Velvetblood

**Traductrice:** Angelina Delacour

**Rating:** M progressif

**Couple:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Note:** Nous voilà au chapitre 4! Je ne vous aurais pas trop fait attendre! Merci encore pour totue vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et me motive dans ma tradcution!

Comme vous le remarquerez surement j'ai changé la ponctuation habituelle pour les chapitres car les guillemets sont trop longues et inesthétiques ( c'est mon point de vue...)

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4:**

- Harry, est-ce que tu es…?

Levant les yeux de son devoir de Potion, Harry jeta à Neville un regard un peu perdu.

- Je suis quoi ?

- Gay ? Demanda Neville doucement, les doigts tenant le bout de sa plume se contractant nerveusement.

- _Quoi_? Non! Explosa Harry, regardant autour d'eux nerveusement pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait.

Heureusement la salle commune était pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Eh bien, Neville déglutit nerveusement. C'est à cause de ce que le professeur Mason a dit. Tu sais, à propos de la Coupe de Feu qui associait les gens sur la base de leur compatibilité sexuelle.

Au vue de l'expression du visage de Harry, il était évident qu'il avait complètement oublier ce détail. Neville essaya rapidement de se rattraper.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas suggérer que…je veux dire, je sais que tu n'es pas…

- Non, je ne le suis pas, grogna Harry entre ses dents serrées, mettant fin à la discussion en retournant travailler sur son devoir.

Neville soupira, abattu. Il n'avait pas été dans son intention de contrarier Harry, mais il était plutôt curieux. Les autres garçons avaient été un petit peu trop rapide à rejeter l'idée que la décision de la Coupe de Feu pouvait être un coup de chance (NdT : ou un coup de hasard, il y a deux interprétations possibles qui changent carrément le sens, j'ai choisi celle-ci car je pense que Neville est un garçon perspicace !), mais Neville était ouvert à des interprétations plus….personnelles.

Il était sur le point de se concentrer sur son propre devoir de Potion calamiteux lorsqu'il entendit la peinture de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir et deux voix féminines riant bêtement qui se rapprochaient. A ce qui semblait, Lavande et Parvati étaient de bonne humeur. Il sourit doucement, heureux de ne plus être une cause de misère pour Lavande. A ce moment là, elle leva les yeux, souriant joyeusement à quelque chose que Parvati venait de dire, et elle le vit. Elle s'arrêta, son sourire s'évanouissant immédiatement. Parvati lui lança un regard inquiet, mettant une main sur son bras.

- Lavande…, commença timidement Neville.

Se dégageant de la main de Parvati, Lavande fit demi-tour et s'enfuit de la pièce. Parvati lui lança un regard compatissant avant de suivre sa meilleure amie. Neville ferma les yeux et laissant tomber sa tête sur son parchemin. Il sentit Harry tapoter son dos en signe de soutien et se demanda lequel d'eux deux avait la pire situation; celui qui était coincé avec un autre garçon qu'il haïssait, ou bien celui qui était coincé avec la fille dont il était secrètement amoureux et qui le haïssait _lui_.

* * *

- Les calîns. 

Le professeur Mason marchait entre les rangées de coussins doux et pelucheux qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Ses élèves étaient regroupés dans le fond de la classe, incertains de ce qui allait se passer.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez établir un plus grand degré de confort avec votre partenaire. Je veux que vous choisissiez un emplacement sur le sol et que vous vous installiez confortablement pendant que je parle. Tout le monde doit s'asseoir avec son partenaire et être en contact physique avec lui ou elle. Un des deux partenaires va se servir de l'autre comme vous le feriez avec un de ces coussins. Maintenant, s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde bougea d'un même élan, prenant la main de leur partenaire et pointant du doigt un endroit propice sur le sol ; excepté Harry et Draco, bien entendu. Les deux garçons avancèrent de quelques pas et s'assirent dans le coin libre le plus proche sur des coussins séparés. Harry chercha où Neville et Lavande étaient assis pour trouver son ami essayant de convaincre Lavande d'étendre sa tête sur un coussin qu'il avait placé sur ses genoux. Lorsque la jeune fille refusa obstinément, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se raidit, mais, à contre cœur, se positionna confortablement pour mettre sa tête sur le coussin de Neville. Il regarda vers Harry et lui sourit avant de placer sa main sur l'épaule de Lavande pour y tracer de petits cercles. Harry regarda ailleurs, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise.

- Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, nous attendons encore une fois après vous deux, s'exclama Mason. Je vous prierais de ne pas retarder mon cours plus longtemps.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent l'un l'autre, chacun d'eux arborant une expression de défi. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se désigner pour jouer le rôle de 'la fille' dans cet exercice. Frustrée, Mason soupira et ordonna sèchement :

- M. Malfoy, placez votre tête sur l'épaule de M. Potter.

Malfoy lui lança un regard de pure révulsion, mais son visage resta impassible et elle tapota ses doigts sur ses bras croisés en signe d'impatience. Grognant quelque chose d'impoli, le blond positionna sa tête à contre cœur sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous parler de la partie magique de ce cours. La théorie du Sex Magic vient de Lerner Cunningham, affectueusement surnommé Lerner le Débauché, dans le milieu des années 30. Il a observé qu'il se produisait une incroyable quantité de magie sans baguette lorsqu'il avait des relations sexuelles avec sa femme ; les verres volaient en éclats, les bougies flamboyaient. C'est sur cette constatation qu'il a émit la théorie que lorsqu'une personne possédant des pouvoirs magiques était impliquée dans des activités sexuelles, elle était au degré minimum de contrôle de sa magie. De plus, lorsque son partenaire est aussi une sorcière ou un sorcier, l'énergie de leur magie combinée est assez puissante. Il pensait que si leur magie pouvait être contrôlée et concentrée, en utilisant leur plaisir comme une sorte de catalyseur jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme, de grandes choses pourraient être accomplies.

Malfoy se tortilla, roulant ses épaules et ajustant son corps pour que la tension dans son cou s'atténue. Harry pensa qu'il devait être mal installé, mais il était peu disposé à faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier.

- On lui a rit au nez, bien entendu. Après tout, les situations où un sorcier pourrait avoir besoin d'une telle puissance magique ne sont pas très opportunes pour engager une relation sexuelle. Mais Lerner persista et, en effet, trouva une solution pour canaliser cette énergie dans des objets et des potions qui devenaient deux, voire même trois fois plus efficaces qu'elles ne l'auraient étées en temps normal. Les potions d'amour étaient presque irréversibles pour leurs victimes et les potions de guérisons devenaient miraculeuses…

Lorsque les mouvements de Malfoy commencèrent à devenir trop distrayant, Harry soupira, se tourna de façon à être derrière le Serpentard et entoura son torse de ses bras. Malfoy laissa échapper un son étouffé lorsque Harry l'attira contre lui. Harry se baissa de façon à ce que sa bouche soit juste à côté de l'oreille du garçon tendu et murmura :

- Ecoute, je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais nous devons le faire quand même, alors autant être dans une position confortable.

Après un moment, les épaules tendues et tremblantes de Malfoy se relaxèrent contre lui. Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'il cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses bras entouraient encore la taille de l'autre garçon, ce qui était bizarre pour lui, mais il refusait de les enlever car cela ressemblerait un peu trop à du renoncement. Il sentit ses propres battements de cœurs contre le dos de Malfoy et la chaleur du blond se propageait à travers son uniforme de façon déconcertante. Il inspira profondément et remarqua que Malfoy sentait agréablement le propre, comme un mélange de savon et d'air frais. Harry était surpris. Il avait pensé qu'il se serait aspergé d'atroces parfums très coûteux. Puis il décida brusquement d'arrêter de penser de l'_odeur_ de Malfoy.

- Lerner commença à enseigner à Poudlard environ dix ans après avoir développer de sa découverte, continua le professeur Mason. Son assistant, Derrick Spall, le remplaça pour un cours dans les années 70, alors qu'il était encore un élève. Après avoir obtenu ses diplômes, Derrick suivit son enseignement et a obtenu un poste de professeur il y a dix ans. La pratique du Sex Magic n'est pas qu'une pratique hédoniste et perverse. C'est une branche de la magie légitime et hautement efficiente. Elle est le plus souvent limité aux parents préparant des potions plus efficaces contre le rhume pour leurs enfants ou faisant eux-même leur propre production qui serait beaucoup plus coûteuse s'ils voulaient l'acheter au chemin de Traverse. Mais il reste très rare que l'on trouve deux personnes qui peuvent générer assez de magie entre eux pour faire des choses extraordinaires.

C'était au tour de Harry de se tortiller. Il n'était _pas_ à habituer à ça. Etre si près d'une autre personne était une situation assez stressante, spécialement lorsqu'il pouvait sentir Malfoy respirer contre son torse et que ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou. Il s'agita, décroisant ses jambes pour les étirer de chaque côté des hanches de Malfoy. Il se trouva que malheureusement, ce mouvement mettait l'autre garçon encore plus en contact avec lui qu'avant, tout comme une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il aurait préférée que Malfoy évite de presser. Le blond s'installa encore plus profondément contre lui, semblant avoir oublier contre qui il était étendu en plein milieu du cours de Mason. Harry regarda son visage et vit qu'il fixait le professeur Mason, profondément attentif à ses paroles. Il lui apparut qu'il devait être parfaitement inconscient de l'inconfort que provoquaient ses fesses chaudement et douillettement ajustées à la jonction de ses cuisses. Harry serra les dents et reporta son attention sur le cours.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous vois la semaine prochaine.

Harry repoussa Malfoy avec soulagement et saute sur ses pieds. Le Serpentard leva sur lui un regard vaguement confus et insulté avant de se détourner pour se lever. Harry considéra brièvement que peut-être Malfoy n'avait pas eu envi de s'éloigner de lui dès que le moment où ils y avaient été autorisés. Cette pensée envoya une drôle de sensation voleter dans son estomac.

- M. Potter? M. Malfoy? Je voudrais vous dire un mot, les appela le professeur Mason.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers elle, se tenant aux côtés opposés du bureau et se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Harry remarqua que Malfoy fixait le sol.

- Je suis sûre que vous êtes parfaitement conscient, poursuivit Mason. Que votre participation dans ce cours va différer des autres élèves. J'ai préparé pour vous un petit livret qui contient toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin. Sa lecture est _requise_, vous comprenez ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du mal l'un autre parce que vous êtes trop fiers pour apprendre à faire les choses correctement.

- Oui, m'dam, murmurèrent-ils.

- Très bien. Tenez.

Elle leur tendirent à chacun un petit livre tout relier de cuir.

- Vous pouvez partir M. Malfoy. Je souhaite avoir un entretien privé avec M. Potter.

Harry regarda Malfoy acquiescer et quitter la pièce. Les épaules du blond n'étaient pas aussi droites qu'à l'ordinaire et sa tête était toujours courbée en avant. Harry sentit quelque chose d'indescriptible le tirailler à l'évidente humiliation que le blond devait subir.

- M. Potter ? L'interpella doucement Mason, pour ramener son attention à elle. Puis-je vous parler sans détour?

Harry acquiesça, le sérieux de sa voix le mettant mal à l'aise.

- Je veux que vous me promettiez de lire ce livre.

Elle désigna le petit volume qu'il se passait d'une main à une autre.

- Sans les informations qu'il contient, vous allez très certainement finir par blesser M. Malfoy si ce n'est vous deux.

Harry la fixa un moment sans bouger.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas cela à Malfoy aussi ?

Mason soupira :

- Parce que, M. Potter, vous allez devoir être celui qui va prendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry, surpris mais soulagé, bien qu'il ait le sentiment que ceci ne plairait pas à Malfoy.

- Oui, vraiment, lui dit Mason sérieusement. J'ai parlé de votre situation avec la directrice McGonagall, et elle m'a informée de la longue animosité qui règne entre vous deux. J'ai notamment parlé avec le professeur Rogue de l'histoire personnelle de M. Malfoy. Ce que j'ai appris m'inquiète. Il est évident que M. Malfoy va essayer de profiter de la situation pour prendre le contrôle. Vous ne pouvez laisser cela se produire. A ce qu'on m'a dit, il n'a jamais eu aucune raison de pratiquer une forme de restriction de toute sa vie sous quelques formes que ce soit. Il n'a pas le self control nécessaire pour être doux et prévenant avec un amant. Si vous le laissez faire, il va vous surpasser et peut finir par vous blesser gravement pendant l'acte. En ce qui vous concerne, je pense toutefois que je peux vous faire confiance pour garder la tête froide pour ne pas vous en prendre à votre partenaire à cause de querelles du passé. Je ne pense pas que vous blesseriez M. Malfoy intentionnellement ou d'une autre manière. Ai-je raison, Harry ? Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

Hochant la tête avec ferveur, Harry déglutit. Il y avait un peu trop de choses à assimiler à la fois.

- Oui, dit-il, le pensant de tout son cœur.

L'idée de causer de la douleur à Malfoy pendant l'acte le dégoûtait.

- Je le lirais. Je le promets.

- Bien. Merci, Harry, lui sourit Mason. Je vous vois au dîner.

Quand elle partit, il ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait et jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Le contenu en était assez sérieux et non illustré, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout de même. Il commençait à comprendre à quel point sa discussion avec Mason avait été importante, alors qu'il lisait les instructions fournies. Malfoy aurait sans aucun doute adoré mettre Harry dans une position de soumission. Il aurait tellement adoré ça qu'il aurait fini par blesser Harry.

Fermant le petit livret, Harry rassembla ses affaires et prit le chemin pour descendre dîner, une nouvelle perspective s'offrant à lui.

_A suivre..._

Des câlins! Sa donne envie non? Le prochain chapitre est plein de révélations sur Harry et Draco! _Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Velvetblood

**Traductrice:** Angelina Delacour

**Rating:** M progressif

**Couple:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Note de la traductrice:** Nous voilà au chapitre 5 où les révélations pleuvent sur les sentiments des deux garçons. Je vous dis encore un gros merci pour vos encouragements qui me donnent des ailes pour la traduction. Je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 6 en ce moment pour pouvoir le mettre en ligne ce week-end!

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, mais connectez vous si vous voulez que je vous réponde!!

Bonne dégustation...

**Chapitre 5:**

- Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer notre transition de la théorie à la pratique. Vous avez probablement remarque que la configuration de la classe était un peu différente aujourd'hui…

Harry l'_avait_ remarqué. Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, la rangée de petits isoloirs aux lourds rideaux violets qui s'étendait contre le mur du fond lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il y reporta son attention et il fut saisit d'appréhension quant aux implications qu'un endroit plus privé pouvait bien signifier.

- Nous commencerons doucement, donc vous n'avez aucune raison de paniquer si vous êtes inexpérimentés. Aujourd'hui vous embrasserez seulement votre partenaire.

De toutes les abominables classes qu'il avait subies - les humiliations perpétuelles de Rogue, les cours de DCFM de Ombrage, les divagations de Trelawney - Harry n'avait jamais était aussi tenté de s'enfuir à toutes jambes hors de la classe que maintenant.

- Veuillez choisir un des isoloirs avec votre partenaire et commencer. Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir Draco pour savoir que celui-ci devait être aussi enraciner au sol que lui-même. Il évita de regarder le professeur Mason dans les yeux, prolongeant ainsi le moment où elle le forcerait à participer. Il grogna lorsqu'elle appela leurs noms.

- M. Potter? M. Malfoy? Pouvez-vous me rejoindre, s'il vous plait? Demanda-t-elle, souriant en voyant qu'ils lui lançaient tous deux des regards noirs alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'afficher ses têtes renfrognées, les garçons. Je savais que vous refuseriez de prendre part à la leçon d'aujourd'hui, et j'ai mis en place quelque chose de spécial pour vous. Suivez-moi.

Harry et Draco partagèrent un regard perplexe avant d'emboîter le pas derrière elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un des isoloirs. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois à l'intérieur, elle referma le lourd rideau violet et leur fit face. La première chose que remarqua Harry fut que l'isoloir, comme la tente des Weasley à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, était beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'on ne pouvait le soupçonner de l'extérieur. Il était aménager de deux fauteuils confortables et d'une méridienne ( V.O. : loveseat ). Harry et Draco prirent chacun un des fauteuils. Mason resta debout.

- Attendez un moment, dit-elle, farfouillant dans ses robes. Ah, nous y voilà.

Retirant une petite fiole de sa poche de devant, elle enleva le bouchon et retira une pipette pleine d'un liquide transparent. Penchant sa tête en arrière, elle laissa tomber prudemment trois gouttes sur sa langue avant de refermer la fiole.

- Test. Mon nom est Alb- Rosemary Mason, dit-elle avec difficulté. Bien, tout à l'air en ordre.

- Euh…professeur ? Hésita Harry. Est-ce du véritaserum?

- En effet, Harry, confirma-t-elle, marchant vers les deux garçons assis près l'un de l'autre pour poser la fiole sur un coin de table. J'ai senti que Draco et vous n'étiez pas assez à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour prendre part aux même leçons que vos camarades. Peut-être qu'une pincée d'honnêteté va vous aider à régler ce problème.

- Ca m'étonnerait, marmonna Harry.

- Trois gouttes, M. Potter. Sur la langue, ordonna-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Harry soupira et prit la fiole, laissant tomber trois gouttes sur sa langue. Ayant fini, il la reposa sur la table entre lui et Malfoy et observa le blond répéter les mêmes gestes sous l'approbation de Mason.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Vous avez le cours entier, une heure, pour discuter de ce que vous voulez.

Elle attendit un moment pour être sûre qu'ils commenceraient tout seuls, et comme c'était à prévoir, ils ne le firent pas. Soupirant, elle ouvrit le rideau et dit sèchement :

- M. Potter! Pourquoi vous êtes vous écartez de M. Malfoy la semaine dernière comme s'il était contagieux ? Discutez.

Harry resta un moment bouche bée devant le rideau qui s'était fermé quand elle était partit jusqu'à ce que l'effet du véritaserum ne se manifeste. Serrant les dents, il vit à travers sa frange que Malfoy le fixai intensément.

- C'est parce que j'étais mal à l'aise, s'exclama-t-il rapidement.

Mais s'il pensait que Malfoy aller se contenter de cette réponse, il se trompait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _pourquoi_ ? S'exclama Harry, stupéfié. Je…nous- Nous sommes ennemies, Malfoy! J'veux dire, je te hais depuis des années et tout à coup je me retrouve avec mes bras autour de toi pour faire des _câlins_ ! C'était bizarre ! Mais…

Harry ferma précipitamment sa bouche dans un craquement audible. Le veritaserum, toutefois, semblait penser qu'il était nécessaire de répondre honnêtement _et _complètement. Il se vit prendre une grande inspiration pour finir :

- Mais ce n'étais pas…désagréable. C'était chaud, dit-il atrocement embarrassé.

- Chaud ? Répéta Malfoy, complètement surpris.

- Oui. Je veux dire, c'est toi qui…était chaud, ajouta Harry piètrement. Il sentit le reste sortir avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir. Et tu sentais bon. Et j'étais mal à l'aise par ce que c'était _toi_ qui sentais bon, _toi_ qui étais pressé tout contre moi. C'était…étrange, et …un peu effrayant.

Fermant les yeux, Harry crispa ses mâchoires traîtresses et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait juste de révéler. Alors qu'aucune remarque acerbe ne venait de l'autre côté de la pièce, il sauta sur l'occasion pour tourner l'humiliation à son avantage.

- Tu ne semblais pas particulièrement presser de t'éloigner de moi, remarqua-t-il, et vit que l'autre garçon rougissait. Pourquoi ?

Il était intéressant d'observer la bataille qui faisait rage entre la fierté de Malfoy et la potion qu'il avait ingurgitée. Quand, comme il était à prévoir, le véritaserum gagna, le serpentard laissa échapper un soupir et détourna son visage avant de répondre à Harry.

- On ne m'a jamais…, il fit une pause, cherchant désespérément une formulation moins pathétique et ne la trouva pas. … étreint.

Harry n'était pas surpris. Il n'imaginait pas Lucius et Narcissa mordus de câlins. Mais d'une certaine façon, entendre ses mots venir de Malfoy semblait monumental. Draco était en train d'exposer une faiblesse qu'Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, et il doutait que personne d'autre ne la connaisse. Il savait pourtant que sa question n'avait pas eu une réponse complète, il resta donc silencieux.

- Quand tu m'a étreint comme ça, j'étais trop surpris pour bouger. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais après un moment, j'ai commencé à apprécier ça. C'était chaud, comme tu dis, et confortable. C'était…plaisant.

Harry déglutit, sentant un étrange pincement dans sa poitrine qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envi de creuser plus profondément. Haïssant Malfoy pour avoir dit ce qu'il ne pouvait pas et pour avoir répondu, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira :

- Dieu que je te hais…

- Merci, Potter, marmonna le blond.

- Quoi ? Ne prétends pas que ce n'est pas ton cas.

Draco resta silencieux, et en d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait pu laisser courir. S'ils n'avaient _pas_ ingéré tous deux une potion de vérité. La pensée que peut-être Malfoy gardait le silence parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sans révéler encore plus de choses qu'il ne le souhaitait, traversa l'esprit de Harry et ne voulu pas le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande :

- Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco crispa ses bras sur sa chaise, combattant de toute évidence la réponse, avant de murmurer doucement :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Malfoy!

Harry sursauta, profondément choqué et surpris par cette révélation.

- S'il te plait, Potter, laisse tomber, grimaça Draco, frottant ses yeux d'un air abattu.

Pour s'assurer que Harry n'aille pas plus loin dans son interrogatoire, il prit la parole brusquement :

- Tu penses qu'on peut le faire ? Ce cours de Sex Magic et tout ce que ça implique ?

- Je suppose. Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Harry était toujours un peu secoué par la révélation de Malfoy.

- Ouais, approuva Malfoy.

- Mais est-ce que tu le veux?

Harry avait posé la question avant d'avoir conscience de le vouloir.

- Quel genre de question est-ce ? No…je veux dire, bien sur que n-…,se défendit Malfoy vainement.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

- Tu en as envi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, faisant écho à ses propres mots.

- N- ! Fais chier ! Je ne le voulais pas ! Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que tu…avec le murmure…

- Le murmure? Le pressa Harry.

- Par Merlin, tu es un sadique, Potter, rouspéta Draco. Oui, le murmure. Dans mon oreille. Vendredi dernier.

- Et alors ? Demanda Harry, totalement confus.

Draco gémit et enterra sa tête dans ses mains. Harry se sentait mal pour lui, mais il s'amusait bien tout de même.

- Tes lèvres. Elles étaient vraiment très près de mon oreille, ton souffle était chaud, et ta voix était…._plaisante_, avoua le blond d'un trait pour en finir au plus vite.

- Tu tremblais, se remémora Harry avec un sourire.

- Je n'étais p- Par l'enfer! Draco frappa délibérément l'arrière de sa tête contre son fauteuil en signe de défaite.

Harry rit doucement, ce qui lui attira les foudres de deux yeux gris. Harry ne réalisa son erreur que trop tard, Draco avait déjà repris les choses à son avantage.

- Parlons de _toi_, Potter. Tu m'as rapproché ? Entourer tes jambes autour de moi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais rien en tête.

- Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de te tortiller dans tous les sens ! S'exclama Harry, se réjouissant que ce soit vrai. Ce n'était pas ma faute si tu as commencé à te presser contre moi ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être…distrait.

- Distrait? Répéta Draco en haussant l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.

- Oui, _distrait_. Harry le fixa.

- Tu es sur que tu n'étais pas plutôt en train de prendre du bon temps ?

- Ou-…, Harry maudit cette potion qui le stoppait et marmonna à la place. Non.

- Donc tu aimais ça ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, n'aimant clairement pas ce petit jeu. Pas de blague, Malfoy.

- Je suis seulement en train de suivre les consignes, _Potter_, répliqua Draco d'un sourire goguenard, utilisant contre lui les propres mots de Harry lors de la leçon où ils devaient se tenir la main.

Harry résista à l'envi pressante de réduire l'espace entre eux pour lui arracher ce sourire suffisant. Le garçon était retourné à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, assis droitement dans son fauteuil avec un genou sur l'autre comme s'il tenait sa cour. Enervé et profondément secoué par l'honnêteté qu'ils venaient de partager, Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Après un moment, Draco bougea sur son siège, le frottement du tissu brisant seul le silence.

- Tu me détestes vraiment? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- Non, répondit Harry automatiquement, ne savant pas que c'était la vérité avant de l'avoir dit. C'était le cas avant, mais maintenant, il se passe tellement de choses…de choses importantes.

- Merci quand même pour moi, rétorqua sèchement Draco.

- Ne boude pas, répliqua Harry. Je pense que j'ai réalisé à la fin de la cinquième année que je ne te détestais plus. Je sais pourquoi les choses ont changé pour moi, mais et toi ?

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Harry suivit ce mouvement inconsciemment. Lorsqu'il relâcha sa chair rougie, Harry détourna son regard et laissa échapper son souffle qu'il avait retenu. Il pensa aux autres étudiants qui se trouvaient dans les isoloirs autour d'eux, en train d'embrasser leur partenaire, et au fait que lui et Malfoy devraient eux aussi passer par-là un moment ou un autre. Un frisson le parcouru dans le dos et il se força d'arrêter de penser à ça. Il lui semblait qu'il apportait un peu trop d'attention à des choses étranges ces derniers temps, comme les lèvres et la senteur de Malfoy par exemple.

- Je ne pense pas que j'ai commencé à te haïr avant la fin de la cinquième année, avoua Draco, fixant Harry. J'étais en colère, en colère et embarrassé que tu es refusé mon amitié en première année. C'était blessant, et je voulais te faire mal aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que je te haïssais vraiment, parce que si tu avais changé d'avis et que tu m'avais demandé de devenir ton ami, j'aurais tout oublier.

Harry fixa l'autre garçon, totalement choqué pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute.

- Laisse moi clarifier les choses….tu as insulté mes amis, mes parents, essayé de m'humilier, de me faire renvoyer ou _tuer_ un nombre incalculable de fois parce que j'avais blessé ton orgueil quand nous avions onze ans ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis mesquin.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Continue, que s'est-il passé en cinquième année ?

- Eh, bien, comme je l'ai dis, tout a changé. Quand tu as envoyé mon père en prison !

Draco fit une pause et reprit d'une voix dégoûtée:

- Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez d'être à ce point parfait…meilleur en tout, brisant les règles sans conséquences, d'être le fameux Garçon qui a Survécu que tout le monde aime. Il a fallu que tu m'enlèves la seule chose dans ma vie qui me faisait sentir que j'avais quelque chose en plus que toi. Car après tout, j'avais un père.

Harry grogna.

- Tu continues à faire ça, protesta-t-il. Tu essayes toujours de me blesser. Rien de ce que tu diras ne peut me toucher, Malfoy. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Au bout du compte, il ne reste que les mots d'un petit snob pourri gâté qui ne peut se sentir bien qu'en gâchant l'humeur des autres.

Draco se détourna et tomba dans un silence maussade. Le cerveau de Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il était en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

- Attends un moment, commença-t-il. Tu as dis que tu ne savais pas si tu me haïssais, mais que tu as commencé à vraiment me haïr lorsque ton père a été mis en prison. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question- qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Draco tourna vers lui un regard tellement bouillant de colère que Harry se fit tout petit dans le fond de son fauteuil. Le blond avait l'air de devenir fou. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient crispés, mais Harry attendit patiemment, sachant qu'il finirait par répondre qu'il le veuille ou non.

- J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ta faute, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Mon père a pris une mauvaise décision et il s'est fait attraper tout seul.

- Bien, répliqua froidement Harry. Tu n'es pas complètement stupide après tout

- Va te faire foutre, Potter, rétorqua Draco avec mépris.

- Oh non, Malfoy, je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça que ça va se passer, riposta Harry.

Il vit les yeux du serpentard s'écarquillés par l'incrédulité et le choc.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit soudainement dévoilant la silhouette du professeur Mason.

- J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de vous apporter quelques sandwichs. Vous finirez ce cours après avoir manger, leur expliqua-t-elle en leur indiquant la salle de classe vide. Les autres élèves sont allés dinner dans la Grande Salle.

Les garçons se levèrent de leur siège en se lançant des regards noirs alors qu'ils la suivaient. Levant les yeux au ciel, Rosemary Mason lâcha un gros soupir.

- Et bien, ce fut fructueux…

_A SUIVRE…_

Au prochain chapitre leur premier baiser ( qui sera très ….hum…je n'en dis pas plus !)

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de la traductrice:** Vous n'avez plus besoin de la traditionnelle présentation que vous connaissez par coeur je pense

Un grand merci encore à tous pour vos reviews qui me boostent dans mon boulot ( plaisir ) de traduction!

Voilà le chapitre très attendu enfin arrivé! Et oui, la scène que tout le monde attendait depuis le début de l'histoire ( faut pas se mentir à soi-même)!

Une très bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6:**

Rosemary Mason, depuis une décennie qu'elle enseignait, n'avait jamais eut à faire face à deux élèves aussi difficiles que ceux qui étaient en train de se regarder en chien de faïence entre deux bouchées de sandwich devant elle. Soupirant, elle se massa le front du pouce et de l'index et retourna son attention sur les évaluations de la leçon du jour. Elle avait remarqué une petite boule d'énergie rose venant du côté de Londubat et Brown…Elle sourit. Ces deux là s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés, si ce n'était par le pouvoir au moins par la compatibilité.

Cette pensée la ramena aux deux garçons devant elles. Ils avaient un tel potentiel. Au début, elle avait imaginé que l'animosité qui régnait entre eux allait seulement attiser leur magie jusqu'au sommet, mais elle commençait à avoir des doutes. Aucun des couples d'étudiants tumultueux qu'elle avait eut auparavant n'avait de véritable raison de se haïr. Il s'agissait seulement les habituelles rivalités scolaires, crêpes-chignons et autres, en somme, rien qui ne pouvait se régler. Ces deux là, par contre, se trouvaient dans les deux camps opposés d'une guerre.

Mason ramena son regard sur Draco et elle eût un pincement au cœur, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle pensait trop souvent à certains de ses étudiants. Elle ne pouvait imaginer aucun d'eux en train de faire ce qu'un mangemort était censé faire. Cela semblait si improbable pour ses petits innocents aux joues roses. Si elle était complètement honnête envers elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle espérait que le partenariat entre le garçon Malfoy et Potter le gagnerait à leur cause. Ils seraient tous deux plus fort, et cela pouvait faire la différence pour leur vie ou leur mort.

Les gonds de la porte grincèrent alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait pour laisser le passage à Minerva McGonagall, qui lança un bref sourire strict à Harry avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Rosemary. Mason se demanda si c'était là le moyen qu'avait trouvé son aînée pour rester saine d'esprit – rester distante. Minimisant toutes sortes d'attachements envers ses élèves.

- Rosemary, j'ai essayé de vous contacter plus tôt, mais vous étiez indisponible, dit-elle vivement. La réunion du personnel a été déplacée.

- Oh, très bien, Mason cligna des yeux, confuse. Pourquoi ?

McGonagall ne répondit pas mais ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté, indiquant silencieusement les deux garçons mangeant tout près. Faisant un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, elle se leva et indiqua au professeur de Métamorphose l'un des isoloirs. Elle avait eu une merveilleuse idée en insonorisant les rideaux.

- Nous nous réunirons dans le bureau du directeur, annonça McGonagall à voix basse une fois les rideaux fermés.

- Je pensais que l'accès en était condamné?

- Il l'était, dit-elle avec un regard chargé de signification. Nous avons un invité.

- Oh, souffla Rosemary, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Je vois.

- Je vous verrais à huit heures. Le mot de passe est bonbon au citron.

Rosemary sourit tendrement et aperçut le même sourire sur le visage de l'autre femme. Les invités inattendus étaient promesses de bons moments.

- C'est l'heure les garçons, leur annonça Mason en regardant la pendule et ouvrant les rideaux de l'isoloir qu'elle et McGonagall venaient juste de quitter. Vous n'aurez pas à rester aussi longtemps que vos camarades car j'ai une réunion je soir. Entrez là-dedans.

Harry et Draco reposèrent à contre coeur leur sandwich à demi mangé. Apparemment la ruse qu'ils avaient tacitement mise en place, c'est à dire manger le plus de sandwichs possibles, avait échoué. Ils en étaient arrivés au cinquième lorsqu'elle les avait appelés. Avançant plus lentement qu'il n'était vraiment nécessaire, ils pénétrèrent dans la tente et firent face à Mason.

- Un quart d'heure, sur les lèvres. Et n'essayez pas de gagner du temps, les avertit-elle, refermant les rideaux derrière elle.

Harry et Draco se lancèrent un regard septique à travers la lumière tamisée de l'isoloir. Aucun des garçons ne bougeait, essayant de gagner du temps malgré l'ordre de Mason. Leur colère de tout à l'heure semblait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir, étant remplacée par un sentiment d'anxiété vertigineux qui faisait trembler leurs mains et rendait leur gorge sèche.

- Donc…euh, commença Harry, faisant un vague geste de la main qui fit sursauter Malfoy. Tu veux …t'asseoir ?

- M'asseoir ? Répéta Draco, ses yeux allant du sofa à Harry.

- Sur le canapé.

- Ouais, acquiesça Malfoy. D'accord.

Harry regarda Malfoy du coin des yeux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sofa. L'autre garçon paraissait assez démonté, déglutissant fréquemment et essuyant ses mains sur son uniforme. Harry repensa à leur conversation et au fait que Malfoy pouvait avoir envi de coucher avec lui.

Il fixa ses chaussures en s'asseyant, sentant les coussins s'affaisser sous le poids de Malfoy à côté de lui. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il admettrait que sa seule objection envers son partenariat avec Malfoy venait de sa propre nervosité et de son sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. Dès le moment où le choc qu'il avait eu en apprenant qui était son partenaire était passé, ses pensées s'étaient focalisées avec force entre ce qu'il aurait à faire, et son incertitude quant au fait qu'il devrait le faire avec un autre garçon. Sa plus grande surprise avait été de constater qu'il ne repoussait pas vraiment l'idée de coucher avec un autre garçon, mais qu'il était plutôt terrifié à la pensée de coucher avec quelqu'un tout court.

- Euh…Potter ? Il entendit Malfoy dire son nom doucement, d'un ton presque apeuré.

-Hm ? Murmura Harry distraitement. Ah, oui. Le – Le baiser.

- Ouais, ça, dit Drago, hochant la tête avant de détourner les yeux.

- Tourne-toi vers moi, ordonna Harry, se surprenant lui-même.

Malfoy lui lança un regard étonné, mais fit comme il lui avait dit.

- Faisons-le et finissons-en le plus vite possible, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il en tremblant.

- C'est ce que j'avais en tête, approuva Harry

- Bien. Ouais…bien.

- Malfoy, tu es en train de bafouiller, lui fit remarquer Harry, souriant légèrement.

- Oh, désolé. Je… !

Harry se pencha brusquement vers lui et Malfoy laissa échapper un cri en se reculant. Harry se recula aussi en tressaillant et ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Malfoy, les yeux grands ouverts, ne s'approche plus près. Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'avança encore une fois, s'arrêtant alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Il sentit la légèreté du souffle de Malfoy sur ses lèvres et regarda dans ses yeux gris à demi fermés avant que ceux-ci ne fixent ses lèvres. Prenant ce geste comme un signal, Harry supprima la distance entre eux.

Il pouvait dire avec la plus grande certitude que son second baiser était en tout point différent du premier. Il y avait évidemment le fait que le second venait d'un garçon plutôt que d'une fille, mais à partir de là les différences tenaient entièrement du domaine de la sensation. Les lèvres de Malfoy n'étaient ni froides ni glissantes ; elles étaient chaudes et les lèvres de Harry s'accrochaient aux siennes. Il était surpris par la douceur de la bouche de l'autre garçon, chose qu'il n'avait attribué jusque là qu'aux filles.

Les premiers temps, aucun des garçons ne bougea. Ils étaient assis là, leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre, ne sachant pas qui devait faire le prochain mouvement. Malfoy remua, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour être à l'aise, et Harry laissa échapper un soupir à la sensation des lèvres de Malfoy glissant sur les siennes. Avançant encore, il embrassa le blond encore et encore, approfondissant ses baisers par degrés jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

Harry ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais lorsque Malfoy commença à lui rendre ses baisers, sa première pensée fut que le serpentard était bien trop doué pour son propre bien. Harry ressenti immédiatement l'envie urgente de gémir alors que la bouche de l'autre garçon était scellée à la sienne et lui procurait tout un tas de délicieuses frictions qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il répondit en glissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds qui couvraient la nuque de Malfoy et tira sa tête en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès. Draco inspira brusquement par le nez et fit courir une main le long de la mâchoire de Harry.

Aucun d'eux ne réalisa où l'intensité du baiser les menait jusqu'à ce que Harry pousse Malfoy sur le dos. Malfoy se laissa tomber en arrière sans résistance au début, mais il se crispa lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Harry sentit des mains sur ses épaules qui essayaient de le repousser, mais la résistance était faible et il se pressa de tout son poids sur le garçon en dessous de lui et approfondit encore plus le baiser. Toute idée de résistance quitta Draco et ses mains s'accrochèrent derrière les épaules de Harry pour l'attirer plus près. Harry dévorait sa bouche, laissant l'instinct le guider alors qu'il balayait les lèvres de Malfoy avec sa langue. L'autre garçon haleta et pencha sa tête en arrière, ses yeux grands ouverts regardaient Harry exprimant son choc.

Leur respiration était irrégulière et agitée alors qu'ils se fixaient. Harry savait que, techniquement, ils avaient fini leur leçon, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais il attendit un signe de la part de Malfoy sur la suite des événements.

Les yeux de Draco vacillaient d'un côté à l'autre, cherchant à décrypter le regard du griffondor. Laissant échapper un soupir tremblant, il se souleva pour presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry une nouvelle fois. Harry sentit la bouche de Malfoy s'ouvrir sous la sienne et il en profita pour taquiner du bout de sa langue celle de l'autre garçon. Draco poussa un gémissement et attira Harry pour qu'il soit au-dessus de lui comme avant et harcela avidement la langue du brun avec la sienne. Harry laissa ses bras céder et s'installa avec plaisir sur le corps chaud en dessous de lui, une jambe entre celles de Malfoy et l'autre fermement dans les coussins du sofa. Malfoy s'arqua contre lui, le faisant gémir et approfondir leur baiser, sa langue explorant la bouche chaude du serpentard. Les mains de Malfoy s'aggripèrent soudainement à la taille de Harry et sa jambe gauche se souleva pour s'enrouler autour ses hanches…

- Les garçons ?

La voix de Mason filtra au travers de leur brouillard hormonal d'adolescents.

- Avez-vous fini ?

Harry éloigna sa bouche de celle de Malfoy et prit quelques profondes inspirations, sa poitrine touchant celle de l'autre garçon à chaque fois qu'il expirait.

- Ou..Oui, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge et en se dégageant du corps chaud en dessous de lui.

Malfoy se mit sur les coudes alors que Harry s'asseyait de son côté du canapé. Un silence pesant flottait dans l'air tandis qu'ils se levaient et remettaient de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Malfoy, détournant les yeux lorsqu'il le regarda aussi.

- Donc…euh…A vendredi ? Demanda Harry, évitant son regard.

- A plus alors, répondit rapidement Draco avant de sortir de leur isoloir.

Harry émergea des rideaux après lui et rougit furieusement lorsque le professeur Mason lui lança un regard.

- Tout va bien, M. Potter ?

- Oui, s'exclama Harry, un peu trop vite peut-être. Je vais bien.

Mason sourit en les regardant sortir et remarquant qu'ils faisaient tout pour ne pas se bousculer. Elle aurait dû se douter que se tenir les mains, se câliner et se parler ne seraient pas suffisant pour ces deux-là. Il restait du travail à faire, se dit-elle, mais à en juger par les crépitements blancs qui s'étaient manifestés devant leur salon privé, elle pressentait que leur propre désir ne les laisserait pas cacher leurs sentiments plus longtemps.

Harry s'écroula la tête la première sur son lit dès qu'il atteint sa chambre. Son retour aux dortoirs des griffondors avait été des plus inconfortables. Esquissant une grimace à ce souvenir, il passa une main sous lui et frotta le devant de son pantalon. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était une petite séance de masturbation et une bonne nuit de sommeil…

- Harry ? L'appela la voix de Neville d'un coin de la chambre.

Harry grogna. Il ne voulait parler à personne pour le moment, et encore moins à quelqu'un associé au cours de Sex Magic. Laissant sa tête dans son oreiller, il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux pour répondre.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix irritée et assourdie.

- Comment ça c'est passé?

Harry poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Neville. Sa voix ne trahissait qu'une inquiétude sincère pour un ami.

- Affreusement, répondit-il, secrètement reconnaissent que les effets du Veritaserum se soient estompés. La pensée qu'il était en train de mentir suivit rapidement la précédente et Harry grogna dans son oreiller, frappant son matelas en signe de frustration.

- Euh…Harry ?

Neville était vraiment inquiet maintenant et Harry tourna sa tête vers lui.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste que…laisse tomber. Comment c'était avec Lavande ?

- Bien, après que je l'ai convaincue de se taire, répondit Neville faisant éclater Harry de rire. Il le rejoignit un moment après et ils rirent bruyamment jusqu'aux larmes.

- Je suis désolé mon pote, le consola Harry en secouant la tête et en essuyant le coin de ses yeux.

- Oh, ne le sois pas. Je suis sûr que ça a été pire pour toi, sourit Neville.

Harry lui envoya un coussin qu'il évita et rit de plus belle alors que Harry fermait les rideaux de son lit.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- B'ne nuit, Neville.

Harry se retourna sur le dos et enleva ses lunettes. Repoussant ses chaussures et enlevant son caleçon, il fut soulagé de voir que son petit problème avait diminué. En tout cas, assez pour qu'il puisse dormir sans avoir à se masturber, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement bien.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas se masturber en pensant à Draco Malfoy.

_A suivre..._

Je veux absolument vos impressions sur ce baiser!!!

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de la traductrice:** Nous voilà au 7eme chapitre! Pas de bécotage Harry/Draco cette fois, mes quelques infos intéréssantes et l'avancement du couple Neville/Lavande!

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7:**

Mardi soir, on pouvait trouver Harry étudiant de près des notes sur les cours de Charmes de ces six dernières années, celles de Hermione bien entendu, dans le but de préparer un A.S.P.I.C. blanc impromptu qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Se servant de sa main pour cacher les pages, Harry fixait le sol et pestait alors qu'il essayait désespérément de réciter ses incantations de mémoires . Seul un éclair orange au coin de l'œil le prévint avant que la pile de parchemins ne lui soit arrachée des mains.

- Donne-moi ça! S'exclama Ron, s'écroulant dans une chaise en face de lui. Je suis dans la merde avec ce test. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas révisé mes cours de Charmes ?

- Eh bien, nous échouerons tous les deux, gémit Harry en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

Ron émit un grognement en signe d'acquiescement, épluchant les notes dans un grand bruissement de papier. Après un moment, ses yeux allaient des pages à Harry, lui lançant des regards furtifs de temps à autres pensant que celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Harry pensait savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête de son meilleur ami, et il évita intentionnellement son regard.

- Euh, Harry?

Harry se retint de pousser un gémissement frustré lorsqu'il entendit la voix timide de Ron briser le silence.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il sur un ton irrité qu'il espérait que Ron mettrait sur le compte de son mécontentement à propos de leur contrôle imminent.

- Euh…, Ron fit une pause lançant des coups d'oeil nerveux sur ses notes. Neville m'a dit que vous avez dû embrasser vos partenaires au cours de Sex Magic hier…

- Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton bref.

- Ouais, donc, comment ça c'est passé? Tu sais, avec Malfoy ?

- En comparant avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux dire? Demanda sèchement Harry. Comment est-ce que tu crois que ça c'est passé ? C'était horrible. J'ai dû _embrasser_ Malfoy.

- Ah, ouais, approuva Ron en hochant la tête et en faisant la grimace. Dégoutant. Bien. Mais, Harry?

- Oui, Ron? Dit Harry en serrant les dents, piquant l'un des parchemins pour prétendre le lire.

- Tu n'es pas…Je veux dire, la Coupe a fait une erreur de toute évidence quand elle t'a casé avec Malfoy, non? Parce que tu n'es pas, tu sais…

- Gay? Finit le brun pour lui, le regardant furieusement par-dessus le bord de son parchemin. Non, je ne le suis pas. La Coupe a fait une erreur.

- Tu es sûr? Demanda Ron prudemment, triturant le reste des parchemins dans ses mains à cause de l'inquiétude. Chose pour laquelle Hermione lui passerait un bon savon plus tard.

Bouillant de rage, Harry balança le rouleau à Ron, sentant une pointe de satisfaction en lui lorsqu'il rebondit sur son front. S'extirpant de sa chaise, il se tint devant son ami, les poings serrés.

- Je ne suis _pas_ gay! Cria-t-il, attirant sur lui toute l'attention de la salle commune. De plus, je ne vous ai pas encore complètement pardonné tes frères et toi pour m'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Donc tu ferais bien de la boucler, compris ?

- D'accord, je suis désolé, s'excusa Ron levant ses mais en signe de défense.

Soupirant, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour se faire à nouveau face à son ami honteux.

- Je suis désolé, Ron. Je ne voulais pas…j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, c'est tout.

- Mais c'est le couvre-feu, objecta Ron sans conviction.

Harry était déjà en chemin dans les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre pour prendre sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

Neville avait enduré le fait que Lavande l'évite, garde un silence obstiné en sa présence ou qu'elle se plaigne pendant les cours de Sex Magic pour les deux dernières semaines. Dire qu'il en avait marre était bien loin de la vérité. Dire qu'il avait atteint le point limite serait bien plus précis.

Ce mardi soir, il était en train d'écrire un devoir pour le cours d'Herbologie Avancée sur la façon dont les propriétés curatives des racines de Mandragores et le pouvoir désintoxiquant des bézoards pouvaient être combinés et utilisés efficacement contre les maux de ventre. Il avait reçu quelques mots du professeur Chourave sur le sujet. Lui et son pseudo-mentor n'avaient pas toujours les mêmes opinions concernant l'utilisation des plantes qu'ils adoraient tous les deux. Elle pinçait toujours les lèvres en signe de désapprobation à ses idées sur l'utilisation des remèdes à bases de plantes pour les maux bénins. Il se souvenait encore du mot qu'elle lui avait écrit.

' _Honnêtement, Neville, Mandragores et bézoards ? Gâcheriez-vous de tels ingrédients si difficiles à obtenir pour guérir les effets d'un vice stupide et personnel_ ?'

Il poussa un soupir, laissant tomber sa plume et massant son sou douloureux, puis regarda autour de lui d'un air fatigué. Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il tomba sur Lavande qui mâchonnait le coin de sa lèvre en se concentrant sur son livre de Charmes. Il sourit. C'était agréable de la voir à l'aise pour la première fois depuis que l'école avait commencé. Elle leva les yeux et il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle fronça les sourcils, se glaçant sur place. Puis d'un mouvement brusque, elle referma son livre, se leva de son siège et se retourna pour déguerpir. Neville serra sa mâchoire et n'hésita qu'un instant avant de la suivre.

Elle marchait rapidement lorsqu'il la rattrapa au pied de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Attrapant un bout de sa robe, il l'obligea à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna d'un air paniqué. Neville pensa qu'elle ressemblait à un animal en cage lorsque son regard croisa le sien ; ses yeux allaient d'un point à un autre, cherchant un sauveur potentiel pour la retirer de ses griffes. Il sentit une autre vague de colère gronder dans sa poitrine. C'en était assez.

- Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Agir comment ? Eluda Lavande, pressant ses livres contre elle de façon protectrice.

- Tu m'évites. Tu ne me parles pas. Tu fuis devant moi. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Il posait enfin les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis près de deux semaines.

- Rien, s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur. Tu dois juste comprendre que je suis contrariée.

- A propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il pensait déja connaître la réponse.

- Neville, ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envi d'être avec toi en cours de Sex Magic, lui répondit-elle.

- Et c'est ma faute? Rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

- Eh bien, dans un sens oui, je sais que tu as un faible pour moi, depuis des années même. Tu as dû influencer la Coupe d'une certaine manière.

Neville fit de son mieux pour se retenir de l'étrangler.

- Peut-être bien, admit-il pour voir sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Elle avait espéré qu'il démentirait. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, à moins que je n'ai pu atteindre la Coupe et que j'y ai mis nos deux noms attachés ensemble, je n'ai pas à être plus blâmé de la situation que toi. M'ignorer ne résoudra rien, et encore moins pleurer à chacun de nos cours ensemble. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je détestais que tu fasses ça ?

- Mais je ne veux pas de cette situation, protesta-t-elle avec une voix aiguë, les larmes prêtes à déborder de ses yeux. Je voulais être partenaire avec quelqu'un de charmant et de mignon. Quelqu'un qui m'offrirait des fleurs et des bonbons…quelqu'un de romantique! Qui me ferait valser et rêver ! Quelqu'un comme…Harry, ou, je ne sais pas, peut-être même Blaise Zabini…

Neville rit si fort qu'elle se recula et lui lança une oeillade assassine.

- Harry? Harry n'a pas une once de romantisme en lui, et ses capacités à danser la valse ne rendraient même pas un âne boiteux jaloux. Soyons un peu honnête, l'unique raison pour laquelle tu voulais Harry comme partenaire est qu'il est célèbre. Et Zabini parce qu'il est riche. Mon dieu, tu es vraiment aussi superficielle qu'on le dit.

- Quo…je…Comment _oses_-tu? S'écria Lavande, indignée.

- Et bien, malgré tout ça…, continua Neville en se penchant vers elle.

Il s'interrompit. Malgré le fait que Lavande Brown, la fille la plus populaire de Griffondor si ce n'était de tout Poudlard, soit bloquée contre un mur de pierre et complètement à sa merci, sa gorge était serrée et son estomac rempli de papillons. Sa bravoure avait des limites, et son envie de retourner à ses devoirs était forte. Cependant, il tint bon et observa le joli visage de Lavande tourné vers lui.

- Malgré tout quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle était à court de souffle ce qu'elle attribuerait plus tard à la peur ou à l'indignation que lui inspirait son attitude…Tout sauf à sa proximité.

Neville sourit.

- Je sais danser la valse à la perfection, éluda-t-il. Ma grand-mère m'a fait prendre des cours à l'âge de huit ans.

Il fut ravi de voir le choc se propager dans son regard, et lorsqu'il retourna à son devoir de Potion il marchait le cœur plus léger.

Harry resserra autour de lui le tissu transparent de sa cape, bien que ses murmures rendent son invisibilité plutôt inefficace.

- Je ne suis pas gay, pesta-t-il pour la sixième fois. Peut-être que _Ron_ est gay. Il était voulait tellement savoir ce que sa faisait d'embrasser Malfoy….

Au tournant, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il était passé souvent devant lors de ses nombreuses promenades nocturnes et ses yeux tombaient toujours sur les toiles d'araignées qui s'étendaient de la base de la statue au faux mur dont elle protégeait l'accès. Elles réussissaient toujours à provoquer un tiraillement dans son estomac, le délaissement du bureau de Dumbeldore le rendait un peu dépressif bien qu'il ne lui ait pas pardonné les événements de sa cinquième Année. Mais le temps refermait toutes sortes de blessures, et son amertume envers le vieil homme s'était considérablement atténuée depuis.

Cette nuit pourtant, les toiles d'araignées étaient absentes et on pouvait voir des traces de pas dans la poussière. Harry s'approcha rapidement, ses baskets faisant du bruit sur le sol de pierre. Il savait que personne ne pouvait changer le mot de passe à part le directeur lui-même. Donc à moins qu'il ne soit de retour, le mot de passe devait toujours être…

- Nid de cafards! Cria Harry au visage impassible de la gargouille de pierre. Se débarrassant de sa cape alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, pensant stupidement que la cape l'empêchait d'être entendu par la statue. Il cria encore une fois : Nid de Cafards !

Lorsque la gargouille resta immobile, Harry se secoua pour sortir de son étonnement paralysant. Se mettant à côté de la statue, il poussa son épaule de son côté.

- Bordel de Dieu, Nid de Cafards !

Après plusieurs minutes de menaces, de sorts divers et varié, de moyens douloureux de faire bouger cette gargouille, Harry se laissa tomber à terre, suant et épuisé. Enlevant ses lunettes pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux, il observa de manière floue au sillage semi-circulaire de poussière et de toiles d'araignées devant lui. Il savait que quelqu'un avait dû rentrer dans le bureau du Directeur. Il le _savait_.

- Bonbon au citron, dit quelqu'un d'une voix roque et faible au-dessus de lui.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise lorsque la pierre derrière lui se déroba et qu'il tomba à la renverse. Stupéfait, il leva la tête et scruta le couloir vide. L'air semblait se mouvoir. Il plissa les yeux pour observer le phénomène, réussissant seulement à se rendre nauséeux. Tâtonnant à la recherche de ses lunettes, il les mit hasardeusement sur son nez à temps pour voir l'effet habituel que provoque une Cape d'Invisibilité qui est retirée. Apparut alors une forme ratatinée portant une robe déguenillée suivit par un visage ridé entouré par une touffe de cheveux gris en bataille.

- J'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu mon goût pour les Cafards, expliqua Dumbeldore, tenant sa cape sous un bras tendant l'autre vers Harry. C'est le résultat malheureux d'avoir partager une grotte avec une toute une colonie d'entre eux.

Le directeur renvoyait une piteuse image, épuisé comme il était, et Harry prit avec hésitation sa main, le laissant l'aider à se mettre debout.

- Viens avec moi, Harry, lui demanda Dumbeldore. Je suis sûr que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.Hochant la tête silencieusement, Harry le suivit dans l'escalier venteux qui menait à son bureau, qui était aussi bizarre que d'habitude. Harry détourna la tête lorsque Dumbeldore s'assit dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Le vieil homme fragile ne semblait pas être à sa place parmi tous ses objets clinquants et scintillants. Il ressemblait à un tas de cendre contre le rouge lumineux de sa chaise en cuir.

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et grimaça, ne sachant pas s'il était préparé à entendre sa voix malade encore… ou ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'imagine que mon apparence doit te choquer ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, la gorge sèche.Un silence tomba et se creusa entre eux, lourd et inconfortable. Harry tapa dans le tapis du bout de sa chaussure, soudainement incertain de la raison pour laquelle il avait eut tellement envie de voir Dumbeldore. Un an et demi les séparait, aussi bien que la trahison de la cinquième Année d'Harry, et plus la pause s'étendait, plus le gouffre se creusait. Harry n'était pas sûr que la brèche se refermerait, mais le silence était pire et il se fit une raison.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Vous avez mentionné une grotte.

- Ah oui, Dumbledore fit un sourire lamentable. Ma maison loin de ma maison pour les derniers six mois. Avant ça, j'ai traqué Voldemort dans tout le Royaume Uni. Il y avait des indices, bien entendu, mais seulement une poignée d'entre eux semblaient prometteurs. A cause de la grande intelligence de Voldemort, toutefois ceux qui semblaient sérieux n'était que des montages au mieux, et les miettes de réelles informations étaient difficiles à trouver parmi les fausses. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé à la fin du printemps, je devais être très prudent pour cacher ma présence. La cape m'a aidé.

Harry sentit sa tête lui tourner à cause de tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Tant d'information après un an et demi d'absence. Dumbledore savait où se trouvait Voldemort, ce qu'il était en train de faire…Il savait, et une fois de plus, il avait laissé Harry dans le brouillard.

Devinant le chemin de ses pensées, le Directeur ajouta rapidement:

-Je pense que tu sais, Harry, que si toute correspondance eût été possible, tu aurais reçu des nouvelles.

- Vraiment? Répliqua Harry froidement, la chose sous-entendu qui régnait entre eux maintenant mise à jour.

Dumbledore soupira, s'installant profondément dans sa chaise avec un air de grande fatigue.

- Je ne regrette rien de plus que d'avoir garder autant de secrets pour toi lorsque tu étais plus jeune, Harry, commença-t-il, sa voix tremblante et lourde de culpabilité. Je t'ai donné mes raisons mais je dois admettre qu'elles ne semblaient pas aussi convaincantes quand je te les ai dites que lors de cette époque. Je suis désolé.

Harry regarda ailleurs, ses mâchoires se serrant alors qu'il fixait Fumseck qui dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Dumbledore avec sa question sur le bout de la langue, sa voix n'était pas assurée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il rassemble des forces, des alliés, répondit le vieil homme. Son armée est presque au complet, tous ses anciens camarades trouvés et assemblés.

- Quand ? Demanda Harry, sachant qu'il serait compris.

- Bientôt je pense, annonça Dumbledore. Harry…

Il fit une pause, le regardant gravement alors qu'il assemblait ses prochains mots. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry et le jeune homme sentit au fond de lui quelque chose qui voulait s'enfuir en voyant l'expression solennelle dans ce regard autrefois pétillant.

- Tu as envie que je te traite comme un adulte, et pas un enfant. Je pense que je te le dois bien, et donc je vais d'être très franc avec toi, même si la vérité n'est pas plaisante.

Le directeur le fixa intensément, posant ses mains ridées sur son bureau.

- La guerre arrive, beaucoup vont y perdre la vie, et parmi ceux-là un certain nombre de ceux qui sont entre ses murs. Professeurs, camarades, amis…Tu seras incapable d'éviter quelques-unes de ces morts et tu seras responsable des autres.

Harry fixa Dumbledore, refusant obstinément d'écouter le tremblement de ses genoux qui lui suggéraient de s'asseoir. Il refusait de voir l'image qui voulait s'imposer à son esprit, celle de Ron et d'Hermione, ensanglantés et immobiles, et lui se tenant auprès d'eux, sa baguette pendant, inutile dans sa main.

- Harry, continua Dumbledore. Change le.

Lorsque Harry le fixa sans comprendre, le vieil homme secoua la tête et détourna son visage.

- Change le…si tu ne veux pas avoir à le tuer.

Il commença à comprendre, et lorsqu'il le fut complément, Harry laissa échapper une exclamation tremblante et aiguë. Draco.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Harry répondit à la demande de ses genoux, et s'assit. Dumbledore retourna son visage vers lui et Harry se força à le regarder aussi, à voir les dommages causés au corps de l'homme en face de lui et de se sentir reconnaissant pour ça.

- Le mot de passe va être changé lors de mon départ. Au cas où tu en aurais besoin, se sera 'Amour'. La seule force sur cette terre que notre ennemi ne peut faire face, déclara Dumbledore, souriant doucement. Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas perdu mon sens de l'humour au moins.

Harry laissa échapper un rire discret et regarda le Directeur se lever lentement, grimaçant d'une douleur qu'Harry pouvait tout juste deviner, puis contourner son bureau pour se tenir devant lui.

- Je dois m'en aller. Sens-toi libre de rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, déclara-t-il.

A ces mots, Harry ressentit une grande envie de dire non, de l'attraper et de le forcer à rester. A la place, il hocha la tête, et le Directeur dépassa sa chaise et disparu de sa vue.

- Au revoir.

Harry resta seul dans le bureau pas-si-silencieux-que-ça du Directeur qui étaient envahis par les ronflements et les murmures endormis des portraits et de Fumseck. L'aube se leva doucement, le gris et puis le rose et enfin le doré qui remplit la pièce d'une chaude lueur. Regardant encore une dernière fois autour de lui, il partit, descendant les escaliers le cœur lourd et avec plus de questions qu'il n'en avait en entrant.

Ses amis ne lui demandèrent rien lorsqu'il arriva au petit déjeuner avec les yeux rouges.

_A suivre..._

Rassurez vous, on retrouve notre petit couple préféré dans le prochain chapitre pour un nouveau cours de Sex Magic! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il quand même plus?

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de la traductrice :** Me revoilà enfin de mes deux mois de travail d'été ! J'ai bien reçu toutes vos reviews qui témoignaient de votre impatience de lire la suite, la voici enfin ! Jetez vous dessus ! Vous trouverez la signification du (1) tout en bas !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8 :**

Harry était en retard au cours de Sex Magic ce jour-là. Lorsqu'il apparut dans la Salle sur Demande à 17h18, il avisa le visage fermé de Mason et baissa immédiatement son regard vers ses chaussures. Elle secoua la tête et pointa du doigt l'isoloir que Malfoy et lui avaient utilisé la semaine précédente.

- Entrez là-dedans, M. Potter, soupira-t-elle. Il vous informera des directives à suivre.

- Oui, m'dam, marmonna Harry, gardant la tête baissée en écartant le rideau pour entrer.

Malfoy était assis sur le sofa, tendu comme un piquet, ses genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre et ses mains pâles s'agitaient inconsciemment. Il sursauta lorsque Harry entra, ses yeux trahissant une myriade d'émotions embrouillées, et parmi celles-ci, le désappointement quant au fait que Harry s'était finalement montré. Harry l'ignora et s'avança jusqu'au côté opposé du sofa, s'effondrant dessus. Enlevant ses lunettes, il les posa sur la table basse à côté d'eux et passa son bras sur ses yeux.

- Mason dit que tu es supposé me mettre au courant de ce que l'on doit faire, murmura-t-il, fatigué par son manque de sommeil.

- Euh, oui, répondit Malfoy. Nous sommes supposés, hum, faire ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière…mais plus.

- Plus ?

- Oui, confirma Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que _plus_ veux dire exactement? Le questionna Harry.

- Euh…la même chose, mais dans d'autres endroits, répondit-il, clairement mal à l'aise.

Harry soupira d'impatience, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le ton évasif de Malfoy.

- Malfoy, dis-moi juste ce qu'on doit faire.

- Mais je viens de te le dire, protesta Draco.

- Et si tu me montrais tout simplement? Murmura Harry.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il entendit Malfoy :

- Ok.

Et il sentit une chaude pression sur ses cuisses. Ecartant vivant son bras de son visage qu'il en heurta presque l'autre garçon, il regarda Malfoy, incrédule.

- Quoi? Tu as dit… ! Protesta Malfoy, tentant de se retirer.

- Je sais, c'est ok, lui répondit Harry, baissant les mains pour attraper les hanches du serpentard. Tu m'as juste surpris.

- Laisse-moi ! Ordonna Draco, repoussant Harry en appuyant sur sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, confus.

- Je ne veux plus le faire !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois Malfoy pouvait être si dramatique.

- Tu vas te calmer? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix irritée, tentant d'avoir une meilleure prise sur le blond remuant.

- Je-t'ais-dit-de-me-lâcher, pesta Draco, ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un coup plus violent sur Harry.

- Aie ! Bordel, Malfoy ! Reste tranquille!

Cherchant à prendre le contrôle, Harry réussit à enserrer les mains de Draco fermement derrière son dos. Malfoy laissa échapper un gémissement de gamin frustré et se balança en arrière sur les genoux de Harry, son poids l'entraînant par-dessus du bord du sofa. Harry, les mains liées suivit dans sa chute avec un cri de surprise.

Ils heurtèrent le sol dans un affalement disgracieux. Le nez de Harry s'écrasa sur le sol, ses mains toujours prisonnières sous Malfoy. Draco gémit et bougea, tentant d'échapper aux genoux de Harry qui se pressaient sur lui douloureusement.

- Attends, lève-toi un peu, conseilla Harry.

Draco fit comme il lui avait demandé, arquant ses hanches de manière à ce que Harry puissent enlever ses mains de dessous son dos. Harry se mit dans une position plus confortable, tournant sa tête de façon à ce que sa joue repose sur le sol frais.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Son souffle atteignit l'oreille de Draco et il sentit le blond se tendre. Harry sourit en se souvenant de la sensibilité des oreilles de son partenaire, et souffla délibérément sur son lobe. Draco poussa un petit cri.

- Lâche-moi la baguette, ordonna-t-il. (1)

Harry poufa et Draco se tortilla sous lui, le son résonnant agréablement dans son oreille.

- Ca, c'est pour la semaine prochaine.

Draco en eût la bouche bée.

- Tu as lu le plan des cours en avance ! L'accusa-t-il.

- Oui, confirma Harry, se glissant vers le creux de l'oreille de l'autre garçon pour le taquiner.

Draco poussa un étrange bruit qui ressemblait à un miaulement et agrippa les épaules de Harry. Prenant son geste comme le signe que leur conversation était terminée, Harry employa sa bouche pour une autre besogne. En plantant de légers baisers le long de la gorge de Malfoy, il parcourut sa clavicule de bas en haut. Lorsqu'il atteint le lobe fortement sensible de son oreille, il l'attrapa dans sa bouche et lui donna des petits coups de langue. Draco gémit bruyamment et se tortilla sous lui, son corps était parcouru de secousses à cause du traitement de Harry. Trop satisfait de la réaction qu'il obtenait pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Harry se mit à le mordiller de temps à autres. Draco n'était maintenant que frémissement et sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coup.

- Par Merlin…, gémit-il. Potter !

Harry se retira, eut un rapide aperçu du visage rougi de Malfoy avant de fermer ses yeux et de l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois; il n'y avait pas d'affreux mâchonnement de lèvres. Malfoy hésita un instant, plus déconcerté par la soudaine absence de bouche sur son oreille que par réelle réticence. Puis, il répondit au baiser de Harry, se rapprochant de lui et ouvrant la bouche instantanément pour attirer la langue du brun.

Harry se positionna sur Malfoy de façon confortable sur ses hanches. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement contre la bouche de l'autre garçon lorsqu'il sentit la forme d'une érection contre sa jambe. Il ne pouvait blâmer Malfoy, il était presque dans le même état que lui.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Malfoy retira sa bouche de celle d'Harry pour la positionner dans le cou de ce dernier. Harry émit un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide se presser contre sa gorge. Si Malfoy manquait un peu de finesse, Harry s'en fichait. La bouche du Serpentard se déplaçait négligemment, sans but réel jusqu'à ce qu'il lèche la clavicule de Harry avidement. Harry gémit, ses doigts s'agrippant derrière la tête de Draco. Celui-ci sourit contre son épaule et répéta son geste à plusieurs endroits le long du cou de Harry, pour voir lesquels produisaient le plus d'effet. Harry endura ce traitement aussi longtemps qu'il le put avant d'attraper les cheveux de Malfoy pour écarter sa tête de son cou parfaitement lavé.

Des yeux gris foncés se posèrent sur lui, et la lueur qu'ils contenaient était inconnue à Harry. Haine, amusement, moquerie dédaigneuse…voilà ce qu'il était habitué à voir dans les yeux de Malfoy. Cet intense regard sauvage et affamé était nouveau et très excitant. Harry agrippa fermement les robes de Draco avec son autre main pour l'attirer dans un baiser profond. Le souffle de Draco était chaud contre sa joue et son front était fiévreux et humide. Harry gémit et se noya un peu plus dans ce corps souple en dessous de lui, pressant le blond sur le sol. Draco émit soudainement un gémissement, soulevant ses hanches vers le griffondor. Harry comprit et recommença à presser son corps sur le sien.

Son abdomen se raidit alors qu'une décharge de plaisir parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Il brisa le baiser, gémissant, en quête d'oxygène alors qu'il se mouvait régulièrement contre la chaleur du corps en dessous de lui. Malfoy arquait ses hanches rythmiquement, produisant de légers petits bruits malgré ses efforts pour retenir ses gémissements, ce qui provoqua un grognement animal chez Harry qui enterra son visage dans le cou du blond pour le marquer avec ses dents.- Cela suffira les garçons.

La voix froide du professeur Mason filtra à travers l'épais brouillard qui régnait dans la conscience de Harry. Relevant vivement la tête, il aperçut leur professeur qui se tenait près d'eux, les bras croisés.

- Qu-quoi ? Marmonna Draco, complètement perdu, continuant à faire des petits mouvements de hanches contre celles d'Harry.

Harry, de son côté, ressentit la présence de Mason comme un seau d'eau glacé. Il se retira du corps du blond, se sentant inconfortablement chaud et plein de sueur et surtout complètement frustré.

- Trop loin, jeunes hommes, leur dit-elle. Je comprends que ça peut être difficile pour vous deux, que c'est la première fois que vous expérimentez ces sentiments, mais j'ai besoin que vous vous contrôliez. Vous êtes déjà en avance sur la plupart de la classe.

Harry rassembla ses robes, ses joues brûlant d'embarassement alors qu'il essayait de cacher la preuve qu'ils étaient vraiment _en avance_ sur le programme. Draco s'assit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, fixant le fond de leur tente. Harry pouvait le voir de profil, mais ses cheveux étaient tombés en avant, créant un rideau sur ses yeux et sur ce qu'il était en train de penser.

Mason quitta la pièce doucement, les plongeant dans un silence pesant. Harry inspira un grand coup et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il s'interrompit lorsque son regard fut attiré par une marque dans le cou de Malfoy. Elle était grande, profonde et contrastait sur la peau pâle. Harry déglutit, se souvenant de la douceur de la peau de Malfoy et de ce qu'il avait fait avec ses dents. Le goût de l'autre garçon…Se mettant vivement debout, Harry écarta le rideau et s'enfuit.

* * *

Harry sentit la chaleur et le poids d'un autre corps qui s'installait à côté de lui sur l'étendu d'herbe près du lac. Une serviette rembourrée fut déposée sur ses genoux, la main qui l'avait mit là le secoua légèrement avant de se retirer. Il leva la tête pour voir Hermione qui lui souriait avant de détourner la tête pour admirer le couché du soleil à l'horizon qui transformait le lac en liquide dorée et scintillant. Il détacha la serviette pour trouvé un demi pâté à la viande et une cuisse de poulet réalisant pour la première fois qu'il avait faim. Il était venu ici directement après les cours, pour éviter la Grande Salle.

- Merci, dit-il, un morceau encore fumant de pâté dans la bouche.

Hermione haussa les épaules, jouant avec une touffe d'herbe. Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle n'était pas ici uniquement parce qu'il avait loupé le dîner, et attendait qu'elle trouve les mots appropriés.

- Ron pense que tu es vraiment fâché contre lui commença-t-elle. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas revenu de ta promenade nocturne la nuit dernière et que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole ce matin ou au déjeuner. Lorsque tu n'es pas venu dîner non plus, il s'est inquiété. Vraiment, Harry, il a juste fait preuve de curiosité. Il ne voulait rien sous-entendre.

- Je ne suis pas fâché avec Ron, répondit Harry, essuyant les miettes qui s'étaient égarées au coin de sa bouche. Je savais que je m'énervais pour un rien, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis allé faire un tour dans un premier temps. Pour me rafraîchir les idées.

- Qu'est-il arrivé lors de ton escapade ? Lui demanda Hermione, mettant le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Harry fit une pause, triturant son pilon de poulet, avant de poser lui-même une question.

- Est-ce que tu as mangé un bonbon au citron récemment, Hermione ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai mangé une quinzaine hier soir, lui répondit-il. Ils étaient vraiment rassis.

Hermione le regarda quelques instants avec perplexité avant que sa bouche ne forme un petit cercle exprimant sa surprise.

- Dumbledore? S'exclama-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle suspicieusement.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ici? Comment? Pourquoi maintenant? Est-ce que quelque chose…Quelque chose _est _arrivé?

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Voldemort est en train de rassembler ses forces. Ralliant ses anciens alliés et constituant une Armée Noire. Dumbledore dit que ses rangs sont presque au complet. Il pense qu'il va agir bientôt.

Hermione ne dit rien. Harry avait toujours admiré son calme contemplatif dans les moments de détresse. Il joua avec les coins de sa serviette, et ne s'y était pas préparé lorsqu'elle changea brusquement de sujet.

- As-tu parlé à Dumbledore du cours de Sex Magic? Le questionna-t-elle.

Harry cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

- Franchement, je n'ai pas pensé à aborder le sujet.

- Comment ça se passe? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Harry ne répondit pas, optant plutôt à ingurgiter un gros morceau de poulet. Hermione leva les sourcils.

- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas? Glissa-t-elle en souriant.

Harry s'étouffa avec son morceau de poulet à moitié mâché, et ne pouvait dire si son visage était rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène ou de son embarras.

- Quoi ? C'est totalement… Tu…Comment le sais-tu ?

Les sourcils d'Hermione atteignirent le haut de sa frange et elle éclata de rire :

- J'étais juste en train de plaisanter. Je ne _savais pas_, jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Hermione le regarda de travers, semblant incapable de décider entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement.

Harry explosa soudainement de rire et elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

- Je n'ai pas peur, avoua-t-il amèrement. De Voldemort, de son armée de Mangemorts et des Créatures des Ténèbres, de la guerre. Rien de tout ça ne m'effraye vraiment. Mais ça…ce truc avec Malfoy. Ca me terrifie.

- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'être forcé de peloter sa Némésis énerverait plus d'une personne, le réconforta-t-elle.

- Non, Harry secoua la tête. C'est parce que j'aime ça.

S'il y avait une chose à dire à propos d'Hermione, c'est qu'elle savait gérer les choses avec grâce. Alors que Ron aurait explosait à une telle révélation, elle se contenta de soupirer et de paraître un peu désappointée.

- Tu sais, Harry, commença-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Tu es un adolescent de 17 ans. Toute…intimité physique doit être agréable pour toi. Ca ne doit pas forcément vouloir dire quelque chose de spécifique.

- Je sais, ça ne devrait pas, acquièsça-t-il. Mais ça l'est.

Harry lança son os de poulet au loin sa trajectoire formant un arc dans le ciel rose poussiéreux. Il atterrit avec un petit 'splouch' sur la surface du lac et un long tentacule sortit pour l'attraper. Déglutissant une fois de plus, Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un soupir. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, l'entourant de ses bras et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler.

_**A suivre…**_

Review ?

**Notes :**

(1) : Dans la version originale il y avait « get off » qui signifie aussi bien « barre-toi » que « déshabille-toi » en anglais. J'ai légèrement changé le jeu de mot.

Voilà, c'était plutôt encourageant comme cours ? La suite dans la semaine du 10 septembre, plus il y aura de review et plus je posterais tôt….hé hé

Yaoistiquement vôtre, Angelina Delacour


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Voilà la suite comme promis!

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9 :**

- Donc, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas?

Pour un observateur extérieur, Ron Weasley, qui était de sortie pour sa ronde dans les corridors désertés du cinquième étage, était en train de parler dans le vide. Et si l'on pouvait entendre deux paires de bruits de pas dans le silence de l'école endormie, cela pouvait être mis sur le compte des échos de ces couloirs plein de courant d'air.

- Pas tout, non, répondit Harry, sa tête recouverte par sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Je veux dire, je continue à peloter Malfoy, et j_'aime_ ça. Mais avec toi, tout va bien.

- Bien, soupira Ron de soulagement. Est-ce que je peux t'aider que quelques façons que ce soit ? Pas que je tienne à entendre ce que toi et Malfoy faites, comprends-moi bien…

- Non, Ron. Harry secoua la tête et l'air vibra par le mouvement de la cape. Je dois gérer ça tout seul.

- Très bien.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement dans le corridor et Ron s'arrêta.

- Tu viens ?

- Non, je pense que je vais marcher un peu seul. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, Ron sourit. On se voit dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor ?

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry, même s'il savait que Ron ne pouvait pas le voir.

Avec un signe de la main, Ron partit, choisissant un couloir sur leur gauche. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui restaient, et prit celui qui menait aux escaliers. Il pensait inconsciemment que se promener dans la galerie des armures pourrait l'aider à réfléchir.

Montant les marches lentement, Harry pensa à sa situation actuelle. Il avait pratiquement accepté le fait qu'embrasser Malfoy soit plutôt plaisant. Il avait aussi décidé que toutes questions concernant sa sexualité pourraient attendre après qu'il ait réglé le problème du psychopathe qui essayait de le tuer.

Mais il restait toujours le problème de sa virginité et il n'était pas certain de vouloir que sa première expérience sexuelle se passe avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait même pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, se remémora-t-il amèrement.

Perdu dans ses pensées négatives, Harry ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui tournait au coin de la Salle des Trophées avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il entra en collision dans quelque chose de dur et pointu…qui poussa un cri rauque.

Harry recula de plusieurs pas et aperçu Draco Malfoy qui se tenait devant lui confus, se frottant rapidement son nez enflé. Il brandit et agita sa baguette défensivement, ses yeux étaient suspicieux et lui un peu effrayé.

- Qui est là? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il espérait une réponse.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur sous sa cape, se souvenant de leur Troisième Année, lorsqu'il avait effrayé Malfoy dans une situation similaire. Ayant l'intention de simplement le contourner et de continuer sa petit promenade, il fut surpris lorsque Malfoy suivit le son de ses pas et s'écria:

- Accio Baguette !

Harry laissa échapper un cri lorsque sa baguette s'envola de sa poche emportant la cape avec elle. Les deux objets atterrirent en douceur dans la main tendue de Malfoy. Pris la main dans le sac, Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et attendit que Malfoy prenne la parole…ce qui ne saurait tarder.

- Alors, Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix traînante, palpant le tissu de la cape de Harry avec sa main gauche. Il enfonça la baguette d'Harry à la ceinture de son pantalon, alors que sa propre baguette était pointée sur Harry lui-même.

- Dehors après le couvre feu, et attrapé en possession d'un objet magique interdit, pas moins. Peut-être devrais-je en informer M. Rusard ?

- Rends-moi ma cape, Malfoy, répliqua froidement Harry.

La vue d'un objet si chéri dans les mains de Malfoy lui retournait l'estomac.

- Oh non, je ne pense pas, le nargua Draco. Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une Cape d'Invisibilité. Je pense que je vais simplement prendre la tienne.

- Rends-la-moi, Malfoy.

Harry avança d'un pas menaçant et recula légèrement lorsque Draco pointa sa baguette sur son menton.

- Reste loin ou je vais être forcé de te jeter un sort. Je pense que tu serais surpris du panel de sortilèges dont le professeur Rogue a autorisé l'utilisation par les Préfets de Serpentard contre les étudiants…surtout les _Griffondor_.

- Je veux juste ma cape, commença Harry, essayant de le raisonner. Tu peux garder ma baguette et me dénoncer à qui tu veux, mais rends-moi ma cape.

- Force-moi, sourit méchamment Malfoy.

Harry hésita, la baguette près de son visage était assez dissuasive. Toutefois, Malfoy avait dû mal interpréter son silence car un instant après son sourire se transforma en moue dégoûtée.

- Erk ! Pas comme _ça_, Potter, protesta-t-il bruyamment.

- Pas comme quoi ? Demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

- C'est dégoûtant! Continua Malfoy, comme si Harry avait la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de parler. Ce n'est parce que je suis obligé de faire tous ces trucs avec toi en classe que-

- Je n'ai _rien_ dit de tel, Malfoy, protesta Harry, ennuyé.

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé ! L'accusa Draco..

Harry leva les yeux au plafond.

- Eh, je n'ai pas…Ecoute, rends-la-moi, c'est tout!

Harry se pencha vers sa cape, prenant garde d'éviter la baguette pointée vers lui. Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il bouge si soudainement et essaya de tirer à lui son butin. Il ne réussit qu'à donner un grand coup de coude sur la tête de Harry qui attrapa un bout de sa cape qu'il tira vers lui pour faire trébucher Malfoy. Déséquilibré, Draco s'agrippa à l'autre bout de la cape pour ne pas tomber.

- Lâche ça! S'écria Harry, tirant encore plus fort la cape vers lui.

- Non! Répondit Draco en retour, tirant de son côté.

- Attention, tu vas la déchirer ! Le prévint Harry, les yeux écarquillés et incrédules derrière ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Ironisa Draco en haussant les épaules.

C'est là que Harry l'aperçut. La même marque violette que tout à l'heure, là, juste au-dessus de la clavicule de Malfoy. Il pouvait à peine l'apercevoir le narguant près du col du t-shirt blanc de Malfoy, mais c'était bien là et Harry la fixa.

- Quoi…? Demanda prudemment Draco, tordant son cou pour essayer de voir ce qui retenait l'attention de Harry.

Harry détourna ses yeux du cou de Malfoy et inspira un grand coup. La cape pendait dans sa main, presque oubliée, alors que Draco le regardait. Les deux garçons se turent et ce pourquoi ils se battaient n'avait plus d'importance. Harry avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient remplis d'une vapeur chaude et troublante. Draco déglutit, ses yeux allant d'un côté du visage de Harry à l'autre, comme s'il soupesait ses options. Harry ressentit l'envie démente de l'embrasser et fit un pas en avant…

- Ne fais pas ça! S'écria presque Draco, se reculant hâtivement.

Harry s'arrêta, se sentant en colère et frustré. Draco le regardait avec un regard suppliant, demandant silencieusement à Harry de ne pas mettre ça entre eux, ici, à l'extérieur, là où se serait plus réel d'une certaine façon. Ils n'étaient pas en classe, ils n'étaient pas sensés faire ça…ce n'était pas bien de le faire ici.

Pestant, Harry détourna ses pas et s'éloigna un peu, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Revenant sur ses pas, il se rapprocha et observa Malfoy qui se reculait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était ses yeux grands ouverts d'anticipation et ses lèvres tentatrices. Serrant les dents, Harry arracha sa cape des doigts sans fin de Draco, attrapa sa baguette de la ceinture de son pantalon pour partir comme il était venu. Il n'était plus d'humeur à contempler les armures de la Salle des Trophées.

Il entendit Draco crier derrière lui d'une voix tremblante, déduisant le maximum de point de Griffondor qu'il était possible par un préfet.

* * *

Le murmure excité de Parvati Patil, totalement unique aux adolescentes, flotta à la table des griffondor le lendemain matin tel un oiseau agaçant. 

- Lavande, tu n'es pas en train de lire ce que je pense que tu es en train de lire?

Lavande Brown lança un regard rempli de défi à sa meilleure amie par-dessus son exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ avant de replonger dans sa lecture, le rouge aux joues.

- '_50 façons de faire plaisir à votre sorcier'_, Parvati lu le titre de l'article à haute voix. Lavande, j'espère que tu lis cet article seulement pour ses valeurs éducatives _théoriques_.

A ses mots, Lavande devint encore plus rouge.

- Lavande ! Tu ne penses pas à…- Et alors, si j'y pense ? Demanda la blonde, relevant le menton en signe de défi.

- Pas avec _Neville_? Non, vraiment, Lavande, s'il te plait ! Je sais que tu dois faire des trucs avec lui en classe, mais tu n'as pas à…faire en sorte qu'il aime ça !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je veux être sûre qu'il aime ça, Parvati ? Demanda Lavande, refermant son magazine et le posant précautionneusement à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu envie de faire ça ? Répliqua la brune, le nez froncé par le dégoût.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas un mauvais gars, le défendit Lavande. Il n'est pas comme les autres garçons. Neville est un gentilhomme.

Fâchée, Lavande reprit sa lecture, laissant une Parvati Patil très contrariée fixer son petit déjeuné.

Un peu plus loin à la même table, Hermione souriait :

- Faites moi rappeler de demander à Neville comment il a fait pour faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête de cette fille.

Ron ricana et Harry ne dit rien alors qu'il continuait de fixer la couverture de l'exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ de Lavande. Dessus on pouvait voir un sorcier et une sorcière enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant, prit bien évidemment dans un moment intime. A côté de la photo on pouvait lire en légende: " Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il aime _vraiment_? Nous avons interrogé 50 sorciers sur ce qu'ils préfèrent que leurs sorcières entreprennent dans la chambre à coucher. Plus de détail à l'intérieur ! »

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour les Griffondors de se diriger vers leur premier cours, Harry marcha quelques pas derrière Lavande, ses yeux scotchés sur le coin du magazine très girly qui dépassait de son sac. Regardant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'on ne le verrait pas, il marmonna un rapide "_Accio_!", le magazine atterrit doucement dans sa main.

Le fourrant discrètement dans son sac, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et se joignit à leur discussion sur leur futur examen d'ASPIC.

_A suivre…_

Notes de la traductrice: Voici un chapitre fort intéressant! Draco repousse Harry et Harry va se plonger dans les mystères des magazines féminins hé hé ! Si vous voulez la suite la semaine prochaine...reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Note de la traductrice : Merci encore à toute vos reviews encourageantes !!!

**Chapitre 10 : **

**Nous avons sondé 50 sorciers sur ce que peut faire une sorcière dans la chambre à coucher pour les faire craquer ! Trouvez leurs réponses ci-dessous !**

Harry lut l'intriguant, et plutôt sexiste de son point de vue, titre de l'article de Sorcière Hebdo.  
Lançant un coup d'œil furtif aux rideaux clos entourant son lit, il tapota dessus avec sa baguette pour s'assurer que son charme d'intimité était toujours efficace. Ils résistèrent à son assaut avec la dureté du marbre. Se sentant un peu mieux maintenant qu'il savait de Ron ne pourrait pas ouvrir ses rideaux à la volée dans les minutes qui suivaient, Harry continua sa lecture.

« J'adore que ma copine me suce les doigts de pieds. » -_ Adam Lambert, 23, Liverpool_

_Argh, non_, pensa Harry

« J'aime être taquiner, un peu émoustiller. Des sous-vêtements sexy, des strip-teases, être attaché… » _- Jacob Bruns, 32, Perth_

Définitivement hors de question, décida Harry.

« Les fellations surprises sont les meilleures. » _- Bailey West, 27, Cork_

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à _ça_. Il avait parcouru le guide pratique, c'était vrai, mais seulement la partie qui traitait de la stimulation manuelle. Ca ne lui causait aucun problème de masturber Malfoy; C'était un peu comme se masturber soi même. Mais poser sa bouche sur le service trois pièces d'un autre gars…

Secouant la tête, Harry repoussa ses pensées et se concentra sur l'article à nouveau.

« J'ai des oreilles sensibles…"

Harry reprit du poil de la bête et jeta un coup d'œil au nom.

"Bien, Calvin Numaker, vingt-cinq ans, de Derby…dis m'en plus.

Continuant sa lecture, un large sourire sournois s'étira sur le visage de Harry. La leçon du lendemain allait être _amusante_.

* * *

- Pour les leçons de lundi et d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes libres de faire ce qui vous plait. Vous pouvez continuer sur votre lancée, essayer quelque chose d'un peu plus poussé ou tout simplement discuter. Toutefois, je vous demanderais de laisser vos jupes, pantalons et sous-vêtements à leur place. Vous pouvez commencer. 

Voilà ce que le professeur Mason avait annoncé à l'ensemble de ses élèves en début de cours vingt minutes auparavant. Maintenant, Harry et Drago se retrouvaient étalés sur le sofa, torse nu et haletant de leur séance de pelotage. Malfoy était moitié assis, moitié allongé sur le sofa, un bras reposant sur les coussins et l'autre s'accrochant au cou de Harry. Harry s'agenouilla de façon à se pencher sur le torse de Malfoy, ses mains se glissant dans le cuir chevelu du blond.

Harry se retira et la main de Malfoy se raffermit autour de son cou, essayant de le rapprocher encore de lui. Harry secoua la tête.

- J'ai envi d'essayer quelque chose, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ne laissant pas le temps de répondre à Draco, Harry pencha la tête et lécha le long de la ligne qui formait l'oreille de Draco. Comme la dernière fois, Malfoy se tendit et un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Harry prit son temps, taquinant doucement toutes les parties de l'oreille de Malfoy. Plusieurs des hommes de l'article avaient insisté sur l'anticipation et la stimulation. Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, Harry étira sa langue et l'enfonça dans le creux de l'oreille de Malfoy. Le blond poussa un cri et gesticula sous Harry, ses deux mains s'agrippant au dos du Griffondor. Harry sourit autant que le lui permettait sa bouche grande ouverte et il répéta son geste…encore, encore et encore.

Draco remuait, son corps tout entier se soulevant de plus en plus du canapé à chaque intrusion de la langue d'Harry. Le brun remarqua que bien que Draco avait l'air de tout à fait apprécier qu'on lui lèche l'oreille, il ne semblait pourtant pas très disposé à faire beaucoup de bruit. Il avait toujours pensé que Draco serait aussi bruyant pendant le sexe que le reste du temps…Pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment. Il décida que les petits gémissements, presque désespérés, que Draco produisait étaient tout aussi chauds et excitants. Faisant descendre sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Malfoy, il lança un coup d'œil à son visage. Les yeux de Draco étaient fermés et sa bouche était grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Se relevant, Harry attrapa les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser, qui lui fut retourné avec enthousiasme. Agissant impulsivement, Harry laissa sa main glisser de l'épaule de Draco, sur son torse et son ventre jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent le tissus rêche du haut de son pantalon. Draco cessa de l'embrasser, se reculant avec un regard où étaient mêlés désir et incertitude.

Harry fit sauter le premier bouton du pantalon. Draco prit une grande inspiration, humidifiant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue.

- Nous ne sommes pas supposés faire ça, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Draco était en train de trembler comme une feuille en dessous de Harry. Les doigts du griffondor reposaient de manière tentatrice près de la forme de son érection et il pouvait sentir la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce. Maintenant, gardant son identité de Griffondor, il joua la pire carte possible.

- Mason a dit que l'on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait, dit-il à l'autre garçon.

C'est ainsi que les concepts de "volonté" et de "choix" furent lancés comme un gant et Draco y réagi vivement.

Repoussant Harry, il se recula jusqu'à l'autre bout du sofa, s'agrippant obstinément au bras du canapé.

- Ouais, donc nous ne sommes pas obliger de faire _quoique ce soit_ ! Répliqua-t-il d'une glaciale.

- Non, je suppose que non, rétorqua Harry.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils, réajustant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et jeta un regard à Harry par-dessus son épaule en même temps.

Harry soupira alors qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans ses propres vêtements et qu'il essayait d'oublier son propre inconfort en s'asseyant contre les coussins du sofa qui étaient devenus chauds et moites. La pièce sentait la sueur, la salive et l'odeur musqué de deux adolescents excités. Ne sachant plus que faire, Harry ferma les yeux et souhaita qu'un mur existe entre lui et Draco. Il entendit l'autre garçon pousser un petit cri de surprise et il sut que la Salle sur Demande avait obéi à ses désirs. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'un mur blanc indistinct séparait leur tente parfaitement en deux.

Se précipitant pour défaire son pantalon, Harry sorti son érection négligée avec un soupir de contentement. Se masturbant par de lent et paresseux mouvements, Harry se demanda si Draco était en train de faire exactement la même chose à cet instant. Se concentrant sur le mur, il essaya de s'imaginer un petit trou pour entendre quelque chose qui lui indiquerait ce que faisait le Serpentard. Toutefois, peu importe la force qu'il y mettait, il ne réussit pas à créer ne serait-ce qu'une éraflure sur le mur.

Ce qui signifiait qu'autant que Harry voulait savoir ce que trafiquait Draco de l'autre côté, Draco ne devait pas vouloir que Harry sache, _encore plus_. (NdT : Draco a donc plus de volonté que Harry !)

Avec cette idée en tête, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry avant qu'il n'explose dans sa main.

* * *

Draco fut désappointé lorsqu'un mur se matérialisa soudainement entre Potter et lui-même. Quelques secondes après que Potter se soit isolé, Draco se mit debout face au mur, criant des menaces de retrait de points s'il ne disparaissait pas sur le champ. Frustré et un peu insulté, il abandonna, s'étalant dans un fauteuil et se demanda pourquoi Potter avait créé ce maudit mur. 

Un frottement insistant dans son pantalon lui donna un indice.

Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au mur, Draco glissa sa main sur son érection à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il soupira de soulagement alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts de haut en bas le long de son sexe. Entrouvrant les yeux, il donna au mur un dernier regard de méfiance avant de défaire rapidement son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ses genoux. Se prenant en main, il se masturba en vitesse, convaincu que Harry changerait d'avis et qu'il ferait disparaître le mur à n'importe quel moment. Silencieusement, il supplia le mur de rester en place un petit peu plus longtemps, juste un moment de plus…

Massant rapidement sa chaire sensible, Draco se sermonna intérieurement. Il avait été si proche d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même à toucher son sexe pour la première fois. Même si cela aurait été Potter…la main de Potter…le touchant presque…presque….

* * *

Rosemary Mason observait parresseusement les nuages bleu-vert qui tournoyaient près de l'isoloir de Padma Patil et de Théodore Nott lorsqu'elle entendit un crépitement électrique de haute intensité derrière son épaule gauche. Se retournant, elle vit ce qui ressemblait une tempête de lumière chaleureuse devant l'isoloir Potter/Malfoy. 

_Quels garçons bornés, pas encore !_ Les maudit-elle en silence, avant de conjurer rapidement un charme de Divination pour découvrir les activités qui se déroulaient sous la tente. Elle fut surprise de trouver les deux garçons séparés. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la barrière magique entre eux et ce que chacun faisait.

_Bien, bien, _pensa-t-elle en pouffant. Il semblait que même séparés, ces deux là étaient totalement concentré l'un sur l'autre. Lançant un dernier coup d'œil au jeu de lumières crépitantes qui s'évanouissait, elle secoua la tête et se tourna pour faire face à l'isoloir Londubat/Brown où flottait une chaude aura rose orangée.

Parfois, pensa-t-elle, la force ne réside pas dans le pouvoir mais dans l'endurance.

* * *

Neville laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se frotta la nuque. 

- C'est idiot, dit-il pour écarter le sujet. Ca va juste finir sur la pile grandissante de mes idées rejetées par Chourave.

- Non! C'est vraiment brillant, Neville, lui assura Lavande. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si nul en Potions? Tu comprends si bien les ingrédients et leurs propriétés!

- Seulement les plantes, la corrigea-t-il. Et être capable de dire ce qui fait quoi dans une potion et pouvoir le préparer correctement sont deux choses différentes.

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est un remède contre la gueule de bois, Lavande. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'en existait pas déjà des centaines.

Lavande leva une main impérieuse pour stopper son excès d'humilité.

- Ces autres remèdes ne marchent soit pas très bien, soit pas du tout. Et les sortilèges sont trop difficiles ou laissent des effets secondaires. Il me semble que cela pourrait vraiment fonctionner.

- Le professeur Chourave a raison, les ingrédients sont trop chers et trop rares pour les gaspiller.

- Qui a dit que se serait du gaspillage? Imagine un peu le nombre de médicaments inefficaces qui disparaîtraient du milieu ! Cela servirait à augmenter la productivité. De plus, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose…As-tu la moindre idée de combien coûte ma crème pour le visage ?

Neville secoua la tête avec précaution.

- Cinquante Mornilles le pot, lui dit-elle avec un sourire un peu embarrassé.

- _Cinquante Mornilles ?_ Pour du maquillage ? S'exclama Neville, comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendue.

- La crème pour le visage n'est pas du maquillage, le corrigea-t-elle prestement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Le point est que ça _marche_. Je suis prête à payer plus cher pour ça car elle fait des miracles sur ma peau. Cette potion que tu as inventé…Elle peut coûter plus chère, mais si elle marche, les gens voudront payer pour l'avoir.

Le sourcil de Neville se leva un moment alors qu'il réfléchissait avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis tout le temps si superficiellement ? Tu es bien plus sympa que les gens ne pensent.

Lavande haussa les épaules et lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est comme avoir une identité secrète. J'aime être mystérieuse.

Il éclata de rire et sans réfléchir, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il leva une main pour entourer l'arrière de sa tête et répondit doucement à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils continuaient tous deux à sourire.

_A suivre…_

Reviews pour la suite ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de la traductrice :** Avant tout, je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai déménagé (étude oblige) et je n'ai pas encore ma connexion internet. Je dois donc poster mes chapitres à partir de la salle info de l'école et ce n'est pas vraiment simple. Je pense que ce problème va se résoudre d'ici peu. En attendant, je pense que ce chapitre va vous ravir car il marque une 'étape' dans la relation Harry/Draco. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 11 :**

Harry avait la forte impression de se retrouver dans un de ces combats de regards qui l'opposait parfois à Dudley lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Irrationnellement, il découvrit que cette fois il ne voulait pas détourner ses yeux le premier.

Malfoy était assis, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine ainsi que ses jambes, un de ses pieds tapant contre le bord de la chaise. Il regardait Harry hautainement, et devinant d'une certaine manière le but de ce jeu moldu, il refusait de briser le contact visuel.

Cette fois, il n'y avait eu aucune séance de pelotage impromptue. Mason leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient et Malfoy avait était parfaitement clair ; il ne voulait pas recommencer leur dernière leçon.

Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, Harry observa Draco, qui sursauta un peu surpris, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Donc, euh…Poufsouffle et Serdaigle la semaine prochaine. Qui gagnera à ton avis ?

Draco le regarda suspicieusement quelques secondes avant de demander :

- C'est quoi ça, Potter ?

- On appelle ça faire la conversation, Malfoy, répondit Harry. J'ai pensé que comme nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble-

- Non, pas du tout, rétorqua Draco. Nous allons juste aller en classe, nous peloter quand on y sera obligé et nous quitter. Lorsque le semestre sera fini, je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus en ta présence et ne plus te voir du tout si possible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce que Mason nous a dit ? Des partenaires qui devenaient attachés l'un à l'autre ?

Draco prit un ton ironique pour se moquer de lui.

- Et comment penses-tu que ça marcherait ? Avec mon travail pour le sorcier qui veut te tuer et tout le reste ?

- Tu y penses vraiment ? Demanda Harry, les yeux rétrécis.

- Bien sur! Répliqua fermement Draco. Et je m'en fiche que tu le sache. Pour ce que je m'en soucie, tu peux courir chez McGonagall et tout cafter si tu veux. J'ai toujours pensé à quitter l'école tôt de toute façon. En fait, pourquoi tu n'irais pas tout de suite ? S'ils me virent, ça m'éviterait de devoir faire des trucs avec toi.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles encore devenir un Mangemort. Pas après tout ce que nous avons-…

- Quoi ? On est des petits-amis maintenant ? L'interrompit Draco.

Sa voix était haute et ses joues commençaient à se colorer de rose.

- Je suis supposé abandonner mon futur parce que j'ai peloté le Survivant quelques fois ?

Harry secoua la tête et évita son regard.

- Peu importe, Malfoy. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler, s'il te plait?

- C'est ok pour moi, Potter.

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine encore une fois et émit un 'hmpf' irrité. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Malfoy lui lançait de temps à autre un regard et il se demanda si Malfoy n'était pas en train de jauger son attitude par rapport à sa petite révélation. Harry soupira et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, ignorant complètement Malfoy. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que Draco veuille toujours devenir un Mangemort, mais c'était néanmoins décourageant. Il devait, comme Dumbeldore le disait, le faire changer de camps.

Le seul problème qui restait était de savoir comment, bien que Harry pensa avoir une idée sur le sujet. C'est ainsi, décida-t-il, que le lendemain marquerait le début de sa séduction de Draco Malfoy.

Il était impossible de dormir cette nuit là, avec son cerveau parcourant toute une liste d'idées sur la façon dont il pourrait amener Malfoy dans le bon camp, idées qui lui donnaient plus envie de se masturber que de dormir. La nuit suivante, les ronflements de Ron et l'impatience de Harry montèrent crescendo. Harry, des poches sous les yeux et l'air grognon, attrapa sa Cape d'Invisibilité avec plus de force que nécessaire et sortit pour une petite promenade nocturne.

Sans même en avoir conscience, Harry s'était dirigé machinalement vers le corridor du septième étage. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du mur de pierre, visiblement fatigué. Ceux-ci rencontrèrent une poignée de porte familière. Relevant la tête, il vit que la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'était déjà manifestée. Cela suffit à le réveiller.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Harry posa sa main couverte par la cape sur la poignée et la tourna tout aussi lentement. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait en craquant, des flashs de lumière bleue, rose et dorée lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Il entra dans la pièce et regarda, un peu désappointé, les volutes, les vortex brillants d'énergie magique qui dansaient devant de sombres tentures de velours violet.

Il était dans la classe de Sex Magic !

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se rassembler, et Harry esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il en vint à la conclusion que plusieurs de ses camarades avaient passé outre le couvre-feu pour faire des 'devoirs' supplémentaires.

_'C'est ce que doit voir le professeur Mason'_, pensa Harry, impressionné.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry tenta de se souvenir à quel couple appartenait chaque isoloir de velours. Devant celui de Théodore Nott et Padma Patil s'élevaient de grandes volutes de bleu et de vert. L'isoloir de Goyle et Parkinson était parcourut d'un rose très violent et Harry se détourna avec une grimace de dégoût. Et là…

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. Les rideaux de Neville et Lavande étaient illuminés par un globe rose teinté de doré. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais sa vue le réchauffait et l'apaisait ce qui lui permit de deviner les activités qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ses yeux légèrement éblouis par cet assortiment de lumières, Harry se tourna vers l'isoloir qu'il partageait avec Malfoy qui était plongé dans les ténèbres, inutilisé. Une idée commençait à se former dans sa tête et Harry se dirigea vers la tente et pénétra à l'intérieur. Les ronflements de Ron ne pourraient pas l'atteindre jusqu'ici et Harry pourrait se lever tôt pour retourner aux dortoirs des Griffondors sous sa cape.Se calant confortablement contre les coussins, Harry enfouit son visage dans le tissu et inspira profondément. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement ; il ne savait pas si l'odeur de Malfoy s'y était imprégnée naturellement ou si la Salle sur Demande l'avait mise là car il l'avait voulu.

Puis il s'endormit.

Harry se réveilla à cause de bruit de pas furtifs et de chuchotements qui provenaient hors de l'isoloir.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, les faisant tomber par terre. Au silencieusement que possible, il se pencha, grimaçant lorsque les ressorts du canapé grincèrent. Il avait à peine repérer ses branches de lunette en plastique du bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il reconnut une des voix. Il se redressa, tendu.

Il attendit, son cœur frappant sa cage thoracique, alors qu'il entendait les allers et venues juste devant l'entrée de son isoloir. Les voix s'élevèrent, dans une violente dispute apparemment, et Malfoy ricana dédaigneusement. Il l'entendit retirer des points à toutes les maisons sauf celle des Serpentards. Il y eût ensuite de vives protestations de la part de Lavande et Padma. Neville resta silencieux mais Harry savait qu'il devait être en colère.

Goyle et Parkinson étouffèrent un ricanement, souhaitant un 'bonne nuit' satisfait à Malfoy avant de quitter la pièce.

Lavande lança une insulte très grossière à Malfoy avant que la porte ne claque encore. Harry ne bougea pas, tendant l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose provenant de la pièce silencieuse. Après plusieurs secondes, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Trop tôt, apparemment.

Le rideau de leur isoloir s'écarta et une silhouette pale en émergea. Harry fixa Malfoy avec une appréhension grandissante pendant un instant, soupesant ses chances d'atteindre sa Cape d'invisibilité avant que les yeux de l'autre garçon ne s'habituent à l'obscurité. Aucune chance. S'il bougeait, il serait entendu et Malfoy était au courant pour la cape.

Donc à la place, il observa Malfoy qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se focaliser sur le canapé où se trouvait Harry. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans leur tente, mais rapidement un sourire remplaça son expression choquée.

- Eh bien, eh bien, Potter, dit-il d'une voix traînante en agitant sa baguette paresseusement. Je pense que se seront 50 points en moins pour Griffondor.

Harry s'assit lentement et regarda autour de lui en quête de sa baguette et de ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il, fatigué.

- J'attrape les élèves hors de leur lit, à quoi sa ressemble d'autre ? Déclara Malfoy comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Non, le corrigea Harry. Je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_. Dans cette tente. Il n'y avait aucune énergie magique devant le rideau. Pour ce que tu en savais, il n'y avait personne ici.

Trouvant ses lunettes, Harry les chaussa à temps pour voir l'expression de surprise irritée qu'affichait Malfoy. ' _J'ai dû viser juste_ ' pensa Harry avec satisfaction.

- Je vérifiais chaque tente, au cas où, lui dit Malfoy.

Harry rit tout bas et secoua la tête. Malfoy était un piètre menteur.

- En commençant par la nôtre? Je ne suis pas convaincu.

- Se seront 20 autres points retirer à Griffondor, répliqua Malfoy en pointant sa baguette dans la direction de Harry.

- Bien, dit Harry en haussant les épaules avant de prendre sa propre baguette sur la table. _Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de Draco s'envola immédiatement de sa main lorsqu'il fut projeter contre le mur de rideaux de leur tente. Le velours violet semblait être enchanté car il resta aussi solide qu'un mur de brique. Un grognement de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Malfoy alors qu'il s'agrippait à deux mains au mur pour se relever et garder l'équilibre.

- Comment oses-tu, Potter ! Grogna-t-il. Je suis un Préfet !

- Otes-moi encore plus de points alors, lui dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule, empochant la baguette de Draco. Alors, pourquoi es-tu réellement ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit-

- Et je t'ai _ dit_ que je ne te croyais pas, répliqua Harry en se rapprochant.

Les lèvres de Malfoy se comprimèrent en une fine ligne et il jaugea Harry. Il ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que faisait les autres étudiants dans leur tente? Demanda Harry en avançant d'avantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu _crois_ qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Potter? Ripostant Draco, levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry réprima un sourire. Malfoy faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité mais, à chaque pas que faisait Harry vers lui, son expression se faisait de plus en plus appréhensive.

- Est-ce qu'ils se pelotaient ? Demanda Harry

- Evidement, répondit Draco mais son visage se tordit comme s'il sentait une odeur déplaisante. Bien que Pansy et Goyle en faisait un peu plus…

Harry repensa au rose électrique devant leur tente, et chassa vite cette image de son esprit. Pour le moment, penser à Pansy et Goyle était contre productif pour attendre son objectif.

- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es là? Est-ce que tu espérais-

- Non! S'écria Draco trop vite, le visage en feu.

Harry leva un sourcil.

- Je voulais dire 'espérais y échapper'. Tu devais avoir besoin de t'asseoir un moment, après avoir vu ses deux là se tripoter.

Si possible, Draco rougit encore plus, réalisant à quel point sa réaction était exagérée.

- Oh, dit-il doucement. Ouais, c'était pour ça.

Harry leva plissa le front en signe de confusion.

- Mais tu as dit plus tôt que tu vérifiais chaque tente.

Lorsque le blond resta sans voix un moment et que ses yeux se fixaient d'un air désespéré à l'endroit où Harry détenait sa baguette, le griffondor sût qu'il avait gagné. Il fit le dernier pas qui lui permettait d'être poitrine contre poitrine avec l'autre garçon.

Malfoy échappa un cri, se collant contre le mur.

- Barre-toi !

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? Demanda Harry, envahissant délibérément l'espace personnel de Malfoy et appréciant de voir l'autre garçon transpirer. Je pense que tu es venu ici parce que tu en avais envie. Parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher.

- C'est… C'est…, Malfoy produit un reniflement moqueur pour cacher le fait qu'il ne savait que répondre.

- Je pense que tu espérais que je sois là, lui dit Harry s'approchant plus près de sorte que sa joue soit pressée contre celle de Draco et que ses mots soient murmurés dans son oreille.

La réaction de Malfoy fut instantanée. Son bras gauche se leva pour repousser Harry tandis qu'au même moment sa main droite tenta d'attraper sa baguette qui dépasser de la poche du pyjama de Harry. Harry avait anticipé le mouvement et captura les deux poignés du blond pour les coller au mur. Draco se débattit, jurant à profusion en essayant de se dégager de la prise de Harry.

Ils étaient à égalité en terme de grandeur et de poids, mais Harry avait l'avantage d'avoir combattu avec Dudley pour plus de la moitié de sa vie et il réussit à garder l'autre garçon prisonnier. Après plusieurs minutes, Malfoy abandonna et ils se figèrent, haletant et suant, le front de Harry reposa contre celui de Malfoy.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa en gémissant. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis environ une semaine et ce n'est qu'au moment où se lèvres se pressèrent contre celles de Malfoy qu'il comprit à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Malfoy ne répondait pas au baiser et était tendu. Harry réalisa que Malfoy était tiraillé par sa fierté de Serpentard alors qu'il léchait la lèvre inférieure du blond et qu'il pouvait sentir une érection gonflée contre sa hanche. De toute évidence Malfoy en avait envi, il appréciait ce que lui faisait Harry mais il ne voulait pas céder. Harry aurait presque pu le respecter si cela ne le frustrait pas autant.

Faisant glisser la bouche contre la mâchoire ferme du blond, Harry collecta de sa langue la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'étalait sur la peau de Malfoy. Il déposa de nombreux baisers dans son cou et relâcha sa main gauche pour poser la sienne sur son érection. Malfoy émit un son étouffé et se cambra contre lui. Harry l'entoura à travers son pantalon alors qu'il en ouvrait les boutons et la fermeture éclair.

Malfoy gémit avec retenue, sa main droite se contractant sous la poigne de Harry. Il semblait déchiré entre son ego et les besoins de son corps. Toutefois, lorsque Harry commença à retirer sa main, Malfoy la rattrapa avec sa main libre et la pressa sans autre forme de procès sur son entrejambe.

Harry serra le pénis qui se pressait dans sa paume, faisant glisser sa main vers le haut autour de son gland humide. Malfoy avait le visage détourné, cachant ainsi sa honte alors qu'il laissait Harry le masturber dans un lent va-et-vient. Harry savoura la façon dont les hanches de Draco poussaient dans sa main à la recherche d'un rythme plus rapide que Harry ne voulait pas encore lui donner. Draco grimaça et attrapa le poigné de Harry pour tenter de forcer sa main à aller plus vite sur son érection. Harry stoppa entièrement les mouvements de sa main.

- Potter…, déglutit Draco, puis fit face à Harry, affichant un air de désespoir confus.

- Tu veux que je te finisse ? Demanda Harry en donnant un petit mouvement de poigné sur son érection.

Draco acquiesça avec ferveur, faisant pression sur la main de Harry et bougeant ses hanches en signe d'impatience.

- Tu veux que je te fasses venir ? Continua Harry, s'assurant qu'il avait toute l'attention du Draco.

Draco prit une grande goulée d'air fortifiante avant de répondre.

- Oui, dit-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Le sourire victorieux de Harry était plus un grognement possessif lorsqu'il se pencha et murmura tout contre les lèvres de Draco:

- Alors ne prétend plus jamais que tu n'a pas envi de le faire !

Draco soupira en tremblant contre la bouche de Harry lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa férocement forçant sa tête à se reposer contre le mur derrière lui. La main de Harry se promena le long de la verge du blond et le souffle de celui-ci commença à devenir erratique alors que ses hanches devenaient incontrôlables. Harry explora la bouche de Draco avec sa langue juste au moment où il sentit sous sa main les pulsions qui signalaient les prémisses de l'orgasme.

Draco émit un 'mmph' étouffé contre la bouche de Harry lorsqu'il vint. Harry continua à le pomper lentement jusqu'à ce que les dernières pulsions disparaissent. Draco prit appui contre

le mur derrière lui une fois encore, complètement épuisé.

Harry retira sa main du pantalon de Draco, prit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort de nettoyage sur sa main et dans l'intérieur du caleçon de Malfoy. Draco bredouilla quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un remerciement, puis il attrapa sa baguette dans la poche du pyjama de Harry. Harry pensa un moment à l'arrêter, s'imaginant attraper la main de Draco pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Mais à la place, il laissa l'autre garçon prendre sa baguette et recula de quelques pas, donnant de l'espace à Draco.

- Je te vois en classe demain, Potter, marmonna Draco, fixant le sol obstinément avant de repousser le rideau et de disparaître.

Harry soupira et passa sa main à travers ses cheveux avant de baisser le regard vers son propre membre négligé qui se pressait avec insistance contre le coton de son caleçon. Avec un haussement d'épaule et une pensée contre les blonds non reconnaissant, Harry se dirigea vers le sofa qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis longtemps et s'installa pour résoudre son problème tout seul.

_A suivre…_

Review ? (Petit bouton go en bas à gauche !)

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes pour ce chapitre car je n'ai pas vraiment le recul et le temps de le relire. La version originale est vraiment meilleure .

A bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** Velvetblood

**Traductrice **: angelina delacour

**Rating :** M

**Notes :** sorry pour le retard. J'ai du boulot mais c'est pas vraiment une excuse . De toute manière il ne vaut mieux pas être trop pressé car l'auteur ne publie que 2 chapitres par an environ (3 si on est chanceux ) et j'espère qu'elle va vite mettre le chapitre 19 (sa fait 6 mois qu'on attend ).

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews d'encouragement, sa donne envie de s'y mettre pour vous faire plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 12 :**

La leçon du vendredi arriva et Harry sauta pratiquement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de Malfoy. Ce dernier avait tout simplement l'air résigné. C'était ce jour là qu'ils allaient commencer la partie pratique du cours que le professeur Mason leur avait mentionnée en début d'année.

- Que chacun de vous sorte une pièce de monnaie et choisisse qui va lancer et qui va annoncer, leur demanda Mason en entrant dans la classe. La personne qui annonce et qui devinera juste recevra en premier la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Si celui qui annonce n'est pas tombé juste, c'est alors le lanceur qui recevra en premier. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la stimulation manuelle, ce qui implique l'utilisation d'un ou plusieurs doigts d'un partenaire pour caresser les parties génitales de l'autre. Les garçons qui ont une partenaire, ne vous découragez pas si elle ne jouit pas. Ces choses demandent de la pratique.

Atteignant la fin de la rangée, Mason se retourna et fit face à ses étudiants les mains croisées derrière le dos.

- Une fois que vous avez déterminé qui fait quoi, je vous prierais de vous rendre dans vos isoloirs et de commencer la leçon.

Harry sourit et sortit une Mornille de sa poche puis se tourna vers Malfoy. Draco regarda la pièce en argent et renifla de dédain en sortant un Gallion de sa propre poche. Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça alors qu'il rangeait sa Mornille dans la poche de son jean. Malfoy eut un sourire triomphant.

- Annonce! Ordonna-t-il, prenant la pièce entre son index et son pouce pour l'envoyer dans les airs.

Alors que Harry observait la pièce dorée voltiger, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit un jour Fred et Georges.

' _Les Gallions retombent toujours avec le Ministère sur la face supérieure. Donc lorsque tu fais un lancer de pièce, choisi toujours 'Gobelin'. De cette manière, lorsqu'on retourne la pièce, se sera 'Gobelin' qui se retrouvera en face supérieure. Les gars du ministère ont allégé ce côté lorsqu'ils l'ont fabriqués, pour qu'en cas de perte lorsqu'on les retrouve la première chose que l'on voit est l'emblème du Ministère. __P'pa __nous__ a dit que c'est supposé inspiré la chance ou un truc du genre. __Franchement, ça sert juste à des gars comme nous a avoir plus de chance dans nos paris.'_

Harry retints un sourire lorsqu'il annonça: 'Gobelin'

La pièce atterrit durement dans la paume de Malfoy et il la retourna sur son avant bras tendu avec cérémonie qu'il n'en était vraiment nécessaire. Lorsqu'il retira sa main apparut l'image gravée de Gringott surmontée d'un croissant de numéros qui indiquaient le gobelin qui avait fabriqué la pièce. Draco émit un son outré avant de ranger rageusement la pièce dans la poche de sa robe. Lançant un regard irrité à Harry, il se leva :

- Tu viens, Potter ? Demanda-t-il avant de grimacer à son jeu de mot involontaire.  
- Pas encore répliqua Harry, incapable de résister.

- Très drôle ! Grommela Draco en se dirigeant vers leur tente.

Harry le suivit, repassant dans son esprit tous les scénarios possibles qu'il avait imaginé pour aujourd'hui. Malfoy qui le masturbait pendant que Harry le regardait béatement… ou bien lui même masturbant Malfoy alors que l'autre garçon gémissait et le suppliait…

Il commençait à durcir rien que d'y penser. Une fois à l'intérieur de leur tente, il s'étala immédiatement sur le sofa. Draco s'approcha prudemment en lui lançant des regards noirs. Harry lui sourit et commença à s'attaquer à sa fermeture éclaire.

- Ca tombe bien, lui dit-il. Tu m'en dois une de toute façon.

- Attends, le pressa Draco.

Harry l'ignora et déboutonna le bouton de son pantalon. Il allait faire de même pour la fermeture éclaire lorsque la main de Draco se posa sur la sienne. Il releva la tête, surpris, pour voir Malfoy penché vers lui et arborant un air très sérieux sur le visage.

Il avait toute son attention et il se tourna complètement pour lui faire face sur le canapé. Draco le regarda en retour, le rouge gagnant lentement ses joues mais ses yeux restants sérieux et droits vers lui.

- Tu as joué ton petit jeu jusqu'ici, et jusque là je t'ai laissé faire parce que je ne voulais pas participer, commença-t-il calmement. Si je l'avais fait, cela aurait voulu dire quelque chose sur moi qui ne serait pas ce que je veux ni même entièrement vrai. Je n'aime pas les garçons.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu les aimais, riposta Harry.

- Non, Potter, mais les caresser oui, répliqua en levant presque les yeux au ciel. Aimer ça…

- Tu aimes ça ? Demanda Harry.

Draco soupira et détourna son regard pour le poser sur ses mains. Un moment passa où il semblait peser ses mots. Harry avait remarqué qu'il en avait fait une habitude. Comme s'il passait mentalement en revue tous les moyens possibles d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire, cherchant la phrase qui serait le plus à son avantage.

- Supposons que je serais enclin à admettre que j'apprécie nos…séances ensemble, grommela-t-il à contre cœur, fixant Harry à nouveau. Je veux quelque chose en retour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir? De l'argent ? Tu en a déjà. Du sexe? Tu vas en avoir aussi bien assez tôt.

- De l'assurance, répondit Draco. Si j'accepte de ne plus me battre, si j'admets que j'aime ça, je veux ta parole que tu n'essaieras pas de continuer ça lorsque le semestre sera fini.

C'était étrange, pensa Harry. Malfoy lui offrait de lâcher prise et il réussissait quand même à garder le contrôle de la situation. C'était lui tout craché. Harry sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine à la pensée de Malfoy avait le dessus.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait décliner et continuer ses efforts de séduction, ce qui pouvait ou non être un succès ou bien il acceptait les conditions de Malfoy et devait faire tout son possible pour gagner le serpentard à leur cause dans les courts mois qui lui restaient.

A la fin, il conclut qu'il serait plus facile de chambouler le petit monde de Sang-pur de Malfoy avec sa coopération.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il.

Malfoy fit un petit hochement de tête et lui tendit la main.

- Serrons nous les mains, demanda-t-il.

Harry fit claquer sa main dans celle tendue de Malfoy et la secoua fermement. Le serpentard se servit de sa prise pour attirer Harry plus près et l'embrasser. Harry cligna des yeux, gémit et ferma les yeux. Un Malfoy coopératif était _définitivement_ un meilleur Malfoy.Il se laissa renverser sur le dos et sentit la main de Malfoy sur sa fermeture éclair. L'autre garçon tâtonna une minute, pestant contre la bouche de Harry avant de se reculer pour regarder ses mains tremblantes qui réussirent enfin à ouvrir sa fermeture éclair.

- Nerveux? Demanda Harry.

- Tais-toi, Potter, pesta Draco. C'est nouveau pour moi, ok? Mais à en juger par ta performance hier soir, je dirais que tu es un habitué.

Harry sourit avec dérision en secouant la tête alors que sa main agrippait l'épaule de Draco pour l'attirer à lui.

- Malfoy ?

- Ouais ? Déglutit Draco.

- Tais-toi et occupe-toi de moi.

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent un instant avant qu'il ne hoche la tête et ne ferme ses yeux, sa main se glissant dans le pantalon de Harry. Harry se focalisa sur l'expression de son visage, observant avec fascination ses cils se contractaient nerveusement et sa lèvre inférieure qui était prisonnière de ses dents alors que sa main se posait enfin sur la longueur rigide de Harry à travers son sous-vêtement.

Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer alors que Draco commençait à mouvoir sa main de haut en bas. Il s'installa un peu plus contre les coussins et leva ses hanches pour en réclamer plus. Draco acquiesça, baissant le bord de son pantalon avant de faire glisser sa main à l'intérieur.

Harry se tendit, soudainement incertain. Il avait été tellement concentré à gagner sur Draco jusque là qu'il en avait oublié sa propre appréhension sur sa virginité. Se forçant à se relaxer, il enleva sa main de la nuque de Draco pour la pauser au bord du sofa.

Draco attrapa avec hésitation la base du sexe de Harry et commença à mouvoir sa main lentement. Harry ouvrit un œil pour voir Draco qui l'observait intensément, guettant ses réactions. Il se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix enrouée:

- Plus vite.

Le serpentard acquiesça et Harry sentit sa main s'activer, le tenant un peu plus serré. Il laissa échapper un souffle erratique lorsqu'une première décharge de plaisir se répandit en lui. Il attrapa le poigné de Malfoy pour guider sa main plus haut, puis plus fermement. Il émit un gémissement étranglé lorsque Draco obéit et que la paume de sa main dérapa sur la tête humide de son gland. Draco se dépêcha de répéter son geste et Harry serra son poigné si fort qu'il sentit presque ses os craquer.

Sa paume devenue habile, Draco fit mouvoir sa main plus vite sur sa longueur, s'assurant de faire déraper son pouce sur sa tête de temps en temps. Harry haleta, ses hanches bougeant au même rythme que les mouvements de Draco. Sentant la jouissance monter en lui, il relâcha le poigné de Draco et agrippa le bord du sofa à deux mains. Draco accéléra instinctivement, le tenant un tout petit peu plus fermement pour le faire basculer.

Harry vînt dans un petit gémissement. Il sentit la main de Draco glisser le long de son pénis avec précaution, pour que la semence de Harry ne l'atteigne pas. Lorsque la dernière pulsation mourut, Draco retira sa main, la frottant sur la jambe de pantalon de Harry pour faire disparaître toutes traces qui auraient atteindre sa peau.

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry respira profondément les yeux fermés. Comme Draco la nuit précédente, il ressentait la satisfaction de son premier orgasme déclenché par une autre personne.

Lorsqu'il se força enfin à ouvrir ses paupières Lourdes, Draco était en train de le fixer dans une attente douloureuse. Harry réalisa qu'il attendait de lui une réaction. En fait…pour une réaction à retardement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais d'une certaine manière '_bon travail_' ne semblait pas très appropriée.

Prenant une décision si impulsive qu'elle aurait rendu fier Griffondor lui même, Harry prit sur lui même pour remercier Malfoy d'une autre façon. Une qui ne nécessité pas la parole. Se penchant, il plongea une main sous les robes de Draco et attrapa la forme de son sexe à travers son pantalon.

Draco émit un gémissement étranglé par la surprise, mais il se frotta contre la main de Harry presque immédiatement. En moins d'une minute, Draco était en train d'agripper l'arrière du sofa et de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Harry sentit qu'il était proche et se hâta de déboutonner son pantalon et de l'attraper à travers le tissu humide de son sous-vêtement.

Les yeux de Malfoy se fermèrent précipitamment et il ne vit pas la main gauche de Harry se faufiler entre ses jambes écartées sur le sofa. Applicant les conseils du magazine, Harry prit doucement les testicules de Draco. L'autre garçon émit un son étranglé et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plein de curiosité. Lui souriant, Harry poussa deux de ses doigts derrière le scrotum du blond et caressa doucement la peau tendue qui s'y trouvait par petits à coup. Draco siffla à travers ses dents et ses yeux se refermèrent, son visage prenant une expression douloureuse. Quelques instants plus tard il soulevait ses hanches de façon chaotique dans la main de Harry. Il vint en laissant échapper un mot incompréhensible.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au tissu humide avant de retirer sa main. Les robes de Draco retombèrent pour le cacher.

- Putain…de nom de…dieu, haleta Draco en s'effondrant sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement.

Harry envisagea un moment de dire à Draco pour le magazine avant d'y renoncer. Il voulait garder son avantage le plus longtemps possible.

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'es jamais fait ça? Demanda-t-il en prenant une expression surprise.

- Non, définitivement non, grogna Draco doucement avant de fixer Harry. Mais il est très intéressant de voir que tu as des habitudes de masturbations plus d'inventives.

Harry pouffa et fit courir inconsciemment sa main sur le poignet de Draco dans une tendre caresse. Cela refoidit le serpent immédiatement qui bougea sa jambe pour se mettre en position assise. Harry se sentit déconcerté par son comportement.

- Nous avons finis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge pour que sa voix sa plus profonde et forte.

Pour toute réponse, Draco leva simplement son sourcil en direction du membre mou de Harry ce qui le fit rougir atrocement. Il ferma son pantalon, embarrassé.

- Est-ce qu'on va faire la même chose au prochain cours? Lui demanda Draco.

S'il y avait la moindre trace d'espérance dans sa voix, Harry se convainquit qu'il l'avait imaginé.

- Ouai, lundi aussi d'ailleurs, lui répondit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lis pas l'emploi du temps que nous a donné la prof ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Si je le sais à l'avance, je vais y penser tout le temps et…, il fit un mouvement équivoque. Je déteste assez ces cours comme ça.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et il vit l'expression de surprise de Draco lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Que fais-tu du fait que tu as admis aimer ce qu'on faisait? Demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta et il évita son regard avant de répondre.

- Pardon. Les vieilles habitudes.

Harry continua de le fixer alors qu'il se levait pour s'extirper du sofa. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment soudain de colère douloureuse qui lui brûlait l'estomac.

- J'attends avec impatience que tu me masturbe vendredi, Malfoy, déclara-t-il froidement. Et je n'ai pas une fierté trop mal placée pour l'admettre.

Rejetant le pan du rideau de leur isoloir derrière lui, il s'éloigna du serpentard sans un regard en arrière. Il ne put voir l'expression de regrets peinés sur le visage du blond.

_  
A SUIVRE…_

Je suis sûr que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vos impressions ?

Reviews ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes :** Joyeux Noel à tous ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre car je voulais le poster le plus tôt possible ! Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 13 :**

Au cours de deux dernières leçons, Harry avait été de plus en plus impressionné par l'ingénuité de la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne se limitait pas à conjurer de simples murs mais pouvait aussi reproduire des endroits, des sons et même des senteurs avec une nette précision.

La première fois, Harry avait été surpris lorsque la Salle s'était mise à bouger et à se mélanger autour de lui, les couleurs et les textures lutant pour créer un quelconque fantasme qui traversait son esprit ou celui de Malfoy.

La séance du vendredi, il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu la voix de Mme Weasley l'appeler pour le petit déjeuner alors qu'il inhalait une odeur de bacon et qu'il pressait son visage dans un cousin orange pour étouffer ses gémissements. Lorsque cela avait été au tour de Draco, Harry avait froncé le nez à la soudaine odeur des ingrédients pour potion et du bois humide. Il trouvait ça un peu bizarre que Draco se lâche lorsqu'il était entouré de choses innommables plongées dans le formol mais quoi qu'il en soit c'était assez efficace.

Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet. Ils commençaient tout simplement chaque leçon, attendant impatiemment de savoir quel nouveau fantasme secret allait être assouvi.

On était maintenant lundi et Harry était étendu à côté de Draco en le masturbant énergiquement et en léchant le lobe de son oreille. Il dût se retenir de crier lorsque la voix de Goyle filtra à travers les rideaux verts de ce qui était devenu un lit à baldaquin.

- _Malfoy, dîner. __Tu__ viens?_

_-_ Bientôt! Hoqueta Draco en réponse, ce qui fit sourire Harry contre son épaule.

Ceci se révéla être une véritable prophétie et Harry fut vivement récompensé par une poigne d'acier qui entoura son bras et par des ongles enfoncés dans la peau douce qui recouvrait ses veines. Lorsque se fut fini, Harry retira sa main et la frotta contre les draps et examina paresseusement les petites marques qui couvraient son épiderme.

Draco émit un bruit rauque et agita vaguement sa baguette en direction du désordre. Une fois nettoyé, il se tourna sur le côté et leva la tête. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et fit courir ses yeux le long de son corps. Draco n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais il avait prit une pose qui le cachait modestement mais qui mettait ses fesses en valeur d'une faço très intéressante…

Draco étudia le visage de Harry d'un regard indéchiffrable quelques instants avant de parler.

- Alors, on a droit a quoi aujourd'hui, Potter ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il demandait à Harry ce qu'il voulait en dessert.

Malfoy était en train de briser leur règle tacite et parlait des fantasmes qu'ils partageaient. Il considéra un instant de jouer les idiots mais il mit rapidement cette idée de côté, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer ce petit jeu longtemps et qu'il était préférable de répondre à Malfoy pour qu'il mette sa main sur sa queue le plus vite possible.

- Euh, je ne suis pas sur, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en détournant son regard.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Malfoy pour savoir qu'un sourire suffisant s'étirait sur son visage, ni pour sentir la main qui glissait lentement le long de son torse.

Les doigts plongèrent sous sa ceinture et Harry gémit en fermant les yeux. Le lit bougea et Harry entendit le bruissement des draps alors que Draco se rapprochait. Son jean fut déboutonné et repoussé sur ses jambes en même temps que ses sous vêtements. L'air frais effleura son membre chaud et excité. Il déglutit et attendit que Draco fasse le prochain mouvement.

- Les rideaux sont toujours verts, constata Malfoy, sa main glissant le long de sa demie érection.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui avant d'hocher la tête et de marmonner une quelconque affirmation. La paume de Draco le tint un peu plus fermement, faisant exprès de le masturber lentement. Harry eut la vague impression que Draco avait un plan, mais il s'en fichait tant que ce plan laisse sa main bouger.

- Alors, Potter, le faire dans mon lit est un de tes fantasmes?

Harry eût une demie seconde pour considérer la chose avant que cette idée ne descende directement dans ses reins. Il imagina Malfoy se tortillant sous lui, mordant sa lèvre pour lutter contre ses gémissements alors que ses camarades de chambres se déplaçaient de l'autre côté des rideaux…

Harry gémit, ses yeux se fermant une fois de plus en arquant ses hanches sous la main de Draco. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'un rictus pouvait se transmettre par télépathie, mais il apprenait tant dans cette classe. 

Draco commença à bouger sa main plus vite, et Harry entendit d'autres bruits. Les sons familiers de garçons qui se préparaient à aller au lit, mais les voix étaient différentes. Il entendit Crabe et Goyle se chamailler pour un magazine et la voix irritée de Blaise Zabini annonçant qu'il essayait d'étudier pour leur exam de métamorphose du lendemain. 

Harry poussait de petits grognements à chaque mouvement de Draco, son cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être découvert à tout moment. La bataille entre Crabe et Goyle était de plus en plus virulente et Crabe s'appuya lourdement contre les rideaux du lit sous le coup de Goyle. Harry échappa un cri rauque et souleva ses hanches pour pousser dans la main de Draco.

Il atteint sa limite lorsque Zabini lança un 'bonne nuit' à Draco et que Malfoy répondit.

- 'Nuit, Blaise ! 

Harry enfonça ses talons dans les draps du serpentard et vînt sur son ventre, poussant un grand soupire de soulagement.

La main de Draco descendit vers ses bourses, les malaxant légèrement et Harry émit un petit cri de protestation en le repoussant. Il était bien trop sensible pour ce genre d'attention pour le moment.

- J'aurais dû deviner que tu avais une tendance à l'exposition. Après tout, il n'y a pas eu un jour sans que le monde sorcier n'ait les yeux sur toi-

- Ecrase, Malfoy. Harry se maudit car cela ressemblait plus à un soupir de contentement qu'à un reproche. 

- Quoi? Je dis juste que ce n'est pas une grande surprise, c'est tout. Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de sourire. 

Harry tourna vers lui le regard le plus doux qu'il put et déclara d'une voix tout sucre, tout miel: 'Bientôt!'

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent puis rétrécirent. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux surpris par des éclats de voix provenant de l'extérieur. Se jetant sur leurs vêtements, ils se précipitèrent hors de leur isoloir pour découvrir Rosemary Mason en colère.

- Mr. Londubat, voudriez vous bien m'expliquer _pourquoi_ une boule d'énergie rose vient d'être projetée de votre isoloir vers celui de Mr. Goyle et Mlle Parkinson ? Lui dit-elle en essayant de garder son self-control. 

- Euh, non ? Eluda Neville.

Lavande qui se cachait derrière Neville se mit à rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux tout en essayant de se faire toute petite. Pansy lui jeta un regard venimeux et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait l'air jalouse. Goyle, lui, fixait Neville comme s'il le voyait sous un nouveau jour.

Draco ricana derrière sa main s'attirant ainsi les foudres du professeur Mason.

- A votre place je ne rirais pas M.Malfoy, lança-t-elle. Les tempêtes de lumières qui dancent devant l'isoloir de vous et votre partenaire depuis deux semaines ont presque mis le feu à la charpente en bois.

La pièce entière plongea dans le silence et Harry avala de travers en voyant les expressions étonnées de ses camarades. Il jeta un regard en coin à Drago et le vit rougir de colère. Il aurait éclaté de rire si la remarque de Mason ne le concerner pas autant que Draco.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard empli de désapprobation, elle partit et Neville le fixait étrangement.

Cette nuit là, incapable de dormir et voulant échapper à la curiosité de Neville, Harry décida de se payer une visite au bureau du Directeur. Après avoir murmuré le mot de passe, il commença à grimper l'escalier étroit et venteux. Il lui sembla alors entendre des voix provenant du haut de la tour. Il atteignit les dernières marches aussi silencieusement que possible et se pressa contre le mur près de la porte.

Jetant un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure, il vit McGonagall et Mason assises en face de la cheminée et, semblait-il, en grande conversation. Une autre voix, plus profonde, s'éleva du foyer et Harry se décala sur la gauche pour voir la tête de Dumbeldore qui flottait au milieu des flammes vertes de l'âtre.

- Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise à propos de tout cela, déclara McGonagall.

- Je ne sais pas, Minerva, lui répondit Mason. Au début je ressentais la même chose que vous, mais depuis quelques semaines j'ai vu quelque chose entre eux qui me fait penser que…oh, je ne sais pas. C'était mal de forcer Potter, vous avez raison à ce sujet. Mais tout ceci va sûrement s'arranger en fin de compte. 

- Peut importe la fin de cette situation, Rosemary, il n'en reste pas moins que nous obligeons un jeune homme à avoir des relations sexuelles contre son grès, répliqua McGonagall. Albus, Merlins seul sait à quel point je vous fais confiance, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Ca me rend _malade_ !

- Miverna, je comprends vos sentiments, la raisonna la tête sans corps de Dumbeldore. Mais Monsieur Malfoy est un pivot dans cette guerre. Nous _devons_ l'avoir dans notre camp !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mason, qui semblait plutôt confuse. Ce garçon n'est ni bête ni faible, mais je n'ai encore rien vu de vraiment spectaculaire chez lui.

- Je suis d'accord, Albus. Le jeune Malfoy est un étudiant moyen, qui ne possède aucun don magique exceptionnel. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien apporter à notre camp qui vaille tous ces sacrifices. 

Dumbeldore secoua la tête, mais sans cou cela semblait un peu étrange.

- Ce ne sont pas ses qualités tactiques qui nous seront utiles mesdames, mais son _influence_. Vous avez vu la façon dont les autres serpentards de son année se réfèrent à lui. Là où il va, ils vont. Si nous pouvons le convaincre de rester, les autres ne seront pas une difficulté. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que toute une génération de Mangemorts renforce les rangs de Voldemort !

- Vous voulez dire si Potter arrive à le convaincre, souligna McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres.

- Peu importe le prix à payer, Minerva, soupira Dumbeldore. Peu importe le prix.

Harry respira bruyamment par le nez tout le long de son retour à la tour de Griffondor. Des points sombres et brillants dansaient autour de ses yeux et il réalisa qu'il faisait de l'hyperventilation et qu'il s'en fichait.

Il se sentait manipulé. Manipulé et ignorant comme il l'avait été durant sa cinquième année. Il n'était qu'un instrument. Un pion bien utile que Dumbeldore usait à sa guise encore et encore.

- _Plus jamais,_ se jura Harry en ouvrant le portait de la Grosse Dame.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que la voix de Ron lui parvint.

- Des lumières ? Vraiment ?

Se reculant vers l'entée, Harry laissa le portrait glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque fermer et se cacha derrière tendant l'oreille.

- C'est ce qu'a dit le professeur Mason, répondit la voix de Neville. Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne cette branche de la magie, mais je pourrais parier que ces lumières demandent un peu de…eu peu importe. C'est étrange, non ? Le premier jour de classe, j'aurais pu jurer que Harry était aussi nerveux que moi. Et lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé avec Malfoy comme partenaire, il en a presque fait une crise. Maintenant ils se mettent à faire des _boules de lumières_ ensemble ?

Ron émit un son dégoûté et Harry put entendre le son étouffé d'un livre que l'on ferme lourdement.

- En fait, tout cela a un sens, entendit-il Hermione dire. A chaque fois que Harry était confus ou effrayé, il se jetait dedans jusqu'au cou. Il essaie de comprendre en se confrontant à la chose. Pourquoi est-ce que se serait différent cette fois ?

- Parce que ça inclus de faire des choses pas nettes avec Malfoy ! Retorqua Ron comme si la réponse eût été évidente. Ecoute, Hermione…des lumières? Il me semble qu'il se passe quelque chose qui me dépasse complètement.

Harry ne s'éternisa pas pour en entendre plus, il laissa le portrait se refermer derrière lui dans un grand 'bang'. 

Il n'aurait pas du être surpris de se retrouver à la Salle sur Demande. Après tout, ses options étaient limitées quant aux endroits où il aurait pu aller. Mais la vue familière des tentures violettes ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. Il fit les cent pas le longs des rangées de bureaux, jurant et maudissant entre ses dents. Il était juste arrivé au paroxysme de la colère lorsqu'un son provenant de son dos vers la droite détourna son attention. Se retournant, il se retrouva en face de-

- Malfoy.

Le nom fut prononcé d'une voix rauque à peine audible et Harry espéra que l'autre garçon sentirait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Malfoy, toutefois, semblait trop heureux pour faire attention à l'humeur de Harry et le regarda presque timidement alors qu'il faisait quelques pas vers lui. Le rideau qui gardait l'entrée de leur isoloir se balançait doucement et Harry réalisa avec une bouffée de colère que Malfoy venait de l'intérieur.

- Oh, salut, dit celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, rétorqua Harry. 

- Ma ronde, répondit Malfoy un peu trop précipitamment.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir le rouge sur ses joues pour savoir qu'il mentait. Il était venu ici et avait attendu dans l'espoir que Harry se montrerait. Espérant une répétition de la semaine dernière.

- Menteur, souffla Harry. Tu espérais que je me montre, n'est-ce pas ? 

- Non, rétorqua Malfoy. Bon, ok…peut-être. Ecoute, on s'est mit d'accord pour ne pas…J'ai dit que je ne me retiendrais plus, ok ? Et ce que nous faisons est agréable. Je pensais-

- Tu pensais que je viendrais et qu'on aurait une petite séance torride de masturbation ? Demanda vicieusement Harry.

L'expression de Malfoy passa de l'incertitude à al colère, et sa voix était sourde lorsqu'il parla :

- Tu semblais apprécier jusqu'ici.

- La ferme! Grogna Harry. Ferme-la, tu veux! J'en ai marre d'être utilisé, marre de jouer au bouffon niais et prévisible! Il peut me modeller et se servir de moi comme une arme à chaque fois qu'il veut et à chaque fois, je vais croire que tout vient de moi, je pense que c'est réel quand ça ne l'ai pas !

- Qui-

La baguette d'Harry ne se trouvait pas dans sa main une seconde plus tôt et maintenant elle y était. Il ne fut même pas conscience de l'avoir attrapé. La bouche de Draco se referma alors qu'il se mit à reculer, et Harry aperçut sa main qui tâtonnait à la recherche de sa propre baguette. Harry s'avança vers lui ressentant un sentiment de vengeance et de haine envers l'autre garçon. Draco était sa faiblesse, une de celle exploitée par Dumbeldore que Harry voulait éradiquer. Maintenant.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et Harry aperçut les tables autour de lui qui vibraient. Il avait envi qu'elles s'entrechoquent avec plus de force et le blond se jeta précipitamment contre le mur de leur isoloir.

- Tu n'as pas-Ce n'était pas- C'était _lui_! Mais _tu_ m'a fait aimé ça! Cria Harry dans un flot incohérent. 

- Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la faute de Malfoy. Il n'était qu'un pion comme lui. Mais à ce moment là, il était trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! S'écria Draco désespérément.

Harry laissa échapper un cri de rage et les tables claquaient encore plus fortement contre le dallage de pierre dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Arête ça! L'invectiva Draco. Par Merlin, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ de moi?

- Je veux que tu DISPARAISSES ! Hurla Harry.

L'instant d'après les tables explosèrent en petits copeaux de bois qui obligèrent Harry à se jeter par terre et à se couvrir le visage de ses mains. Lorsque la pluie de morceaux de bois se stoppa, il se releva péniblement et essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers la poussière.

- Malfoy? Appela-t-il, portant une main devant sa bouche avant de tousser.

Lorsque la dernière particule de poussière se posa au sol, Harry se retrouva seul dans un silence pesant. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de l'endroit où il était et de pourquoi il était une très mauvaise idée de souhaiter que les gens disparaissent.

_A SUIVRE…_

Voilà ce que j'appelle un chapitre explosif ! Il y a tout les ingrédients qu'il faut (du lime, du mystère, des révélations et encore plus de suspense !!) Je sais que c'est très sadique !

Ein kleine Review, bitte ?


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Sex Magic

Auteur : Velvetblood

Traductrice : Angelina delacour (me )

Rating : M progressif

Note : Je ne pense pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, moins de deux semaines après le précédent chapitre ! Je sais qu'il y a en certaines qui sont 'très' impatiente de revoir leur petit blond chéri donc je vous laisse lire !

**Chapitre 14 :**

A la fin du jour qui suivit, Harry était convaincu que Voldemort détenait l'entier contrôle de la Gazette du Sorcier et que depuis ces six dernières années, il s'en servait afin de le rendre fou à petit feu.

L'histoire s'était finalement retrouvée à la page des gros titres. Les témoignages dits anonymes ne suffisaient pas à masquer le fait qu'ils provenaient de Serpentards.

_**'Notre héros **__**compromis**__** dans une relation gay ! **__**'**_

_Notre reporter a appris de source sûre que Harry Potter, qui a survécu au terrible maléfice que lui avait lancé le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de sa tendre enfance, et qui a plus récemment rendu publique son envie de vengeance contre Vous-Savez-Qui pour le meurtre de ses parents, a été impliqué dans une sulfureuse histoire d'amour avec un autre étudiant de l'école Poudlard. ___

Encore plus choquant, le petit ami de Harry Potter a récemment disparu. Le garçon, Draco Malfoy, fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy( ce dernier ayant été accusé d'avoir été un supporter de Vous-Savez-Qui quinze ans auparavant) n'est pas retourné dans son dortoir hier soir (Lundi). Jusqu'ici, Poudlard et le Ministère de la Magie n'ont rien divulgué sur cette affaire, mais des sources voulant restées anonymes ont révélé à la Gazette du Sorcier que Potter lui-même serait soupçonné…

Harry frappa l'arrière de son crâne contre le montant du lit. 

Bien entendu, cet article avait précipité la venue de Narcissa Malfoy à Poudlard. Harry serait plus enclin à subir le sort d'Endoloris plutôt que d'être une fois de plus l'objet de son courroux. Il pensait que même McGonagall avait été déstabilisée pendant leur entrevue un peu plus tôt dans le bureau du directeur. Il aurait pu compatir à son malaise s'il n'avait pas été la cible à ce moment là. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié son implication dans sa situation avec Malfoy. 

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre des garçons de septième année et grogna. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à supporter les discours de réconfort de ses camarades de chambre. Toutefois, il fut surprit lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine traverser la porte.

- Harry, l'appela Hermione.

Fermant les yeux et se tapant la tête une fois de plus, il répondit:

- Vas-y, entre.

Hermione se glissa dans la chambre avec l'universelle précaution que prennent ceux qui, un peu conte leur gré, s'apprêtent à en découdre avec une situation délicate émotionnellement. Se pressant contre la porte, elle appuya ses mains contre le battant en bois et le referma doucement. Harry l'observa prendre une grande inspiration, redresser ses épaules et s'écarter de la porte. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de son lit. Elle fut la première à prendre la parole et Harry était sur que c'était à contre cœur.

- Tu veux discuter? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai fait que discuter de toute la journée, lui répondit-il amèrement.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda ailleurs. Harry joua avec un fil qui dépassait de sa taie d'oreiller.

- Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler il n'y a aucun problème. Ca ne me regarde pas.

Elle fit une pause, sa bouche marmonnant silencieusement avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

- Mais, selon ce que tu m'as dit, il semblait que tout se passait…bien. Et puis Neville a dit-

- Ouai, la coupa Harry avec acidité. _Neville a dit_.

Hermione n'avait jamais été lente d'esprit et après une seconde ou deux, la compréhension se lut dans son regard.

- Oh, répondit-elle doucement. Je vois. Je pensais bien que j'avais entendu le portrait se refermer. Je me demandais…

Harry poussa un soupire, la tension quittant son corps et il ajouta précipitamment.

- Il n'y avait pas que vous.

Il se mit à lui raconter la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Dumbeldore, McGonagall et Mason. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle comprit le complot qui le poussait dans les bras de Malfoy. Après plusieurs minutes de silence contemplatif où Harry pouvait voir fonctionner les rouages de son cerveau aussi bien qu'elle se mâchonnait la lèvre inférieure, elle finit par lever son regard sur lui.

- Tout ça a un certain sens, dit-elle.

Harry resta bouche bée.

- Un sens? Tu es folle?

- Non. Je veux dire c'est horrible bien sûr, continua-t-elle du même ton que prendrait un scientifique pour justifier les expérimentations sur des lapins. Je n'approuverais certainement pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais cette capacité a retiré une génération entière de Mangemorts de l'armée de Voldemort…Harry, même toi tu peux voir le positif là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouai, bien sûr. A quoi pouvais-je bien penser? Quel égoïsme de ma part de vouloir gagner une guerre sans avoir à être _violé_ ! Il lui lança un regard noir.

Hermione poussa un grand soupire.

- Oh, Harry ! Je sais que c'est affreux ! Je ne cherche pas des excuses à ce qui a été fait, j'essaie juste d'imaginer les choses du point de vue de Dumbeldore. Les choix comme ceux-ci ; qui doivent être pris au dépend de ce qui ou de qui doit être sacrifié pour le bien de tous. Ca doit être difficile. Il a pris la mauvaise décision cette fois. Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Elle soupira et poursuivit.

- Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il vous avait forcé à vous mettre ensemble. Il a simplement refusé que tu quittes cette classe quand tu y étais déjà. Il y a vu une opportunité et il l'a prise. C'est la Coupe qui t'a mis avec Malfoy, Harry, pas Dumbeldore. Ne fout pas tout en l'air parce que tu lui en veux d'avoir été trahi. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Il détestait Hermione parfois – particulièrement lorsqu'elle était en mode rationnel. Il soupira.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, s'approchant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas. Narcissa Malfoy me met la pression. Elle peut être vraiment terrifiante, tu sais. McGonagall m'a menacé d'expulsion si Mafoy n'était pas retrouvé. Et cette _chère_ Gazette du Sorcier-

- D'expulsion? Oh, Harry…

Comptez sur Hermione pour penser qu'être expulsé était la pire des trois options. Harry ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre son oreiller. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il avait envoyé Malfoy comme il l'avait inlassablement répété à tout le monde. Il pouvait encore entendre McGonagall et Mme Malfoy… 

'_Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir spécifié un endroit, Potter? Même inconsciemment? La Salle sur Demande peut détecter le moindre désir enfoui…'_

_' Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse__.'_

_  
__' Gamin stupide', siffla Narcissa en lui lançant un regard digne d'une vélane __vengeresse_

Harry n'aurait pas été surpris de lui voir pousser des ailes et un bec. 

Secouant la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie, Harry réalisa qu'Hermione avait repris la parole.

- Hein, quoi ? demanda-t-il.

La bouche d'Hermione exprima sa désapprobation.

- J'étais en train de te demander pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas simplement dans la Salle sur Demande pour souhaiter que Malfoy revienne ?

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était le genre de suggestion que pourrait faire Ron. Les contribution d'Hermione comportaient le plus souvent des sortilèges complexes, des potions et d'ennuyeuses notions d'Histoire. 

- Hermione, commença-t-il lentement. Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je l'ai envoyé.

- Mais la salle le sait, le contra-t-elle. En plus, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. 

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais le regretter? Soupira Harry en se glissant hors du lit pour mettre ses tennis. 

- Je souhaite Draco Malfoy.

Le silence répondit à la faible requête de Harry.

- Je veux Draco Malfoy, ici et maintenant.

Le silence semblait le narguer.

- S'il-vous-plaît?

Rien. Harry soupira et s'effondra contre le tas de coussins. Il lança un coup d'oeil aux contours familiers et secoua la tête. Typique. Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande et repassa trois fois devant ce concentrant sur son seul but. _'Un endroit où je peux trouver Malfoy._

La pièce s'était transformée à nouveau en classe de Sex Magic.

Fermant les yeux très fort, Harry essaya de se concentrer. Il sentait que s'il voulait que Malfoy revienne, il devait avoir envi de lui ici autant qu'il avait voulu qu'il disparaisse.

Il essaya de retrouver les sentiments qu'il avait expérimentés avec Malfoy pendant les cours, ici dans cette chambre, dans ce lit…

Le seul résultat se manifesta par ses joues brûlantes et une demie érection dans son pantalon. Soupirant profondément, Harry croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et s'installa pour une longue nuit d'attente. Il était fatigué, irrité et il avait mal au crâne avec toutes ses interrogations de la journée. Il voulait juste que Malfoy ramène ses fesses vite fait d'où qu'il aie bien pu disparaître pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps.

Quelque chose de lourd atterrit sur le lit à côté de lui, accompagné d'un cri étranglé que Harry était pratiquement certain de ne pas avoir poussé. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de tourner la tête pour voir la personne à côté de lui, il entendit un craquement retentissant qui provenait de la zone de son nez et la douleur explosa derrière ses yeux.

Protégeant son visage endommagé dans ses mains, Harry se jeta hors du lit et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Entendant le ressorts du lit grinçaient au dessus de lui, il roula sous le lit juste au bon moment pour voir un paire de bottes se poser sur le sol. Sortant de l'autre côté, Harry se releva précipitamment pour pointer sa baguete dans le dos de Draco.

- _Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de Malfoy claqua dans sa main ouverte et un serpentard outragé se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Espèce de bâtard! s'exclama-t-il.

Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de s'en remettre, Draco avait enjambé le matelas et s'était jeté sur lui. L'impact le secoua et sous le coup de l'instinct Harry se poussa sur le côté faisant chuter Malfoy sur le sol. Avec un grognement, le blond fut de nouveau sur pied et envoya son épaule contre le cou de Harry. Ils atterirent sur le lit, Harry sur le dos en train de masser sa pomme d'Adam douloureuse.

- Je vais te tuer!

Malfoy était en train de le maudire d'une voix rauque et Harry leva les mains pour stopper les coups qui pleuvaient sur son visage et ses épaules. 

- Arrête ! Cria-t-il.

Malfoy répondit en essayant de frapper plus fort. Harry réussit à attraper un de ses poignées et le tordit fermement. Draco grogna et se retira permettant à Harry d'utiliser sa propre force pour renverser les rôles. Capturant rapidement la seconde main de Draco avant qu'il ne se remette à donner des coups, Harry maintint les deux bras de Malfoy au-dessus de sa tête et le regarda fixement.

- Nom de Dieu, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

Dès qu'ils eurent franchis ses lèvres, Harry réalisa la stupidité de ses mots.

- Ce qui ne pas va _pas_ avec moi, Potter? Je viens juste de passer une éternité dans un grand abysse sombre de l'enfer où tu as voulu m'envoyer !

Harry grimaça, ouis réalisa ce que venait de dire Draco.

- Ce n'était pas si long que ça, lui dit-il. Même pas vingt-quatre heures.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma et lui lança un regard noir.

- Ouai, ben on aurait dit une éternité. Je pense que le temps passait différemment là-bas. Et puis il y avait des _choses _dans les ténèbres.

Harry le regarda un moment, un peu hagard, essayant désespéremment de contrôler le fou rire qui montait dans sa poitrine. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour éviter le regard pétulant de Malfoy, mais il était trop tard. Il laissa l'air entrer dans ses poumons et explosa de rire.

- T u en fait tout un plat !

- Pas du tout! Retorqua chaudement Malfoy, mais ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et ses yeux évitèrent les siens. Draco était un piètre menteur.

- Tu es une telle drama queen, pouffa Harry.

Draco répondit en remuant dans un combat. Harry continua à rire alors que l'autre garçon s'agitait sous lui, ses poignées essayant de se dérober sous ses doigts.

- Allez, arrête, dit-il au serpent qui ondulait sous lui. Je suis désolé, ok ?

Draco stoppa un moment juste pour lui lancer un regard venimeux.

- Tu penses que ça compte ?

- Eh bien, oui, lui dit Harry. Ecoute, je ne voulais pas que tout ceci arrive. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais que la Salle était capable d'un truc pareil. Et puis, de toute façon, je t'ai bien ramené ?

Draco détourna son regard et laissa échapper un son indigné. Harry bougea et relâcha sa prise sur les mains de Draco pour s'installer plus confortablement. L'autre garçon remua les épaules pour faire face à Harry en lui jetant un regard perplexe.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours sur moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, pour être sur que tu ne vas pas me frapper de nouveau, répondit Harry.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon intention alors tu peux bouger maintenant? Demanda Draco hautainement en lui donnant un autre petit coup de rein.

Ce qui donna d'autres idées à Harry.

Mais en reconsidérant le traitement qu'il avait fait subir à Draco depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il pensa qu'il serait plus raisonnable de ne pas trop pousser sa chance. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de l'autre garçon. Draco resta allongé mais posa ses bras sur son ventre de façon plus confortable. Il poussa un profond soupir et fixa le plafond sans rien dire pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière ? Tu racontais que du charabia.

Il essayait d'adopter un ton ennuyeux mais ne réussit pas à cacher sa curiosité.

Harry poussa un soupire et porta la main à son nez douloureux avant de répondre. Elle était plein de sang et il pointa sa baguette entre ses deux yeux en mumurrant : '_Espikey !' _

Lorsque la pression dans ses sinus disparut il se tourna pour observer la silhouette de Malfoy.

_  
_- J'étais en colère. J'ai appris de mauvaises nouvelles et j'ai tout mis sur ton compte. Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé, mais je le suis vraiment.

Draco hocha la tête et fixa son regard sur ses mains qui reposaient sur son ventre.

- Qui est au courant? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout le monde, grimaça Harry. Comme tu ne revenais pas dans ton dortoir cette nuit là, tes _amis_ ont vendu la mèche à La Gazette. Nous avons fait la première page-

- Drago poussa un gémissement désespéré.

- Ta mère est venue. Elle est assez effrayante, hein?

Draco réussit à surpasser son embarassement en riant.

- Ouais, elle peut parfois. Une fois, lorsque j'avais cinq ans, j'ai habillé tous les elfes de maison avec ses meilleures robes et j'ai barbouillé leur visage avec son maquillage. Je n'étais pas très bon pour le maquillage et comme tu peux t'en douter, j'en ai mis plus sur ses robes que sur les elfes. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle est devenue toute pâle.

Harry était proche du fou rire.

- Je pensais que c'était le teint naturel des Malfoy.

- Tais-toi, répliqua Draco en lui donnant un cou de coude dans les côtes. J'ai faim.

- Ouais, et je devrais sûrement aller prévenir McGonagall que tu es de retour.

- Ouais.

Ils restèrent tous deux allongés en silence avant de se relever silencieusement.

- Donc, euh, je te vois en cours demain ? Demanda Harry. 

- Ouais, acquiesça Draco.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation où ils se lançaient des regards et se balançaient sur leurs pieds. Harry pressentait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il s'était déjà excusé pourtant.

- Bien, euh…a plu alors, dit-il avant de s'enfuir de leur isoloir.

Draco resta en arrière, saluant faiblement de dos de Harry. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se refermer en claquant, il se rassit sur le lit et frotta ses mains sur son visage. Il se sentait graisseux. Ainsi que ces cheveux. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un bon repas, d'une douche et d'un lit. Dans cet ordre.

Il était lui-même surpris de ne plus être en colère contre Potter. A la place ils avaient rit à propos d'une anecdote d'enfance. Pire encore, l'envie pressante de se coller au Griffondor l'avait submergé tout le long de leur échange.

Se maudissant tout bas, Draco se releva et fixa le rideau de leur isoloir. Il était pathétique. Il avait presque passé toute une journée au Purgatoire et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que Potter ne lui avait pas donné un baiser de bonne nuit.

Harry avait fait comme si son comportement de la nuit dernière n'était dû qu'à une colère passagère sans importance, pourtant Draco ne le croyait pas. Deux phrases qu'il avait dites lui revenaient en mémoire alors qu'il pensait à la leçon du lendemain.

' _A chaque fois, je croire que tout vient de moi, je pense que c'est réel quand ça ne l'ai pas !'_

'_C'était lui! Mais tu m'a fait aimé ça!'_

'Oh, Potter, pensa Draco un peu dépassé. Un million de conspiration flotte autour de ton aura griffondoresque, mais tu ne peux même pas voir ce qu'il y a sous ton nez.

Draco était fatigué de jouer l'éternelle victime. Il était venu chercher Potter la nuit dernière pour le lui dire. La leçon du jour suivant promettait d'être intéressante.

_A SUIVRE_

Sa y est? Vous êtes rassurés? Draco n'a pas disparu bien longtemps, lol !

Review ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Sex Magic

**Auteur :** Velvetblood

**Traductrice **: Angelina delacour (me )

**Rating :** M progressif

**Note : **Je vous aurais un peu faire mijoter pour ce chapitre, mais c'est pour votre plus grand bien ! (je sens que je ne vous ai pas convaincu ). Je dois vous prévenir que de mon côté sa va faire 9 mois que j'attend le chapitre 19 donc ne vous plaignez pas !

Bonne lecture à tous

**Chapitre 15**

Rosemary prit place devant la classe, les bras croisés en attendant calmement que les conversations personnelles de ses étudiants se transforment en murmure jusqu'à s'évanouir complètement lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle sourit. Voilà les petites choses qui faisaient de l'enseignement un tel plaisir.

Comme le fait de voir les expressions choquées et désappointées des étudiants lorsqu'on leur annonce que le cours n'allait pas être aussi satisfaisant qu'ils s'y attendaient. Qui a dit que les professeurs n'étaient pas sadiques?

Elle s'attendait à une réaction similaire aujourd'hui.

- Vous ne travaillerez pas dans vos isoloirs aujourd'hui, leur dit-elle.

Quelques gémissements plaintifs, quelques échanges de regards désappointés. Rosemary se força à réprimer un sourire.

- Comme vous devez vous en souvenir, je vous ai expliqué en début d'année nous avons commencé par travailler les bases pour établir une certaine compatibilité entre les partenaires pour ensuite vous amenez à contrôler vos activités. Maintenant que vous êtes tous à l'aise dans vos rôles et confiant en vos capacités, nous allons commencer à introduire la partie tactique du cours de Sex Magic.

Rosemary sourit lorsque une partie des regards dépités furent remplacés par des regards très intéressés. Elle remarqua avec intérêt que Draco Malfoy ne faisaient pas partis de ceux là. Il avait l'air vraiment déçu et ennuyé.

- Pour beaucoup d'entre vous, cette classe est un moyen de coucher en dehors de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ne pensez pas que je n'en suis pas consciente. Elle sourit devant leur air embarrassé. Pour les autres, nous allons faire exactement ce pourquoi vous avez choisi cette classe. Une chance d'apprendre une nouvelle et rare branche de magie. Félicitations, vous ne serez pas déçu par les prochaines semaines à venir.

- Devant chaque couple de partenaires, vous trouverez une petite pierre ronde. Votre objectif pour aujourd'hui est de placer cette pierre entre votre main et celle de votre partenaire et d'essayer de la faire changer de couleur. N'importe quelle couleur fera l'affaire, mais pour de meilleurs résultats vous devriez vous entendre tous les deux sur une seule. Commencez !

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement dans un brouhaha familier et Rosemary observa Malfoy qui se tourna vers Potter en levant un sourcil. Elle sourit. Ils avaient fait un pas en avant. Deux semaines auparavant aucun des deux garçons n'auraient été dérangé par un cours qui n'impliquer pas d'intimité physique.

Le progrès était une chose magnifique.

Draco soupira lorsqu'il se tourna vers Potter. L'autre garçon avait l'air un peu perdu et fixait la pierre qui était à côté de ses genoux comme si elle pouvait le mordre.

- Bien, allons y alors, dit Draco.

Attrapant la petit pierre plate et grise dans sa main droite il la tînt à hauteur de poitrine. Potter s'approcha, croisa ses jambes et arrangea son pantalon au niveau des genoux. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ta main, Potter? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Harry leva les yeux, un peu confus, puis laissa échapper un léger: "Oh"

Sa main gauche se joignit la droite de Draco et leur doigts se croisèrent. Ils se lancèrent un autre regard incertain car ils se savaient que faire ensuite. Draco regarda autour de lui vers les autres élèves en quête d'inspiration et se retourna ensuite vers Potter pour le voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et fixer intensément leurs mains jointes.

- Euh, je pense que nous sommes supposer…_vouloir_ que la pierre change ou un truc comme ça, dit-il.

Draco lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Ca c'est évident, mais _commen_t? Et quelle couleur ?

- Rouge, décida Potter automatiquement.

- Par Merlin, non, répondit Drago en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le rouge? Voulu savoir Harry.

- C'est la couleur des _Griffondors_, voilà ce qui ne va pas, répliqua Draco comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je préfère le vert.

- Bien sur. C'est la couleur des Serpentard.

- Mais non voyons, Harry, mon amour. C'est parce que ça va si bien avec tes jolis yeux, lui dit Draco d'une voix tout sucre tout miel en battant ses cils vers lui.

Harry grimaça:

- Ne me prends pas pour une fille.

- Tu es une fille, dit Draco.

- _Tu_ _es_ la fille, répliqua Harry comme un gamin.

- Les garçons, les interrompit une voix sèche. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais choisir une couleur pour vous.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête pour voir le professeur Mason se tenir debout à côté d'eux. Ils arboraient tous deux le même regard frustré et elle leur lança un sourire indulgent.

- Que pensez vous du bleu ? C'est une couleur neutre et facile pour créer une image dans vos esprits.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Merci, professeur.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Il attendit que Mason s'éloigne d'eux avant de l'imiter.

- _Merci, professeur !_ Espèce de lèche cul.

- Tais-toi, répliqua Harry en ricanant.

Draco était impressionné. Potter venait d'exécuter un ricanement assez potable.

- Bleu donc, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Sans vérifier si Potter avait fait la même chose, il essaya de se concentrer sur une image claire de la couleur _bleue_. Il se représenta le ciel d'un bon jour pour le Quidditch. La couleur des yeux de sa mère et de la robe qu'elle portait à Noel. Les cravates des Serdaigles.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Un petit éclair chaud se répandant le long de leur peau là où était pressée la Pierre entre sa main et celle de Potter. Ou encore l'assurance intrinsecte d'avoir réussi. Il ne ressentit aucune des deux sensations et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Potter. Un instant plus tard, le Griffondor soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

Les deux garçons détachèrent leurs doigts lentement, ouvrant leur paume. La pierre était nichée par le creux formé par leurs mains jointes, toujours grise et inchangée.

- Je pense que c'est un peu bleu, dit Harry d'une voix teintée d'espoir.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Juste sur les bords, marmonna-t-il amèrement.

- Cette pierre n'a pas _la moindre_ particule de bleu, Potter, lui dit Drago d'un ton énervé. Tu dois avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi méchant aujourd'hui, considérant le nouveau but qu'il avait trouvé la nuit précédente. Il mit son attitude sur le compte de son désappointement pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Juste au moment où il avait pris sur lui pour battre Potter à son propre jeu de séduction il avait été coupé dans son élan.

- Je n'ai rien fait! Nia Harry avec véhémence.

- Justement, répliqua Drago d'une voix traînante.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de colère.

- Essayons encore une fois, dit-il entre ses dents.

Draco ne pipa mot et ferma ses yeux à nouveau. Il se laissa une minute pour se vider l'esprit et réguler sa respiration avant de se concentrer sur son objectif. Il essaya de se focaliser sur le couleur bleue. Son esprit semblait flou et non coopératif. Après un moment, il identifia la source de sa distraction : un souffle chaud et l'odeur d'une peau. Potter s'était penché vers lui et, par ce qu'il pouvait sentir, sa bouche se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement.

Draco réprima durement son envie de se pencher à son tour. Il pensa avec plus de force à la pierre. Bleu, bleu, _bleu_, par Merlin.

Cela ne servait à rien. La respiration de Potter était chaude et humide et s'étalait sur sa joue. C'était un appel familier et Draco se sentit attirer en avant inconsciemment. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la joue de Harry et il l'entendit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Serrant leurs doigts plus fortement, il utilisa sa prise pour attirer Harry plus près et pencha sa tête de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontre au prochain essai.

Le baiser était lent, leur bouches fermées mais souples l'une contre l'autre. La poitrine de Draco était en feu. Il prit une grande inspiration par le nez, inhalant le parfum réconfortant de la peau de Potter. Il était en train de se perdre lui-même dans le baiser lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur vive qui se répandait à travers son esprit brumeux. Elle se répandit dans sa paume et le fit sursauter en arrière.

- Putain ! Grogna-t-il énervé, sa main brûlée battant l'air futilement.

La pierre atterrit sur le sol entre leur genoux, fumante et aussi bleu que l'écusson des Serdaigles. Les deux garçons se regardèrent aussi surpris et satisfait l'un que l'autre. Un léger murmure sur leur gauche attira leur attention et ils virent Parvati se pencher vers Michael Corner pour lui parler tout bas alors qu'ils les fixaient tous les deux. Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata la même réaction parmi leurs camarades.

- Par l'enfer, murmura-t-il.

- Felicitations, les garçons. Le professeur Mason s'avança vers eux et leur sourit. Vous êtes la première paire à avoir compléter la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

- Mais par l'_enfer_, répéta Draco avant de fixer obstinément ses chaussures.

A cause de l'article de la Gazette et de la leçon de hier, Draco était épié et l'objet de tous les ragots le jour suivant. Il endurait la situation comme il le pouvait, allant d'un cours à l'autre jusqu'au moment du dîner. Encore une petite heure de patience et il pourrait se glisser dans les draps de son lit à baldaquin et prétendre que les Malfoy n'apparaissent jamais dans les tabloïds et qu'ils ne fricotaient jamais avec les héros-qui-embrassaient-comme-des-dieux.

- Alors Draco, esquissa Blaise de l'autre côté de la table. Comment vas Potter ?

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent suspicieusement.

- Comment suis-je censé être au courant, Zabini?

- Eh bien, vous semblez plutôt proche ces derniers temps, répondit Blaise avec un sourire ironique.

- Un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta Pansy.

- Heureusement, personne ne le veut, grogna Draco, et ne le voudra jamais.

Pansy émit un couinement peu gracieux pour exprimer son mécontentement, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son air de pékinois, avant de se détourner. Draco ramena son attention vers Blaise qui continuait de sourire en mangeant.

- Je veux dire, prends hier après-midi par exemple, continua le beau garçon à la peau sombre en regardant autour de lui pour être sur d'avoir une audience suffisante.

Draco reconnut la tactique, c'était une de celle qu'il avait inventé lui-même. Blaise faisait des gorges chaudes pour lui faire perdre la face devant les autres serpentards et être sur qu'il était sur le devant de la scène à ce moment là. Draco accrocha son regard et le fusilla.

- Blaise, le mit-il en garde.

- Nous autres étions en train de pratiquer un peu de magie. Aucun contact exigé ni attouchement, insista Blaise. Et la seule chose que nous voyons c'est Drago penché sur Potter commençant à l'embrasser. Ils étaient vraiment dans leur truc, comme s'ils étaient amoureux !

- Blaise…, grogna Draco entre ses dents serrées.

- Donc, quelles conclusions devons-nous tirer de cette histoire ? Demanda Blaise en le regardant directement.

- Vu que j'ai fini le cours avant toi, je pencherais pour dire que je suis un meilleur sorcier que toi, décréta Draco en s'efforçant de reproduire le ton glacial de son père.

Blaise se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le bord de la table pour poser ses mains l'une sur l'autre. C'était une pose que Draco avait souvent adopté auparavant, pour montrer son calme et son contrôle. Pour la première fois, il réalisa ce que Blaise tentait de faire et son estomac se contracta de peur.

Il menaçait sa position de leader.

- Tu sais ce que je pense, Malfoy ? Demanda Blaise doucement. Je pense que tu _veux_ coucher avec Potter.

Des exclamations choquées se propagèrent autour de la table et Draco sentit tous les yeux se poser sur lui. La meute se tournait vers leur meneur pour voir s'il pouvait maintenir son rang. Leurs regards étaient affamés, guettant pour une erreur, une faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre faux pas.

- Tu a tout faux, réplica Draco. Et on pourrait penser que tu aurais été la dernière personne à cette table à lancer à la volée des accusations de promiscuité. Au fait, comment va ta _mère_ ?

Les beaux yeux de Blaise devinrent haineux. Draco pensa une seconde que Blaise allait le frapper mais des ricanements de hyènes éclatèrent autour de la table et il se détourna, honteux pour le moment. Draco avait réussi à maintenir sa position par la justesse de sa langue de serpent mais il n'était pas stupide. D'autres menaces apparaîtraient et il ferait mieux de se préparer à les affronter. Il s'était un peu trop reposé sur ses lauriers et était devenu vulnérable en était inattentif.

Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes désormais.

Harry se dirigeait vers son lit, ses pieds émettant un bruit de gomme en frappant les marches en pierre. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormi depuis les deux dernières nuits et la leçon de Sex Magic d'aujourd'hui l'avait un peu plus épuisé. La magie sans baguette était comme ça. Si on est pas prêt à la subir, elle vous vidait de toute votre énergie.

Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres Griffondor de septième année et commença à enlever son uniforme. Il venait juste de se débarasser de son pull et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise blanche lorsqu'un petit gloussement étouffé s'échappa des rideaux fermés du lit de Neville. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas envi de se mettre en pijamas avec une fille dans la chambre.

- Lavande, appela-t-il.

Le silence se fit pendant un moment, puis Harry pu entendre des mouvements à l'intérieur des rideaux clos. Une tête blonde fit son apparition, rougissante et un peu effrontée.

- Oui, Harry ? Dit-elle avant d'exploser encore de rire.

Neville ouvrit les rideaux, les cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire clairement coquin sur le visage lorsqu'il sortit ses jambes au bord du lit pour s'asseoir.

- Pardon, dit-il à Harry. Je savais pas que tu te montrerais si tôt.

- Pas de problème pour ça. Mais, hum…

Il indiqua sa poitrine à moitié nu.

Neville hocha la tête.

- Tu dois t'éclipser, Lav.

Harry leva un sourcil et répéta silencieusement : _Lav ?_

Neville haussa les épaules et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Lavande sortit du lit avec un petit hop et défroissa sa jupe pour la remettre bien en place. Elle se retourna pour donner à Neville un rapide baiser de bonne nuit, et Harry détourna respectueusement son regard en se raclant la gorge.

Alors qu'elle marchait à côté de lui, elle réussit à attraper son regard et à lui lancer un regard entendu. Harry déglutit. Il n'y avait que des mauvaises choses qui provenaient de ce regard. Il devrait le savoir, il connaissait les jumeaux Weasley depuis sept ans. En atteignant la porte, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Alors, Harry, commença-t-elle. A propos de ce baiser avec Malfoy cet apres-midi…

- Bonne nuit, Lavande, lui répondit Harry

Elle se mit à rire et envoya un autre baiser vers Neville avant de sortir. Neville pouffa et se tourna vers Harry paraissant plus détendu et sûr de lui que Harry ne l'avait jamais connu.

- Alors, Harry, répéta-t-il. A propos de ce baiser.

- _Bonne nuit_, Neville, dit Harry avant de se détourner pour enlever sa ceinture.

Neville rit de bon coeur et rabattit une de fois de plus ses rideaux.

Harry se changea rapidement et se glissa entre ses couvertures aux couleurs de Griffondor , dont il n'avait rien à redire merci dieu, avec un soupir de bien être. Son esprit semblait lent et embrouillé. Les deux derniers jours l'avaient empêcher de dormir correctement à cause d'un trop plein d'information et décision difficile à prendre.

Il savait qu'il devrait le dire à Malfoy. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne serait pas mieux que Dumbeldore, Mason et McGonagall. Mais il était inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir Draco. Le plus probable serait qu'il réagisse comme il l'avait fait. Une douleur sourde entre ses deux yeux commençait à poindre et Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il était destiné à continuellement se trouver à un carrefour dans un endroit aride et désolé et qu'il était forcé de choisir entre deux destinations possibles qui lui semblait aussi lugubre l'une que l'autre.

Enfin, il se décida qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Malfoy devait être mis au courant et Harry devrait en subir les conséquences. Comme le disait l'adage populaire : 'Qui vivra verra'.

A suivre…

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur **: Velvetblood

**Titre :** Sex Magic

**Traductrice **: Angelina Delacour

**Rating** : M (les épices dansent, je répète….les épices dansent)

**Note **: Après plusieurs mois « tousse » d'absence de nouveaux chapitres traduits, je vous dois une explication. Lorsque j'ai commencé à traduire cette fiction, l'auteur publiait ces chapitres aux alentours de un tous les trois ou quatre mois puis après le chapitre 18, elle a complètement arrêté pendant un an d'écrire sur cette fiction sans explication. L'été dernier, elle a laissé une note sur son livejournal expliquant que la fiction ne lui ressemblait plus, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ses personnages et qu'elle trouvait la trame un peu niaise. Elle a donc pour projet de réécrire entièrement la fiction mais pour l'instant il n'y a aucune autre news de ce côté-là.

De mon côté, je me suis demandée si je devais traduire les 3 chapitres restants sachant que vous allez être aussi frustrée que moi à la fin du chapitre 18 ou en rester là. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que même si l'auteur publie de nouveaux chapitres d'une nouvelle version de Sex Magic, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de recommencer une nouvelle traduction. Je prefère me lancer dans la traduction de One Shot pour être sur d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Si j'ai décidé de traduire les 3 chapitres qui restent, c'est parce que c'est Noël et que je sais que beaucoup de monde attend ardemment cette suite donc je me transforme en mère Noël le temps des fêtes pour remonter le moral de ce qui passent des vacances pas forcement très gaies pour X raisons et pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews !!!

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Ps : Merci à ma Bêta Headmisstress pour la correction !

**Chapitre 16 :**

Le mois d'octobre s'en vint et s'en fut, prenant avec lui toute illusion de chaleur ou de soleil. Le temps était devenu affreusement froid et venteux et Harry découvrit secrètement le plaisir d'un Draco portant une écharpe. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait vu auparavant, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais eu l'envi pressante d'enterrer son nez dans la douce laine chaude qui porterait son odeur, et de presser sa bouche sur la peau chaude qui se cachait en dessous.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, les cours de Sex Magic étaient similaires à celui où ils avaient dû changer mentalement la couleur d'une pierre. Ils se concentraient sur le contrôle de leur pouvoir et la transfiguration et quelques fois sur l'amplification des sorts. Harry et Draco réussissaient plus souvent leur exercice qu'ils ne les rataient mais leurs résultats étaient aussi variés que ceux des autres étudiants en terme d'intensité. Le professeur Mason rassura chacun d'eux en leur expliquant que chaque couple trouverait dans sa magie partagée ses propres forces et faiblesses et que ces leçons avaient pour objectif de les découvrir.

Dans une leçon en particulier, les partenaires devaient essayer de se faire léviter en se focalisant sur la respiration de l'autre. Harry avait rit sous cape en se remémorant la poussière de fée et les pensées positives qui étaient sensées être le secret de la lévitation dans un conte moldu. Le son de la respiration de Draco avait été dans son esprit une présence calme et réconfortante, bien plus forte qu'elle n'aurait dû. Harry se rappela avec une clarté effarante la sensation de vertige et d'air tourbillonnant sous ses jambes croisés alors qu'il s'agrippait plus fortement aux mains de Draco.

Une chose était claire dans ces leçons: Ils _travaillaient_. Eux deux étaient en train d'expérimenter une magie qu'ils ne pourraient certainement pas atteindre seul.

L'esprit d'Harry bouillonnait de possible charmes de protection amplifiée pour la guerre à venir et Draco arborait un sourire narquois à chaque fois que la mort d'une famille moldue était reporté dans la Gazette. Son attitude déplaisait fortement à Harry qui évitait son regard à chaque fois.

***

Encore une nuit blanche, encore une nuit où Harry s'était glissé dans la Salle sur Demande pour quelques heures vaines d'attente. Cela lui avait pris trois nuits pour réaliser que la raison de ses escapades était l'espoir de voir Draco apparaître. Les dernières semaines en Sex Magic avaient été intéressantes, bien entendu. Eclairantes, certainement. Mais pour tous les jeunes hommes de la classe, cela avait aussi été une catastrophe complète dans le secteur de l'intimité physique.

Il y avait aussi le problème de révéler à Draco la manipulation du Directeur, de Mc Gonagall et de Mason. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec Draco pour le faire et le cours de Sex Magic était le seul moment où ils avaient la possibilité de se voir en privé.

Bien entendu, Harry aurait pu lui envoyer un hibou pour lui donner un rendez vous quelque part, mais il préférait croire qu'il lui confesserait tout une fois que les cours de Sex Magic se dérouleraient à nouveau dans leur isoloir. Après tout, cela impliquait de le dire à Draco plus tard que tôt, ce qui était bien plus arrangeant selon lui.

Il se demandait pourquoi Draco ne s'était pas montré ici comme lui. L'autre garçon agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas exprimé aussi ouvertement ses préjugés sur les moldus depuis leur quatrième année. Cela devenait désespérant. Harry hésitait fortement entre lui envoyer une droite dans la mâchoire ou l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que toute sa méchanceté et sa haine contre les moldus s'évaporent et qu'il le supplie pour sa rédemption. C'était _vraiment_ désespérant.

Un bruit en dehors de l'isoloir l'alerta de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce et Harry se leva immédiatement. Tirant le rideau sur le côté, Harry avança dans la pénombre, un petit sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage.

Draco sortit des ténèbres, lui souriant en retour.

- Draco, souffla Harry d'une voix presque tendre.

Le sourire de Draco se transforma en moue cruelle et trois silhouettes supplémentaires émergèrent derrière lui dans la lumière de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse identifier leur visage. Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini le fixèrent méchamment à leur tour.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il serait là, leur lança Draco avec un air supérieur.

Harry serra sa mâchoire et ses poings et lutta contre son désir de faire rencontrer ses phalanges avec la joue de Draco. Les Serpentard rièrent malicieusement, congratulant Draco de tapes dans le dos.

- Félicitation, Malfoy, ajouta Blaise Zabini. Tu as réussi à dresser le Survivant.

Harry lui lança un sort assez fort pour le laisser pantois pour les heures à venir.

- Pas encore, leur répondit-il froidement en sortant de la salle les épaules rigides et la fierté blessée.

Le jour suivant, la leçon de Sex Magic impliquait un exercice de contrôle, ce dont Harry manquait affreusement. Il était assis face à Draco, leurs paumes de mains pressées ensemble et leurs doigts entrelacés alors qu'ils essayent de créer un Sort de Silence autour d'eux sans l'aide de leurs baguettes. Harry regardait Draco glacialement, sa concentration non existante. Il attendait de sentir s'éloigner la présence de Mason derrière son dos, avec le sixième sens que possèdent les élèves pour cela, pour ouvrir la bouche.

- Espèce de connard, cracha-t-il.

Le coin de l'œil droit de Draco tiqua un moment avant que celui-ci ne réplique :

- Toujours sur les nerfs, Potty?

Harry égratigna les doigts de Draco sous les siens, et fut satisfait de voir le blond grimacer de douleur.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es tombé amoureux de moi, rétorqua Draco cruellement. Tu agissais comme un idiot. Quelqu'un devait te faire revenir sur Terre.

Harry grogna et plongea en avant, usant de sa prise sur les mains de Draco pour le pousser sur le dos. Draco laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque le torse de Harry entra en collision avec le sien, ses yeux remplis par la vision de Harry. Pressant son nez contre la joue du Serpentard, Harry s'avança jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- Tôt ou tard, Malfoy, nous allons retourner dans cet isoloir, lui promit-il d'une voix étranglée par des émotions réprimées. Et quand cela arrivera, je vais te faire payer pour la nuit dernière.

Le corps de Draco fut parcouru par un frisson à l'endroit où il était en contact avec Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa échapper un petit rire mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi sur de lui qu'il aurait bien voulu.

- Des paroles, Potter, dit-il faiblement.

Harry se releva de façon à voir le visage de Draco et sourit. Il observa la gorge de Draco lorsque celui-ci déglutit et combattit l'envie soudaine de s'avancer pour la mordiller avec ses dents.

Il devint conscient d'un brouhaha et sentit une sorte de coussin le heurter avec une grande force sur le côté gauche. Il roula sur le côté, libérant Draco et leva les yeux pour voir le professeur Mason qui agitait sa baguette devant elle comme si elle avait mal. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens à travers ce qui ressemblait à une bulle d'électricité statique qui l'enveloppait lui et Draco. Son expression hésitait entre admiration et frayeur.

Etirant une main, les doigts de Harry effleurèrent quelque chose de solide. Des filaments bleus serpentèrent autour de ses doigts. Il caressa les lignes d'énergie grésillantes avec curiosité. La barrière pulsait contre sa peau et il eut l'idée absurde qu'il était en train de regarder la manifestation physique d'une pure frustration sexuelle.

***

' Vous travaillerez dans vos isoloirs aujourd'hui, annonca Rosemary Mason un vendredi après midi de novembre. La semaine prochaine, vous intégrerez des méthodes plus poussées dans l'art de faire l'amour, mais pour aujourd'hui, vous reprendrez où nous en étions restés.

Le sourire d'Harry était presque inquiétant et il fut de suite sur ses pieds pour se diriger dans le coin de la pièce réservé à Draco et lui-même. Une fois qu'il l'eut atteint, il écarta le rideau et attendit que Draco rentre à l'intérieur. Lorsque plusieurs secondes se furent écoulées sans signe de mouvement, il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Draco se tenait là où il l'avait laissé le fixant d'un air interdit. Harry devina que Draco pensait avoir un air indifférent mais il avait tord. Draco, comme son père, ne pouvait empêcher les émotions de traverser ses yeux. Et à cet instant, ils reflétaient la peur.

Harry se senti presque désolé pour lui, mais il repensa au rire moqueur de Zabini et ouvrit le rideau plus largement. Draco se secoua, carra ses épaules et avança d'un air déterminé. Il passa à côté de Harry sans une once d'hésitation et pénétra dans la pénombre de la tente. Harry le suivit et laissa retomber le rideau derrière lui. Lorsque ses yeux s'ajustèrent, il ne fut pas surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il avait déjà la destination en tête.

L'odeur moisie du bois humide et de la poussière irritèrent son nez. Les rangées de bocaux en verres renfermant des choses fermentées s'alignaient le long des murs et reflétaient la lumière faiblarde qui provenait d'un bougeoir. Draco se retourna dans l'allée étroite pour faire face à Harry, arborant une expression confuse et légèrement anxieuse.

- C'est un de tes fantasmes préférés, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda Harry en avançant vers lui. Faire des galipettes dans la réserve de Rogue ?

- Tu as fait ça pour moi ? Demanda Draco d'un air septique.

- Non, répondit Harry en s'arrêtant devant lui. Pour moi.

Sur ces mots, il poussa Draco contre une étagère. Celle-ci branla dangereusement agitant le contenu des bocaux.

Harry avança vers lui, prit son menton dans sa main et souda leurs bouches à en faire mal. Il viola la bouche de Draco, voulait faire vivre à Draco l'étreinte la plus passionnée et la plus féroce qu'il n'ait jamais expérimenté. Harry songea un moment qu'il ne devait pas faire ça; qu'il devrait dire à Draco le complot de Dumbeldor et des autres maintenant qu'il était seul avec lui. Mais la respiration de Draco était erratique et son souffle caressait la joue de Harry, il mit donc cette idée de côté.

Glissant une main dans les cheveux de Draco, Harry tira fortement et Drago émit un cri de douleur. La peau blanche de son cou était exposée et Harry la dévora, suçant sa pomme d'Adam et mordillant la chaire palpitante.

Incapable de ralentir, Harry faufila une main entre eux et caressa le sexe de Draco à travers son pantalon. Harry avait pensé le frustrer avec cette manœuvre, mais les bruits qu'émettait Draco ravivait le long mois de célibat qu'il avait subi et sa résolution fut mise à mal. Cependant il avait l'intention de prendre certaines mesures pour éloigner le contrôle que possédait Draco sur lui. Il allait lui donner une bonne leçon sur le fait de jouer des sales tours. Jetant un coup d'œil à un bocal en hauteur, Harry fut envahi par une soudaine inspiration.

Des tentacules fripés comme du vieux cuir se faufilèrent en dehors du liquide visqueux du bocal. Harry suivit leur progression le long des étagères jusqu'au moment où elles atteignirent le haut des épaules de Draco. Gardant le Serpentard distrait avec sa main sur son sexe, Harry attrapa une des mains de Draco pour la monter au dessus de sa tête et la maintenir en place contre l'étagère. Les tentacules furent rapides à répondre à la volonté de Harry et l'une d'elle s'enroula fermement autour du poignet de Draco en un clin d'œil. L'autre se projeta en avant et attrapa la seconde main qui était restée sur l'épaule de Harry. Draco cria, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsque ses deux bras furent maintenus au dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers ce qui ressemblait à une vieille plante aquatique toute ridée qui était enroulée autour de ses poignets.

- Je crois qu'il y avait une discussion à propos de quelqu'un de «dressé » ? Quel meilleur moyen qu'avec des liens qui te restreignent ? Demanda Harry en déboutonnant la chemise de Draco.

***

- Vas te faire foutre, grogna Draco.

Il se débattit contre les tentacules qui le retenaient mais leur grippes était plus forte que ce qu'on aurait pu pensé pour une chose morte depuis des siècles. Le rire suffisant de Harry le transperça et il lui semblait se rappeler quelque chose à propos d'échanger les rôles. Il se sentit vaincu à cette pensée, se souvenant du moment où Blaise avait essayé de le ridiculiser en public. Mais les rumeurs des Serpentards ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre ici, derrière les portes closes. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait ici, et personne à part Potter et lui ne le saurait.

Draco se relaxa, laissant ses mains sagement dans ses liens et donna des coups de reins en avant. Harry gémit doucement et enfonça sa tête, léchant sa clavicule avec sa langue. Une fois son T-shirt enlevé, les doigts de Harry continuèrent leur travail sur les boutons de son jeans, atteignant la fermeture éclair pour la faire descendre. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement d'encouragement et se pressa de lui-même dans les mains de Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais releva la tête arborant une expression de pur plaisir face à la coopération de Draco. Draco sourit et se pencha pour un baiser, regardant les yeux de Harry se fermer sur un halètement silencieux.

Harry l'embrassa comme un homme noyé à la recherché d'oxygène. Ses mains restaient immobiles dans le pantalon de Draco car il avait oublié ce qu'il faisait au milieu de leur baiser. Il était perdu en lui. Draco pensa qu'il y avait un certain pouvoir là dedans. Il pouvait faire faire à Harry ce qu'il voulait en prétendant aller en son sens. En _se soumettant_.

Soudain, Harry sembla se souvenir ce qu'il était supposé faire avec ses mains et il déboutonna son propre pantalon, sortant son sexe pour le presser contre celui de Draco. Il enroula une main autour de leurs deux membres et les caressa. La respiration de Draco devenait de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure que la sensation se répandait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher le petit spasme qui parcourait ses muscles à chaque fois que les doigts de Potter glissaient sur le gland de sexe.

- Tu aimes ça? Lui demanda Harry d'une voix tellement profonde qu'elle ne pouvait être que sensuelle.

Draco contracta ses doigts de pieds.

Harry utilisa la paume de sa deuxième main pour faire de petits cercles sur le haut de leurs verges. Draco s'étira sur la pointe des pieds, des sons incohérents sortant de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il était dangereusement près de supplier Potter d'arrêter, d'aller plus vite, de le faire plus fort ou n'importe quoi. Mais Potter continua ce massage qui le rendait fou, même si il avait l'air dans la même situation que lui.

Harry se laissa aller, observant Draco à travers ses yeux mi-clos alors qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements de hanches et qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Son visage se tordit en grimace lorsque cela devint trop à supporter. Ses muscles tremblèrent violemment et il sentit de l'humidité sur ses joues.

- Bon dieu, Potter, arrête, ordonna Draco d'une voix roque.

Heureusement, c'est ce qu'il fit, agrippant leurs membres plus étroitement, les menant à l'extase tous les deux en quelques coups de poignets bien ajustés.

Chaque muscle du corps de Draco semblait sans force. Son esprit était troublé comme si il avait bu et lorsque Harry autorisa les tentacules à relâcher leur emprise sur ses poignets, ses bras retombèrent comme des poids morts sur les épaules de l'autre garçon. Il laissa Harry supporter son poids pour les asseoir et installer les membres fatiguer du corps de Draco plus confortablement. Sa respiration se ralentit et il sentit son cœur battre fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait sentir celui de Potter contre son épaule. Harry déposa paresseusement un baiser dans son cou et il réalisa que cela allait lui manquer.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, Potter avait un pouvoir sur lui aussi. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

_A suivre_

Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Vous m"aimez? Me détestez? Review?


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur**: Velvetblood

**Titre:** Sex Magic

**Traductrice :** Angelina Delacour

Note: Je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience ce nouveau chapitre. C'est l'avant dernier publié alors dégustez le savoureusement !

Pour tous ceux qui ont suggéré que je devrais continuer à écrire la fiction par moi-même, je vous remercie de votre confiance mais je ne serais en aucun cas à la hauteur pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement je ne connais pas l'aboutissement que Velvetblood voulait donner à sa fiction, ensuite, je n'ai pas le même style d'écriture qu'elle et j'ai aussi mes propres fictions à avancer (elles en ont grandement besoin, certains le savent déjà) donc je ne veux pas me lancer dans une aventure qui échouera de toute façon et ne satisfera personne.

Démarrons bien l'année 2009 avec ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 17**

_Fellation._

Ce mot résonnait dans l'esprit de Harry. On allait lui faire une fellation aujourd'hui.

Ses mains étaient moites et son pouls battait furieusement dans ses oreilles. La poignée était chaude et graisseuse dans sa main alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Salle sur Demande. Draco était déjà là, assis à leur place, le regard dans le vague. Les doigts de sa main droite traçaient des formes indistinctes sur le dessus de la table. Harry l'observa un moment, ressentant cette indéniable sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de _plus_ et qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps. Secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser cette impression, il avança vers leur table et le rejoint. 

Draco leva brièvement la tête et détourna le regard, ses yeux se posant d'un endroit à un autre sans réellement regarder quoique que ce soit. Il était clairement anxieux et Harry sourit, résistant à l'envi de tendre sa main pour le toucher.

- Nerveux? Demanda-t-il, à la place.

Draco se tourna vers lui avec un regard méfiant et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis il hésita et déglutit. Il acquiesça. 

- Pas toi? Demanda-t-il.

- Si, répondit Harry. J'veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà fait ça avant. Avec un gars, j'veux dire.

- Moi non plus! S'exclama Draco sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas, répliqua Harry. Je dis juste que c'est normal d'être nerveux.

Penaud, Draco acquiesça à nouveau et fixa le dessus de la table. Une minute après, il prit une profonde inspiration et parla à Harry sans le regarder.

- On vient d'avoir une conversation, dit-il prudemment.

Harry le considéra un moment avant de répondre.

- Oui.

- Ca arrive parfois, poursuivit Draco. C'est bizarre.

Harry sourit et répéta :

- Oui.

Draco hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien. Mason entra dans la pièce de son habituelle manière brusque et posa une épaisse pile de livres sur son bureau avant de faire face à la classe.

- Bien, commença-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Je pense que vous avez tous une idée de ce que vous devez faire aujourd'hui. Du sexe oral. Comme la dernière fois, lancez une pièce de monnaie pour décider qui recevra en premier et ensuite installez vous dans vos isoloirs pour commencer. Je vous verrais tous dans une heure. 

Harry vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et se tourna pour voir Malfoy sortir un autre Galion de sa poche. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il fixait la pièce, réalisant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques minutes d'avoir la bouche de quelqu'un autour de son…

Dans sa nervosité, il commença à énoncer son choix dans le pari avant même que Draco ne jette la pièce.

- Gob…

- C'est moi qui annonce aujourd'hui, Potter, lui dit Draco en claquant la pièce contre la table devant eux.

Harry scruta son visage, essayant de décrypter quelque chose dans son air neutre. Détournant le regard, il prit la pièce dans sa main.

- D'accord, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Annonce.

Harry lança la pièce en l'air et la regarda virevolter avec une étrange boule dans la gorge. Il espérait que Draco dirait Ministère juste pour le défier. Il sentit la pièce atterrir dans le centre de sa paume et il pressa le métal froid contre le poigné de son autre main. Il regarda à nouveau vers Draco, attendant sa réponse. L'autre garçon eut un sourire narquois.

- Goblin, annonça Draco. 

Harry grimaça et retira sa main. Là, le narguant, se trouvait l'image de Gringott. Serrant les dents, Harry se leva et lança la pièce sur les genoux de Malfoy. Il refusait de regarder le Serpentard en face.

- Bien, allons-y, dit-il en s'avançant vers leur isoloir.

Draco le suivait, il savait ça. Il pouvait sentir sa présence dans son dos. Sa tête était lourde et sa respiration difficile alors qu'il écartait le pan de rideau pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il avança de quelques pas avant d'entendre le rideau se refermer derrière Malfoy. Harry s'arrêta et resta immobile un moment, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Son estomac se tordit sous la nervosité alors qu'il faisait face à Draco. Le garçon se tenait plus près qu'il ne le pensait et il fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière.

- Ok, Malfoy, commença-t-il, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un autre mot Draco ferma la distance entre eux et l'embrassa. 

Harry émit des bruits entre la surprise et la protestation. Il aurait voulu mettre en place quelques règles d'abord, mais Draco ne le laissa pas se dégager. Il avait placé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry et enroulé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Harry ferma les yeux et sa nuque se relaxa alors qu'il se laissait aller, l'embrassant en retour.

Et de cette façon, la nervosité s'évanouit. C'était familier ; les odeurs, les sensations et la promiscuité. Ils faisaient ça depuis des mois maintenant. Et comme ça, la bride était lâchée. Faire une fellation n'était plus intimidant mais excitant. Un défi. Harry était un Griffondor, et tout le monde savait ce que les griffondors faisaient avec les défis.

Harry les tourna et poussa Draco vers l'arrière. Il défit l'attache de la robe de Draco et la repoussa de ses épaules, le lourd tissu tombant à leurs pieds. Il sentit le creux des genoux de Draco cogner contre le canapé et le poussa un peu plus, obligeant Draco à s'asseoir dessus. Il s'accroupit sur le triangle de tissu entre ses jambes, l'embrassant toujours et laissant ses mains explorer ses cheveux et sa peau. Il défit le nœud de sa cravate, les boutons de sa chemise, mettant à nue sa peau et son torse par degrés jusqu'à ce qu'une longue bande de peau pâle s'offre à lui. Harry glissa du canapé, les genoux sur le sol. 

Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il embrassait et léchait le torse et l'estomac de Draco. Draco faisait de doux bruits saccadés au dessus de lui, son corps se tordant à chaque fois que Harry trouvait un endroit chatouilleux. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous les pans de sa chemise, l'agrippant sur les côtés pour le maintenir immobile. Il donna des petits coups de langue autour du doux cercle de peau du nombril de Draco, enfonçant sa langue dans la fente ce qui fit siffler et sursauter Draco. Il entreprit d'ouvrir les boutons du pantalon du Serpentard et fit glisser la braguette précautionneusement, évitant tout contact sensible.

Lorsque Harry glissa sa main à l'intérieur, il remarqua avec une pointe de triomphe que Draco était complètement dur.

Draco émit un petit gémissement d'encouragement lorsque la main de Harry commença à palper le devant de son pantalon. Son autre main était aggripée plus haut et s'évertuait à le faire descendre lentement le long des hanches de Draco. Le Serpentard releva son bassin et les doigts de Harry frôlèrent la peau douce de ses fesses alors qu'il retirait complètement le vêtement. Il se recula pour apprécier la vision dans son ensemble.

Draco avait complètement débauché, assis là avec sa cravate défaite qui pendait par dessus son épaule, sa chemise blanche déboutonnée qui exposait une peau pale ponctuée de marques rouges. Il était nu dès hanches aux pieds, les genoux écartés, son sexe pointant entre eux. Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde inspiration pour s'attaquer à l'étape suivante.

La plupart des anciens hétérosexuels qui ont été poussé par curiosité dans le monde bisexuel vous diront qu'ils ont hésité avant de sucer le sexe d'un autre homme. Pas Harry. Il n'eut aucune hésitation. Draco émit un son étranglé lorsque Harry prit la moitié de son pénis dans sa bouche en une fois. Harry ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non, mais il continua quand même. Le poids du sexe de Draco dans sa bouche n'était pas familier et plutôt étrange au début, mais Harry apprit rapidement à en dessiner les contours, penchant sa tête et utilisant le plat de sa langue sur la partie inférieure. Quelques instant plus tard, il se souvint de ses mains et en enroula une autour de la base du sexe de Draco, le masturbant au même rythme que les mouvements de sa bouche.

Les convulsions de Draco se ressentaient au dessus de la tête de Harry qui savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment là. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas avaler. Pas encore, et si possible jamais. Il décida donc de se retirer, masturbant Draco sur toute la longueur et léchant seulement le gland.

Draco essaya de le rapprocher avec sa main derrière son crâne, mais Harry secoua la tête à la négative et redoubla ses coups de langues. Draco grogna et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. Il émit de doux gémissements avant que ses doigts l'agrippent. Harry recula au moment où le blond éjacula sur son torse, laissant de longues traces blanches entre les pans de sa chemise.

Harry se rassit sur ses talons et essuya sa main sur l'arrière de son jean, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Draco. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses joues rougies. Le blond inspira, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Harry sourit, ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Draco le regarda à son tour et gémit doucement en se relevant pour se nettoyer. 

- C'est mon tour, non ? Demanda-t-il en reboutonnant son pantalon.

Le sexe de Harry réagit positivement dans son pantalon à cette pensée. Draco se pencha en avant, glissant du canapé pour chevaucher Harry sur le sol avec une grâce naturelle. Harry déglutit et sentit son souffle se faire court à la vue du sourire prédateur de Draco. Un sentiment de malaise le traversa et il attrapa les mains de Draco, les serrant dans les siennes. Il inspira profondément.

- Attends, dit-il.

Draco s'arrêta et sembla confus.

- Pourquoi ? 

Harry détourna le regard, grimaçant en pensant à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et de perdre. Il avait cependant repoussé cette conversation trop longtemps et il ne pouvait pas permettre à Draco d'aller plus loin sans qu'il ne sache. 

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. A propos de nous. Ca…

Il pressa les mains de Draco à nouveau, indiquant leur connexion.

Draco se rassit sur ses talons, reposant son dos contre le canapé faisant face à Harry.

Il l'observa de façon critique et Harry pouvait deviner qu'il ne savait pas très bien où cela allait les mener.

- Nous ne sommes pas supposer être ensemble dans cette classe, dit Harry et attendit la réaction de Draco.

Draco rit et Harry le regarda stupidemment.

- Je sais. J'étais là quand tu as dit à Mason que tu ne t'étais pas inscrit dans son cours, tu te souviens ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Harry en secouant la tête. J'ai surpris Mason et McGonagall qui parlaient à…quelqu'un. Ils auraient dû me laisser partir. La….personne, il m'a fait rester dans cette classe.

Draco ne rit pas cette fois-ci. Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

- Qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas qui. Quant au pourquoi…je pense qu'ils voulaient que nous devenions proches.

Draco était silencieux. Il fixa Harry quelques instants et d'une certaine manière Harry eût l'impression d'en avoir trop dit, même si il n'avait pas dit grand-chose.

- Tu mens. Tu sais qui c'était. Je ne suis pas stupide, Potter. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut donner des orders à McGonagall qu'elle appliquera. _Surtout_ si un de ses élèves est impliqué. C'était Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non !

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était en train de mentir pour lui.

Draco émit un son dédaigneux et leva les yeux au plafond. Il se leva et s'éloigna, dos à Harry. Harry se leva lentement et le regarda attentivement alors qu'il faisait les cent pas.

- Proches? Conneries. Ils espéraient que j'allais tomber amoureux de toi, putain. Ils voulaient que je rejoigne leur camp, divagua Draco en marchant. Eh bien, ce n'est _pas_ prêt d'arriver. Je ne t'_apprécie_ même pas…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, l'interrompit Harry.

- _C'est_ vrai ! Nous ne sommes pas des petits amis, Potter ! Ne pense jamais qu'il y a plus que ce qu'il y a vraiment. En fait, j'en ai marre. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent me manipuler ? Ils veulent tant que ça que je les rejoigne qu'ils sont prêt à me violer – et toi – pour y arriver. Eh bien, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Cette….cette…chose écoeurante. C'est fini.

Il se retourna, avançant vers la sortie. Harry se précipita devant lui, bloquant le passage. Draco essaya de le contourner, mais Harry attrapa son bras. Draco émit un grognement mécontent et arracha son bras frottant l'endroit où s'étaient poses les doigts de Harry comme si ils l'avaient brûlé.

- Ne me touche pas, le prevint-il.

- N'essaie pas de partir, répliqua Harry

- Essaie de m'en empêcher, ironisa Draco en fonça vers la sortie.

Harry ressentit une crampe douloureuse dans son ventre et se jeta à nouveau devant Draco, mimant ses moindres mouvements. Il avait sûrement l'air ridicule, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il pensait être préparer pour ça, il avait même su que Draco voudrait essayer de partir, mais il n'avait pas anticiper le sentiment d'abandon que cela susciterait.

Draco réussit à le dépasser et Harry paniqua, sortant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Tu as promis, cria-t-il.

Draco s'arrêta, son dos et ses poings crispés, puis se retourna lentement. Son visage était brouillé et ses yeux luisaient. Harry déglutit et inspira profondément, combattant la panique qui montait en lui.

- Tu as dis que ne…

Il fit une pause, serrant ses lèvres ensemble. Sa voix était instable et il prit un moment pour se recomposer. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Draco, il était plus calme.

- Tu m'as promis un semestre.

Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre pour un moment qui paraissait interminable. Draco semblait attendre plus d'explication. Lorsque Harry le fixa, d'un regard résolu, il secoua la tête lentement.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. C'était avant. Maintenant que je sais…, il secoua la tête à nouveau. Tu ne comprends donc rien ? On peut tous les deux se barrer.

Harry évita son regard. Draco échappa un rire mal assure.

- Mon Dieu, tu…tu es vraiment…

- Arrête ! Répliqua Harry avec force. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Je veux juste ce que tu me dois.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout! Siffla Draco. 

- Oh que si. On a un marché. Tu as dis que tu me laissais un semestre, si je ne cherchais pas à aller plus loin que ça, expliqua Harry.

Alors que Draco avait toujours l'air de vouloir partir, Harry décida de changer de tactique.

- Ecoute, c'est juste l'affaire d'un mois, ok ? Et ce n'est pas comme si tu ne retirais rien de cette situation. Putain, Malfoy, j'ai sucé ta queue il y a cinq minutes ! Dumbeldor veut peut-être que nous soyons partenaires dans cette classe pour que tu viennes dans notre camp, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu y étais obligé. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas te forcer…

Draco semblait être intéressé et Harry approcha d'un pas, bougeant doucement et gardant sa voix basse. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être en train de parler à un lapin capricieux.

- Un mois de sexe satisfaisant et à la fin du semestre, chacun pars de son côté et Dumbeldor n'y aura rien gagné.

Harry fini et attendit la réponse de Draco. Le Serpentard le fixa un moment avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Harry le regarda suspicieusement, prêt à intervenir au plus petit mouvement qui indiquerait une tentative de fuite. Quand Draco arrêta finalement sa marche et se tourna vers lui, Harry n'aurait pas su dire si il était encore ou moins nerveux.

- Assis-toi, Potter, commanda Draco, agitant sa main vers le canapé. 

Harry hésita avant d'obéir, ne quittant pas Draco des yeux lorsqu'il traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir lentement, toujours prêt à bondir si cela s'averrait nécessaire. Draco le suivit lentement et se tint devant lui. Il le fixa pour ce qui semblait une éternité avant de tomber soudainement à genoux. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri, surpris par la tournure des événements et observant bêtement Draco qui défaisait sa ceinture et sa braguette.

- Je suis un Malfoy. Je vais faire la chose honorable et obéir à mon père, lui dit Draco en activant ses mains. Si cela veut dire rejoindre le Lord Noir, c'est ce que je ferais.

Harry grogna et souleva ses hanches lorsque Draco tira brusquement sur son pantalon.

- Mais j'ai fait un marché, et j'irai jusqu'au bout de mon engagement. On ne me traitera pas de lâche, même si les circonstances ont changé, continua-t-il. 

Relevant la tête vers Harry avec une intensité dans ses yeux qui paraissait presque bizarre avec le bout de son sexe si prêt de son menton. Draco prit une dernière inspiration. 

- Et Dumbeldore n'aura _rien_.

Sur ces mots, il avala autant qu'il pouvait de la chaire de Harry qui sentit ses yeux se convulser. Il n'était plus temps de parler. 

_A suivre…_

Plus qu'un chapitre les enfants ! Review ?_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur **: Velvetblood

**Titre :** Sex Magic

**Traductrice **: Angelina Delacour

**Rating** : M (les épices dansent, je répète….les épices dansent)

**Warning :** Risque de très très grande frustration à la fin de ce chapitre, c'est normal, il ne faut pas maudire la traductrice qui n'y est pour rien…

**Note IMPORTANTE : **Ceci est comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, le dernier chapitre disponible que l'auteur est écrit de SEX MAGIC. L'auteur a arrêté d'écrire sur cette fiction depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant et ne semble pas vouloir continuer pour le moment.

Elle a cependant donné un signe de vie et poster un One Shot appelé « Itch » avec le couple Draco/Harry qui est tout à fait intéressant et que je suis en train de traduire. Je le posterais lorsque j'aurais fini, sûrement vers le début de l'été. Pour ceux qui peuvent lire en version originale, je vous le conseil grandement, vous pourrez le trouver via google.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 18 :**

Harry était tenté de référer à Novembre comme « le meilleur mois de l'année ». Malgré un début quelque peu chaotique, les trois dernières semaines avaient été incroyablement plaisantes selon le Griffondor. N'importe quel mois où Malfoy lui prodiguait trois fellations par semaine était définitivement un mois excellent.

Au début, Mason leur avait laissé carte blanche dans l'exploration de cette nouvelle étape excitante avec leur partenaire. Harry avait apprit que Malfoy était chatouilleur tout le long des poils allant de son nombril à son sexe, qu'il produisait une quantité assez gênante de liquide pré éjaculatoire lorsqu'il était très excité et que sa hanche droite devenait extrêmement creuse lorsqu'il reprenait sa respiration après avoir joui violemment.

Il était facile d'oublier le temps d'un mois les manipulations de Dumbeldore, la guerre qui approchait et Voldemort. Pendant un mois, ils étaient juste deux jeunes adolescents excités qui exploraient leur sexualité et qui se découvraient l'un l'autre.

***

- Très bien, en ligne tout le monde!

Ils bougèrent, se serrant les uns contre les autres, frottant leurs mains pour tenter de les réchauffer. C'était un mardi matin clair et glacial et tout le monde pestait dans sa barbe. Harry approcha ses mains gantées de son visage et souffla dessus, la chaleur de son souffle effleurant sur ses joues froides. Il fixa l'écharpe rayée de vert et de gris de Draco devant lui, souhaitant pouvoir y enfouir son visage.

Hagrid était en train de parler de créatures magiques qui ressemblaient à des lapins à la fourrure blanche éclatante qui ne sortaient seulement lorsque le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Ils allaient en chasser aujourd'hui.

- Alors, vous pouvez les reconnaître à leurs yeux. Rouge comme du rubis, ils sont. Ou rouge sang. Eh…ça me rappelle, ne soyez pas presser de les attraper.

Un lot de grognement se fit entendre. Harry continuait à regarder l'arrière de la tête de Draco alors qu'une petite brise faisait virveloter sa chevelure blonde. Draco frémit et Harry se languit de faire le pas en avant qui les mettrait en contact. Draco bougea un de ses pieds de façon imperceptible, se reculant de quelques centimètres vers Harry. Le brun ferma les yeux et s'imagina en train d'avancer et de se presser le long du dos de Draco, son visage enfoui contre sa nuque chaude, inspirant…

Il entendit le faible halètement de Draco et se sentit un peu plus réchauffé. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de bouger mais soudain la cape en laine de Draco était en train de frôler son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Draco se balançait doucement, se reposant contre Harry. Le Griffondor ressentit un moment de panique et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, mais personne n'avait rien remarqué. Tout à coup, il fut conscient de quelque chose qui lui frôlait la main. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut les doigts gantés de Draco s'enrouler autour des siens. Se mordant la lèvre et vérifiant une dernière fois les alentours, il prit les doigts de Draco dans sa main et les serrant brièvement.

Draco fit de même et fit un autre petit pas en arrière. Harry retint son souffle et libéra la main de Draco qui retomba le long de sa hanche. Il dût se retenir de haleter. La chaleur irradiait de Draco, se rependant le long du corps de Harry, lui donnant envie de gémir et de prendre Draco dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration, son torse frôlant le dos de Draco pour un instant délicieux de pur tourment.

Alors, Draco s'appuya encore plus en arrière, se pressant fermement contre Harry et laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque ses fesses se nichèrent contre l'aine du griffondor.

Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde. Soudain, toutes les paires d'yeux étaient sur eux, dont ceux de Hagrid. Harry sentit Draco se raidir et s'éloigner alors qu'il réalisait ce qui venait de se passer. Le Griffondor déglutit, regarda Hermione pour voir son visage choqué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et vit son expression passer du désarroi à la colère et enfin au dégoût. Ses joues le brûlèrent malgré l'air glacial.

***

Ce fut le sujet de commérage de toute l'école à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient plus que deux partenaires de classe malchanceux. Harry gardait sa tête baissée dans les couloirs et évita Ron toute la journée. Draco se montra en classe, pâle et préoccupé.

- Ma mère m'a écrit ce matin, dit-il à Harry lorsqu'il s'installa dans un des fauteuils de leur isoloir, au lieu de s'asseoir à côté de Harry sur le canapé.

- Déjà ? Demanda Harry. Ca n'a pas pris longtemps à tes amis, n'est-ce pas?

- Ce _sont_ mes amis ! Protesta Draco. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Ils ne veulent pas que je gâche ma vie avec un…demi-sang ingrat élevé par les Moldus.

Harry serra les poings et essaya de rester calme.

- Si ils étaient tes amis, ils voudraient que tu sois heureux.

- Je ne suis _pas_ heureux ! Explosa Draco.

Le silence qui suivit fut épais et Draco semblait prêt à pleurer. Harry savait qu'il y avait plus que ça et voulait désespérément savoir ce que Narcissa lui avait écrit.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici alors ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Parce que je te le dois, répondit Draco, lui lançant un regard disant qu'il devait savoir ça. Parce que j'ai fait un arrangement et que je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Mais après ce semestre, je ne te devrais plus rien.

- Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à dire ça à ta mère, siffla Harry les mâchoires serrées.

Il se leva.

- Maintenant, vas sur le lit.

Draco lui lança un regard choqué qui se transforma en mépris mais il obéit. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence et montèrent chacun de leur propre côté du lit. Draco prit son propre sexe en main, se masturbant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez excité. Harry dégagea sa main et enroula ses bras sous les hanches de Draco le repoussant de manière à ce que ses jambes soient grandes ouvertes et que son sexe à demi érigé pointe vers lui. Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent et ses mains s'enfouirent dans la chevelure de Harry alors qu'ils commençaient leur leçon.

Au lieu de progresser comme à leur habitude, Harry fit glisser ses lèvres sur les bourses de Draco. Il ne l'avait fait qu'en de rares occasions et Draco haleta et se contorsionna au dessus de lui. Il les prit en bouche, les taquinant du bout de la langue et les lécha abondamment. Du bout des doigts, il frôla la peau délicate et suivit le trait de salive qui menait entre ses fesses.

Draco laissa échapper un grognement surpris lorsque les doigts de Harry effleurèrent son entrée. Harry se mit à le distraire en prenant son sexe dans sa bouche, le laissant cogner contre l'arrière de sa gorge d'une manière qu'il savait être plaisante pour Draco.

Harry se souvint de la façon dont Draco s'était pressé contre lui la veille, frottant ses fesses légèrement contre son sexe. Et la manière dont il avait gémi…

Il continua de stimuler cette partie si sensible de Draco avec ses doigts ainsi que son petit trou gonflé qu'il effleurait de temps à autre avec son index. Draco émettait de petits halètements à chaque fois qu'il était près de s'introduire en lui, ses doigts se crispant sur les cheveux de Harry. Harry sourit, la bouche toujours autour de son sexe. Il savait exactement comment faire anticiper Draco quelque chose jusqu'au moment où il allait finalement passer à l'acte, de manière à ce que le serpentard pense que l'idée venait de lui-même depuis le début.

Harry laissa le sexe de Draco glissa hors de sa bouche et se pencha trop vite pour que Draco est le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il préparait pour l'en empêcher. Entre le moment où il fit serpenter sa langue des bourses de Draco à la place de ses doigts, le blond avait écarquillé les yeux et essayait en vain de se redresser. Harry resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches et utilisa son autre main pour le maintenir allongé en appuyant sur son estomac.

- Potter, non! C'est dégoutant!

La voix de Draco était aigue et tremblante, et Harry pouvait presque l'entendre rougir. Ses mains s'agitèrent sur la tête et les épaules de Harry, essayant de l'attraper et de le repousser mais sans grande conviction. Au premier coup de langue d'Harry, il échappa un gémissant étranglé et ses mains allèrent aggriper un des coussins au dessus de sa tête.

Harry s'attendait à moitié à voir débarquer Mason dans les secondes qui suivirent, mais après un moment, il semblait évident que cela tombait dans la catégorie du sexe oral. Harry pressa sa langue et commença à lécher doucement.

- C'nest pas juste, marmonna Draco.

Le brun dût se retenir d'éclater de rire lorsque le sexe de Drago se pencha dans sa direction, tapant contre sa tête en signe d'objection.

Harry expérimentait, alternant entre les coups de langues et les succions, faisant tourner le bout de sa langue autour de l'anus de Draco en le pénétrant légèrement. En moins de cinq minutes les hanches de Draco ne tenaient plus en place sur le matelas. Harry avait du mal à maintenir ses lunettes en place et, frustré, il les balança avant de retourner à sa tâche.

- As…assez ! Potter, j'ai besoin de jouir ! Lui dit Draco en empoignant ses cheveux pour le forcer à revenir à hauteur de son sexe.

Harry obtempéra en faisant glisser sa bouche sur le gland et en plaçant ses doigts à l'ancienne place de sa bouche. Draco ne sembla même pas remarquer le changement jusqu'à ce que le premier doigt soit enfoncé jusqu'à la deuxième articulation. Il cria quelque chose d'inintelligible et souleva ses hanches, enfonçant encore plus profondément son sexe dans la bouche de Harry.

Harry trouva un rythme, faisant glisser sa bouche de haut en bas et en faisant un va et viens avec son doigt. La respiration de Draco produisait cet adorable bruit de gorge et Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir son visage. Il voulait le voir jouir entièrement sous son emprise.

Les halètements de Draco se transformèrent en petits cris, puis son dos se tendit comme un arc au moment où il éjacula dans la bouche de Harry. Son sexe pulsait fortement contre la langue de Harry et celui-ci le lécha consciencieusement avant de se reculer. Il retira doucement son doigt de l'anus de Draco et s'écroula sur le lit à côté de lui. Son propre sexe le tiraillait en bas de son ventre et il le prit en main, fermant les yeux alors qu'il commençait à se masturber.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Marmonna Draco d'une voix endormie. Je suis censé m'occupé de ça.

- Désolé, répondit Harry en laissant son sexe aux bons soins de Draco. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps…

Draco rit doucement près de son oreille et se pencha pour déposer des baisers le long de son cou tout en mouvant sa main de haut en bas. Harry mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il n'avait pas menti, cela ne prendrait vraiment pas longtemps. Il trembla lorsque le premier jet de sperme s'étala sur son ventre et Draco gémit dans son cou, malmenant fortement la veine qui pulsait jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Harry s'écroula contre les draps, en sueurs et le souffle coupé. Draco resta recroquevillé contre lui, le nez toujours contre sa nuque. Harry gémit doucement et pressa doucement sa main collante avec la sienne.

- Bien joué les garçons, souffla une voix à travers les rideaux de leur isoloir. J'aurais besoin d'un nouveau bureau, s'il vous plait. J'ai une préférence pour l'acajou.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent de stupeur et il se releva pour voir que Draco semblait aussi scandalisé que lui. Puis Draco leva un de ses sourcils de façon sardonique et Harry éclata de rire. Draco enfouit sa tête contre l'oreiller pour étouffer son rire et Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Draco ne protesta même pas lorsque Harry l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avant qu'ils ne se rhabillent. Toutefois, alors qu'ils allaient partir, l'expression de son visage révéla qu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Harry secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas la répugnance qu'avait Draco à profiter de la situation. Et il ne lui restait qu'un mois pour le convaincre.

Heureusement, ils allaient commencer la phase suivante de leur entraînement la semaine prochaine. L'idée de voir Draco dans un état si vulnérable donnait des frissons à Harry qui ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Il s'était masturbé depuis des semaines en imaginant Draco allongé sous lui, les jambes écartées et le suppliant. Il savait aussi que ses fantasmes avaient tendance à prendre une tournure quelque peu violente parfois.

Il espérait que Draco ne ferait rien pour l'énerver avant lundi soir.

***

- Oh ! Regarde Drago. Y a ton petit copain qui se ramène.

Ce n'était pas vraiment recherché pour une insulte, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être cette fois-ci. La réputation de Draco ne tenait plus que par un fil et Blaise le savait bien. Draco ne perdrait pas son temps en de vains efforts pour garder sa place de leader auprès des Serpentards si cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

Draco regarda par dessus son épaule et vit qu'en effet Potter et ses amis s'approchaient de leur groupe qui attendait devant la salle de classe de Potion. Harry était en train de le regarder avec ce vague air d'espoir qu'il avait adopté dernièrement. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Blaise confirma qu'il l'avait remarqué aussi et qu'il regardait Draco avec un air moqueur.

Draco essaya de penser à quelque chose de percutant à dire, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il opta pour une attitude stoïque et décontractée.

- Hé, Potter! Cria Blaise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce soir, c'est le grand soir, n'est-ce pas?

Harry s'arrêta net devant eux. On eût dit que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre et qu'il était sur le point de vomir.

- Ta gueule, Blaise…, grogna Draco.

Tant pis pour le stoïcisme.

- Oh voyons Draco, minauda Blaise. Ne sois pas timide. Nous savons tous que tu es vierge, pas besoin de prendre de grands airs.

Les autres Serpentards rirent bêtement et le visage de Draco vira à l'écarlate. Il se retourna et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

- Il t'a dit de la fermer, Zabini.

Harry s'était rapproché et semblait en colère.

Draco tourbillonna sur ses talons et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de ça!

Harry lui retourna son regarde et sembla être sur le point de répliquer avant que Blaise ne le coupe.

- Oh, c'est tellement mignon. Potter défendant la vertu de son petit-ami.

Cette pique raviva les ricanements du groupe de Serpentards et Draco serra les poings d'humiliation. Les yeux de Harry fixèrent à nouveau Blaise et son expression était meurtrière.

- Au moins, il en a, lui, répliqua-t-il au garçon noir.

- _Ferme_-là, Potter ! Cria Draco.

Harry ne pouvait donc pas voir qu'il était en train d'empirer les choses?

Harry s'approcha d'un pas vers lui. Il avait l'air blessé, confus et en colère. Très en colère.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'attaque ici! Dit-il sur le ton de la défensive en avançant son bras comme pour toucher Draco.

- Fous moi la paix (*), répondit Draco d'une voix glaciale en reculant prestement d'un pas.

Juste avant de se détourner, Draco vit les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent en une lueur dangereuse. Blaise ricana et murmura :

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il le fera ce soir même.

Les oreilles de Draco étaient en surchauffe. Ce stupide Griffondor s'était fourré là-dedans tout seul d'aussi loin que Draco était concerné. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir et de fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernait pas.

Snape arriva et les laissa entrer dans la salle de classe. Draco s'assit sur son banc habituel à côté de Goyle et passa le reste de la classe en ayant conscience du regard que posait Harry sur lui. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de préparer les ingrédients de leur potion. Il laissa même Goyle s'en charger alors qu'il reposait son front dans ses mains, souhaitant que son cœur arrête de battre à cent à l'heure.

Son esprit dériva sur la leçon de Sex Magic qui avait lieu plus tard dans la soirée et à ce qu'avait dit Blaise. Il avait su ce qui allait se passait ce soir. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser mais quand c'était le cas, il avait ressenti une pointe d'excitation en lui. Maintenant il se sentait malade d'anxiété à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer ce soir.

Harry était en colère parce que Draco l'avait rembarré devant une foule de gens. Harry aurait le dessus ce soir et lorsque Harry devenait exigeant et dominateur Draco devenait….soumis. Draco n'aimait pas ce côté de lui-même et il haïssait encore plus le fait de le reconnaître et d'être incapable de faire quelque chose contre ça.

Draco eût une image furtive de Harry le clouant par terre pendant qu'il faisait cette chose délicieuse avec sa bouche et il sentit son sexe grossir. Il gémit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se rende totalement idiot ce soir. Volant un regard vers Harry, l'estomac de Draco se tordit lorsqu'il vit Harry lui retourner son regard tout en hachant vicieusement ses racines de Fo Ti.

Une grande chance, en effet.

A suivre…ou pas.

(*) _Fuck off_ dans le texte ce qui crée le jeu de mot de Blaise dans la phrase suivante qui implique que Harry va en effet le baiser « to fuck ».

Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette traduction, pas la peine de demander quand le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne car cela ne dépend pas de moi. Je vous tiendrais au courant !


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre:** Sex Magic  
**Auteur:** Leo Draconis (début écrit par Velvetblood puis continué par cet auteur)

**Traductrice:** Angelina Delacour

**Bêta:** Henora Ash  
**Couple: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** NC-17

**Note de la traductrice**: Comme promis la semaine dernière, voici le tout dernier chapitre de Sex Magic ! Merci à tous de votre patience. Merci à ma Bêta sans qui ces chapitres seraient truffés de fautes perfides.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 19**

Harry pénétra dans l'alcôve, une expression lugubre sur le visage. Draco se tenait droit, la moitié de son corps cachée derrière un grand fauteuil comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque. Harry lui lança un regard de reproche avant de laisser tomber son sac dans un coin et de s'affaler dans le fauteuil opposé. Draco attendit, mais comme Harry ne disait rien, il fit un pas en avant. Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent sur lui instantanément.

- Reste loin de moi, lui dit Harry d'une voix basse.

Draco s'arrêta, une main trainant toujours sur le haut du fauteuil. Il avait espéré que cette scène se jouerait d'une toute autre manière.

- Et bien, cela va rendre la leçon difficile, lança-t-il.

- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, répondit Harry.

- Justement, la leçon est d'aller se faire foutre. Littéralement.

- Je suis au courant ! Explosa Harry. Je ne le ferais pas !

- Mais tu vas rater ton examen, dit Draco ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

- Je m'en fou, lui répondit Harry.

Harry se releva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas sur le vieux tapis qui recouvrait leur coin salon. Ses mouvements étaient brusques et emplis de colère et il refusait de regarder Draco.

Draco se souvint de sa prédiction. Il avait pensé que Harry serait furieux et hors de contrôle. Il avait appréhendé ce moment car il allait faire ressortir le côté soumis en lui qu'il détestait tant. Maintenant, il se tenait devant un Potter en colère mais tout à fait maître de lui et il se trouvait réellement décontenancé. Il décida donc de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux il provoqua Potter.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de penser à un truc que tu m'as dit une fois, commença-t-il innocemment en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est revenu, c'est plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs, mais j'en suis content car ça me permet de comprendre ton comportement merdique.

Harry stoppa net ses pas, et tourna la tête pour regarder Draco. Son corps était totalement tendu. 

- Malfoy, le prévînt-il.

- Tu m'as dit que Dumbeldore t'avait manipulé pour que tu finisses dans ce cours mais tu m'as aussi dit que je t'avais donné envie de rester. Que tu avais envie de _moi_. Tu te souviens? 

Harry lui faisait face le visage crispé par la rage. Draco sourit, sachant que son piège était un succès et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à ramasser sa proie.

- Alors ne prétends pas que le fait d'insulter tes amis à soudainement ôter ton envie de me baiser, Potter. Parce que je sais, malgré les grands airs que tu essaies de te donner, que tu en as toujours envie.

Harry grogna et Draco sentit un frisson d'anticipation le parcourir alors qu'il pressentait que Harry allait se ruer sur lui, le plaquer contre le sol et le prendre sauvagement entre deux morsures et brûlures de tapis plus que satisfaisantes.

Au lieu de ça, Harry tourna les talons et quitta leur alcôve.

Où tout du moins, il essaya. Bouche bée, Draco ravala un cri de surprise lorsque Harry fut vivement ramené par un quelconque sort que Mason avait dû mettre en place pour empêcher ses élèves de quitter son cours tant qu'ils n'avaient pas remplis leur objectif. Harry se cogna contre un mur invisible à un mètre de la sortie et Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à son expression. 

Harry se tourna vers lui juste assez pour lui lancer un regard noir. Draco se permit de garder son sourire moqueur, juste pour l'agacer un peu plus.

- Aller Potter ! Tu sais bien qu'on doit le faire qu'on le veuille ou non, lui dit-il.

- Je commence à penser que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, répliqua Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi? Vouloir m'envoyer en l'air avec toi? Bien entendu, on a déjà parlé de ça.

- Non, répondit Harry en avançant de quelques pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'arriverait pas.

- Et bien, c'est peut-être ce que tu penses Potter, mais…

- Je _sais_, Malfoy, lui dit Harry. Et à moins que tu ne sois complètement timbré, tu le sais aussi.

Draco laissa échapper un faible cri de protestation qui ne trompa personne. Harry afficha un sourire en coin et une lueur de curiosité s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Il continuait de s'approcher doucement et Draco se tortilla sur le bras du fauteuil prêt à s'enfuir s'il le fallait. 

- Pourquoi me provoquer alors? A moins que tu ne _veuilles_ volontairement me mettre en colère pour mieux te faire passer pour une victime si l'on se bat et qu'ensuite je te prends sauvagement ?

Draco déglutit, se leva et mit un pied derrière l'autre en s'éloignant de Potter.

- C'est ridicule, dit-il.

- Non, je ne pense pas. En fait, je pense que je comprends finalement quelque chose d'important, souffla Harry. Tu as un penchant pour la soumission mais tu vas juste te débattre assez pour pouvoir prétendre que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais au plus profond de toi. De cette manière tu ne perds pas la face devant tes amis mais tu obtiens quand même ce dont tu meurs d'envie.

Harry secoua la tête en riant. Les mollets de Draco heurtèrent le bord du lit et il se laissa tomber dessus lourdement.

- Putain, jura Harry à voix basse. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour piger. 

- Tu as tord, dit Draco d'une voix suppliante.

- Non, répliqua Harry.

Il marcha les derniers pas qui le séparaient de Draco et se tint debout devant lui.

- Mais maintenant que je sais tout, je ne vais pas jouer à ton petit jeu. Nous avions un marché, tu te souviens ? Plus de faux semblant.

Draco acquiesça. 

- Alors, cette petite altercation avant le cours de Potion? Demanda-t-il. C'était juste pour me foutre en rogne et que les choses soient plus facile pour toi ce soir?

- Non, répondit Draco. C'était pour ton comportement complètement obtus et pour ne pas t'être aperçu que tu empirais une situation déjà assez difficile.

Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Draco soupira.

- Rien. Oublies. Finissons-en avec ce cours et passons à autre chose. 

- Oh non, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, Malfoy. Harry croisa les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ?

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'implique le maintien de ma position Potter, lui dit Draco en serrant les dents. Je peux gérer ce qu'ils me balancent à la figure mais tu n'arranges pas les choses si tu penses que tu dois me porter. Tu n'es pas mon petit copain, bordel! Alors arrêtes d'agir comme si c'était le cas. Je ne devrais pas avoir à te le rappeler.

- Les garçons ? La voix de Mason s'éleva dans leur alcôve. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Euh…non. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers Draco. Tout va bien. 

- Alors je vous suggère de commencer votre leçon.

Harry baissa les yeux vers Draco :

- Nous devons le faire. Si tu veux que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul ok, je pensais juste que…

- Je sais à quoi tu pensais, claqua la voix de Draco. Tu dois juste accepter que ton obstination de demeuré bigleux pas la bienvenue. Je…j'apprécie le geste, je suppose, mais si tu veux réellement m'aider, alors ne te mêles pas de mes affaires !

- Bien, répéta Harry.

Il se recula et enleva sa robe de sorcier pour ensuite s'attaquer au reste de ses vêtements mécaniquement.

- Je ne vais pas te déshabiller Malfoy. Et je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit je ne jouerai pas à ton petit jeu et tu ne prétendras plus que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Draco cligna des yeux, espérant que Potter n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait fixé pendant son petit show. Il se déshabilla rapidement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était d'accord. Comment…Comment allons nous faire ça ?

- Je vais te baiser.

Draco fit la moue.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'être aussi _cru_.

- Hé, c'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. De plus, je ne pense pas que tu serais plus heureux si je te disais que j'allais te faire tendrement l'amour.

- Mgh, marmonna Draco. Bien, alors tu sais…comment ?

- Eh bien Malfoy, il y a vraiment peu de mystère quant à l'endroit où je vais le mettre vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul trou qu'il n'a pas-

- Arrête!

Harry contempla un moment Draco et son visage se radoucit. Draco était clairement effrayé par ce qui allait se passer et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Harry pour le traiter gentiment.

_Il n'a pas le self control nécessaire pour être un amant gentil et attentionné.  
_  
Les mots prononcés par le Professeur Mason quelques semaines auparavant résonnèrent dans la tête de Harry. Bien entendu, quelqu'un comme ça, quelqu'un comme Draco ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être mieux traiter que si les rôles avaient été inversés. Draco n'aurait pas pris le bien être de Harry en compte et il s'attendait à ce que le brun fasse ce même.

Et à ce moment, Harry réalisa que c'était une opportunité pour lui montrer une nouvelle facette, qu'il pouvait faire les choses autrement.

- Désolé, dit-il en regardant l'expression réservée sur le visage de Draco. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, Malfoy. J'ai lu les informations que Mason nous a données.

- Très bien, répondit Draco sur un ton interrogateur.

Il resta pourtant silencieux quand Harry se baissa sur le lit.

- Détends-toi, lui suggéra Harry doucement. On va commencer par des trucs habituels, ok ?

- Ok, répondit Draco, tendu.

Harry fit glisser la paume de sa main contre le torse de Draco et l'enroula derrière sa nuque.

- Viens ici, murmura-t-il, attirant la tête de Draco jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Draco ne répondait pas vraiment à son baiser mais Harry persévéra. Il savait que le reste de la soirée ne se déroulerait pas bien s'il ne pouvait même pas relaxer Draco en l'embrassant. C'est pour ça qu'il fut soulagé lorsque son partenaire commença finalement à répondre.

Draco enroula ses bras autour du torse de Harry et s'autorisa à profiter du baiser. Avant le début du cours, il était passé d'un état d'anxiété avancé à de la curiosité puis à de l'anticipation et de l'appréhension lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé au pied du mur. S'il avait été en charge des choses il aurait foncé tout droit et en aurait fini avant que Harry ait pu suggérer d'autres activités. Il devait admettre, bien qu'à contre cœur, que Harry était beaucoup plus préoccupé par son bien être, aussi bien physique que mental, qu'il ne l'aurait été lui-même envers son partenaire.

La bouche de Harry se détacha de celle de Draco et traça lentement un chemin entre son menton et son oreille. Comme d'habitude, la langue de Harry contre son oreille, tira un petit gémissement à Draco. Il continua à torturer les creux et les contours avant de s'attaquer à son lobe rebondi le prenant entre ses dents et tirant légèrement délicatement dessus.

Draco gémit, vaguement conscient de la main de Harry qui commençait à jouer avec son érection alors qu'il s'arquait sous les sensations que le brun créait en lui avec sa bouche. Il relâcha sa prise sur Harry lorsque le garçon glissa le long de son corps, le parcourant de baisers et de morsures. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit une succion familière sur son pénis.

Harry ne s'attarda pas longtemps là. Se demandant si Draco émettrait une autre protestation factice, il lécha un testicule et poursuivit son chemin vers son but ultime.

- Potter…, gémit Draco faiblement en s'agrippant aux cheveux du Griffondor.

Harry ne répondit pas et se mit plutôt à répéter les mouvements qu'ils avaient pratiqués à leur dernier cours. Cette fois ci, il était prêt aux mouvements des hanches de Draco et suivit le rythme, écoutant avec plaisir le souffle court de Draco et ses petits cris affolants qui ressemblaient à des miaulements.

Lorsque Harry sentit que Draco était prêt pour la suite, il s'assit et sorti la bouteille de lubrifiant de la table de chevet. Il en enduit ses doigts et caressa le sillon formé par les fesses de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Draco d'une voix aigue et inquiète.

- Rien que nous n'avons déjà fait. Détends-toi.

Harry fit glisser un doigt à travers l'anus déjà dilaté de Draco et enroula son autre main autour de l'érection qui se dressait devant lui. 

Draco laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et soupira.

- On ne pourrait pas….juste le faire ?

- Cette étape va rendre les choses plus simples.

- Comm- aie, Potter! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Cria Draco.

- J'essaie de te préparer, et c'est pour ça on ne peut pas le faire directement. Je n'en suis qu'à deux doigts et tu sais que mon pénis est plus gros que ça.

- Pas beaucoup plus, marmonna Draco dans sa barbe. Il crispa soudainement les draps entre ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry relâcha le sexe de Draco et courba ses doigts vers le haut pour essayer d'atteindre la prostate du blond.

- Ah – Rien ! S'écria Draco, ses hanches s'arquant de manière incontrôlée.

Harry fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts pour s'assurer de stimuler la prostate de Draco aussi souvent que possible. Le livret que lui avait donné Mason précisait que pour une première fois, il était nécessaire de faire une préparation rigoureuse, toutefois Harry ne savait pas jusqu'où la notion de « rigoureuse » s'étendait. 

C'est Draco qui décida pour lui :

- Potter…Putain, arrête de me torturer ! Vociféra Draco. Vas-y pour de bon !

Harry détacha ses yeux du corps tremblant du Serpentard pour rencontrer ceux de Draco.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Parce que tu es sourd en plus d'être aveugle ? Demanda Draco en lui envoyant un regard noir. Pour la dernière fois, oui je suis prêt bordel! 

Harry opina, la nervosité et l'anticipation courant dans ses veines. Il attrapa le lubrifiant.

- Euh…Comment veux-tu le faire ? Dans quelle position, je veux dire.

Draco fronça les sourcils :

- C'est important ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais juste qu'on aurait pu faire ce que tu préfères.

- C'est bon. Fais-le.

Harry poussa les genoux de Draco vers son torse.

- Tiens-les là, ok?

Draco s'exécuta en silence, observant Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable. Harry lubrifia son érection et se positionna à l'entrée de Draco. Il appuya doucement, sentant une résistance, puis s'arrêta.

- Euh…me voilà, dit-il maladroitement.

Draco émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Si tu dois t'annoncer, c'est que tu n'es peut-être pas qualifié pour ça, Potter.

- Tais-toi, marmonna Harry.

Il s'empara des hanches de Draco et s'enfonça doucement, se mordant fortement la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement quand le bout de son pénis pénétra finalement l'étau de muscles.

Le visage de Draco était crispé alors qu'il essayait de se relaxer pour faciliter l'intrusion. Il relâcha son souffle lorsque Harry fut complètement en lui et avait eut la bonne idée de ne plus bouger.

- Att…attends un peu.

Harry ne répondit pas et lorsque Draco entrouvrît un œil pour le regarder, il s'aperçut que l'expression de Harry était aussi tourmentée que la sienne. Il se demanda si c'était aussi inconfortable pour l'homme dominant. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter? Demanda-t-il. On dirait que tu détestes ça. Si tu…-

- Non, haleta Harry. Je ne déteste pas. C'est juste que je ne…veux pas…

- Oh, s'exclama Draco, venant de réaliser.

- Besoin de bouger, lui dit Harry d'une voix suppliante.

Draco hocha légèrement la tête. Son corps s'était relaxé pendant qu'il contemplait la détresse de Potter.

- Eh bien, bouge. 

Harry gémit et se retira, pour se renfoncer brusquement. Draco grimaça et allait protester, mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot, il sentit le sexe de Potter frôler cet endroit en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles quand Harry l'avait touché auparavant avec ses doigts. Il laissa échapper un gémissement à la place.

Les doigts de Draco recherchèrent en vain un point d'attache sur les draps froissés pendant qu'Harry le pénétrait encore et encore, stimulant sa prostate et envoyant des ondes de plaisir directement à son sexe. Malgré lui, Draco ne pouvait empêcher les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors que son orgasme se faisait sentir. Il finit par attraper son érection et se branla vigoureusement. 

Harry contempla avec fascination Draco se masturber sans retenue. Les spasmes provoqués par l'anus du blond autour de son sexe finirent par achever son self control. Il éjacula en grognant, ses doigts enfoncés dans les hanches de Draco et son bassin se mouvait de lui même.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle, Harry se retira et s'assit sur le lit.

- Est-ce c'était…hm…

- Si tu es en train de me demander si c'était bon pour moi, va te faire voir.

Draco attrapa sa baguette et murmura un rapide sort de nettoyage, fronçant le nez aux sensations étranges provenant du bas de son corps.

- Mais…ça l'était? Je veux dire, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ni rien? Ajouta Harry rapidement.

Draco l'étudia un instant.

- C'était bien, Potter.

- Oh, Harry soupira de soulagement. Ok. Ca l'était pour moi aussi….bien je veux dire.

- Ok.

Draco se releva et s'habilla.

- Je me demande si on peut partir maintenant.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut, répondit doucement Harry.

Il suivit l'exemple de Draco et enfila ses vêtements.

Draco referma les boutons de sa chemise et passa sa robe de sorcier.

- Alors, euh…je te vois demain, je suppose.

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux évitant les siens.

- A demain. 

Attrapant son sac, Draco le suspendit à son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie de leur alcôve. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit il lança un coup d'œil à Harry qui regardait le sol. Il hésita un instant et sortit.

_A suivre…_

En espérant que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes et de votre patience. Je souhaite un joyeux Noël à tout le monde et que le Yaoi soit avec vous !

Review ?


End file.
